Swords and Sorcery: No Route Back
by FatherKirei
Summary: Un accidente con la Segunda Magia envía a Shirou a otra dimensión. Atrapado en un mundo diferente y un cuerpo más joven, ¿cómo logrará volver a casa? Quizás la biblioteca de Hogwarts tenga una sección de "Viaje interdimensional". (Traduccion autorizada del fic hecho por Susanoh13, apoya a la historia original como al autor)
1. Prologo

**_Swords and Sorcery: No Route Back_**

_Un accidente con la Segunda Magia envía a Shirou a otra dimensión. Atrapado en un mundo diferente y un cuerpo más joven, ¿cómo logrará volver a casa? Quizás la biblioteca de Hogwarts tenga una sección de "Viaje interdimensional"._

_(Traduccion del fic hecho por Susanoh13, apoya a la historia original como al autor)_

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

Shirou se estaba cansando mucho, pero ante la insistencia de Rin, lo intentó de nuevo. Él tampoco podía quejarse, después de todo, ella había "donado" el prana a él por la experimentación que estaban haciendo.

_Juzgando el concepto de creación._

_Hipotetizando la estructura básica._

_Duplicación del material de composición._

_Imitando la habilidad hipotética de su realización._

_Excelente en todos los procesos de fabricación._

Con un suspiro cansado, Shirou miró el último intento de reproducir la Espada de Zelretch. Utilizando solo el genio de Rin, las habilidades de proyección de Shirou y un conjunto muy antiguo de planos, que eran una combinación poderosa, desafortunadamente no prometieron éxito instantáneo.

No había prisa real o amenaza inminente de todos modos, por lo que se tomaban su tiempo para hacer todo bien.

La Guerra del Grial había terminado hace años, después de que él desbloqueó Unlimited Blade Works y lo usó para derrotar a Gilgamesh.

Él y Rin llevaban mucho tiempo viviendo en Londres y estudiando en la Torre del Reloj cuando sucedió algo que le había provocado un sinfín de emoción.

Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, el viejo de las joyas, había regresado a la Torre del Reloj y declaró que se enfrentaría a tres aprendices, independientemente de sus antecedentes, siempre que pudieran impresionarlo.

Rin aprovechó la oportunidad, e inmediatamente voló junto con Shirou de regreso a Fuyuki para cavar a través de su casa en busca de los planos de la Espada de Joyas, que Zelretch le había dado a su familia hace seis generaciones.

"¿Bien?" Dijo Rin, mirando por encima de su hombro. "Parece correcto y parece que debería estar funcionando. ¿Cómo es?"

Shirou entrecerró los ojos en concentración mientras comenzaba a usar el agarre estructural en la espada proyectada.

La información sobre la espada inundó su mente mientras la examinaba con su magia. El material fue correcto. La estructura cristalina de la espada era correcta. El hechizo que Rin le había mostrado días antes se proyectó correctamente en la hoja.

Empujar un poco de prana en el hechizo debería haber activado la espada y hacer que extraiga grandes cantidades de energía mágica de otras dimensiones. En cambio, simplemente se sentó, inerte.

Shirou estaba listo para llamarlo un fracaso y descartarlo, pero sintió algo con su agarre estructural que le llamó la atención.

Ahora había un hueco en el cristal principal de la espada donde no había habido uno antes. La brecha creció rápidamente hasta que se extendió casi a lo largo de la hoja y se amplió lo suficiente como para hacerse visible a simple vista. La joya principal de la espada ahora se parecía vagamente a un ojo de reptil, con la extraña brecha que formaba la pupila alargada. Había una sensación extraña al mirar la espada, como si estuviera mirando hacia atrás.

Detrás de él, Rin jadeó, luego volvió a jadear cuando una fina gota de maná comenzó a salir de la espada.

Cuando el maná extranjero tocó su prana junto con agarre estructural, aún más información comenzó a fluir por su mente. Por la afluencia de datos, captó la imagen de otro lugar. El mismo lugar donde se sentó, pero diferente. La información contradictoria en su cabeza lo hizo hacer una mueca mientras trataba de darle sentido.

Entonces, algo salió mal. La espada comenzó a derramar maná de forma errática, y Shirou tuvo que agarrar su cabeza por el gran volumen de información que se estaba vertiendo en ella. Las imágenes comenzaron a pasar por su cabeza a un ritmo creciente hasta que ya no pudo procesarlas.

Un desierto, con enormes montañas al fondo.

Un exuberante prado con niños jugando mientras los adultos observaban.

Dos hombres de pie en una bifurcación en una carretera.

Él mismo, parado en una cueva ... ¿Qué le pasaba a su brazo?

Un árbol frondoso, parado a pesar de ...

Aguas profundas, algo se movió

Piedras de pie, y ...

Césped-

Rocas

Árbol-Sangre-Agua-Fuego-Nubes-Estrellas

Un reflejo infinito de colores y formas asaltó su mente.

De repente se detuvo, y en su mente vio la imagen de un castillo, de pie sobre un lago y un bosque. Tuvo la impresión de ... niños, pero no vio ninguno. Había más, pero su mente no podía concentrarse lo suficiente como para discernirlo.

Entonces se detuvo. El flujo de maná, la afluencia de información e imágenes se detuvieron por completo, y Shirou aprovechó la oportunidad para sacar su prana de la espada. Lo miró un momento más, notando que la brecha en forma de ojo que ahora asumía era la apertura a otra dimensión en realidad no se había cerrado. Finalmente lo descartó, dejando que la espada se rompiera en partículas de pranna.

Después de un momento, su cerebro se recuperó lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que Rin estaba gritando su nombre.

"¿Qué pasa, Rin?" Preguntó.

"¿¡'Qué pasa'!?" Ella le gritó de vuelta. "¡Esa réplica comenzó a escupir maná y de repente parecía que sentías un dolor extremo! ¡Lo descartaste hace dos minutos y has estado mirando la pared a pesar de que grité tu nombre!"

Se reclinó en su silla para tratar de evitar que ella gritara directamente a la cara, pero ella ya había dejado de gritar. Sin embargo, ella se mantuvo cerca y lo miró a la cara, antes de inclinarse hacia atrás y mirar al resto de él.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó, en un tono que indicaba que si él no daba la respuesta completa, pronto no lo estaría.

Shirou reunió las partes dispersas de su mente y comenzó a componer su respuesta.

"Creo que funcionó". Dijo, haciendo que Rin levantara una ceja. "Cuando el maná que se filtró entró en contacto con mi Agarre estructural, recibí información sobre de dónde venía el maná. Al principio fue un poco doloroso debido a lo extraña que era la información. Sentí como la ubicación que estábamos obteniendo. el maná era el mismo que yo. La fuente y el destino eran iguales, pero diferentes ". Rin sonrió ante esta información, viéndola como una señal de que estaban cerca de completar su tarea. "Pero luego se volvió errático. La fuente ya no era la misma, y seguía cambiando, más rápido de lo que podía seguir. Abrumaba mis sentidos. Finalmente pareció asentarse en la imagen de un castillo. Entonces ... se sintió como la espada bloqueada. Después de eso, tanto la información como el maná dejaron de fluir.

Rin todavía parecía preocupado por él, pero aliviado de que estaba lo suficientemente bien como para explicar lo que había sucedido. Ella sacudió la cabeza ante la facilidad con la que él dejó pasar la experiencia de tener un tren lleno de información que se le pasó por la cabeza.

"Digamos que ha sido todo por hoy." Ella dijo, notando la expresión de alivio en su rostro. "Creo que estamos lo suficientemente cerca como para que podamos intentar proyectarlo en una Azoth Blade de repuesto mañana". Ella sonrió al ver su rostro caer. "Sin embargo, tu magia parece un poco baja. ¿Por qué no vamos a ver qué puedo hacer para rematarte antes de mañana?"

Podía ver el momento en que el cerebro sobrecargado de Shirou finalmente entendió su significado por el sonrojo que se extendió por su rostro.

Sonriendo, inclinó la cabeza hacia la puerta que daba a su laboratorio y al resto de su casa.

Asintiendo, Shirou se levantó para seguirla. Independientemente de lo cansado que estuviera, esa no era una oferta que iba a rechazar.

Sin el conocimiento de ninguno de ellos. En una realidad de bolsillo conocida como Unlimited Blade Works, había una copia de la Espada de joyas. La línea en forma de ojo dentro de la joya se abrió aún más, y se formó una grieta en la joya. Si alguien hubiera estado cerca para verlo, habría parecido que el espacio alrededor de la espada comenzaría a distorsionarse.

* * *

Algo estaba mal.

Lo empujaban hacia arriba, hacia abajo, hacia el centro, hacia el frente.

Era algo dentro de él.

Algo estaba mal….

El castillo llenó su visión y estaba ciego a todo lo demás.

* * *

Shirou se despertó con un jadeo y se sentó.

Por un momento, fue asaltado con una sensación de vértigo tan fuerte que pensó que iba a vomitar.

El vértigo pasó después de un momento, pero se quedó con la fuerte sensación de que algo andaba mal. Algo dentro de él.

Abrió Unlimited Blade Works dentro de él, y se sorprendió por lo que encontró. La copia final de la espada con joyas estaba a punto de agrietarse, e incluso dentro de su mármol de realidad, estaba causando disturbios en el aire a su alrededor.

Mientras miraba, la espada se hizo añicos. La puerta negra en el centro de la espada se abrió sin restricciones en todas las direcciones, tragándose la realidad interna de Shirou y a él con ella.

* * *

Quería cerrar los ojos, pero no pudo. O tal vez ya estaban cerrados, pero no importaba.

La información asaltó todos sus sentidos hasta el punto de sobrecarga.

Por un momento sintió que se detenía, incluso mientras el caos continuaba girando a su alrededor. Por un momento, vio la cara de un hombre mayor, con los ojos agudos y centrados en él. Luego lo perdió, el rostro del hombre se convirtió en el remolino de colores a su alrededor.

Desde todas las direcciones, escuchó una risa vibrante seguida de una voz fuerte.

"Un intento impresionante allí, muchacho. La espada con joyas estaba destinada a extraer energía de otras dimensiones. Incluso nunca he considerado lo que sucedería si interactuara con un mármol de realidad como el tuyo.

"Veré qué puedo hacer para evitar que te pierdas en el caleidoscopio, pero habrá efectos secundarios".

Dentro de él, su magia se mezcló con otras extrañas magias que no reconoció.

Luego volvió la risa, seguida nuevamente por la misteriosa voz.

"¡Bueno, este es un efecto bastante interesante! ¡Buena suerte, muchacho, y espero que la pubertad no haya sido demasiado dura para ti la primera vez!"

La risa resonó a su alrededor nuevamente antes de detenerse, y luego la locura y el caos de antes regresaron.

Shirou sintió que debería haber perdido el conocimiento debido a la sobrecarga que estaba experimentando. Demonios, habría apreciado estar inconsciente desde el primer momento.

Cuando se detuvo la sobrecarga, tuvo la sensación de caerse, pero ni siquiera estuvo lo suficientemente consciente como para sentirse golpear el suelo.

* * *

Shirou se despertó con un techo blanco estéril. Tenía una extraña sensación de deja vu cuando vio el techo y se dio cuenta de que debía estar en el hospital Fuyuki. No había estado allí desde el incendio, y tardíamente se dio cuenta de que probablemente fue la influencia de Avalon lo que le permitió evitar cualquier interacción con los profesionales de la salud durante toda su vida.

Todo su cuerpo se sentía extraño, y se preguntó si estaba tomando algún tipo de analgésico, lo que lo hacía sentir extraño.

Él movió la cabeza bruscamente y se miró a sí mismo. Lo que vio lo sorprendió. Su cuerpo era pequeño. No, eso no estaba bien, no era como si se hubiera encogido a escala, parecía que estaba en un cuerpo mucho más joven.

Con muchos movimientos bruscos, Shirou logró sentarse en la cama y mirarse a sí mismo. Quizás la sensación de deja vu fue más precisa de lo que había pensado antes. Pensó que podría haberse visto así a los 10 años, y de repente las palabras que había escuchado en el lugar caótico tenían sentido.


	2. Magicos Extraños

Shirou rodó el cuello para aliviar algo de la rigidez. Habían pasado un poco más de seis meses desde que se había despertado en el hospital para encontrarse con una versión mucho más joven de su propio cuerpo. Incluso tenía las mismas cicatrices que su cuerpo anterior, aunque todas ahora parecían enormes en su cuerpo infantil. Sabía que las cicatrices no cambiaban de tamaño a medida que envejecía. Aparentemente, lo contrario también era cierto, ya que la cicatriz que recibió de Lancer durante la Guerra del Grial ahora ocupaba la mayor parte de su torso. En lugar de verse como si hubiera sido apuñalado en el corazón y fuera del otro lado, que es lo que sucedió. Ahora, la cicatriz en el frente conectaba con su hermano en su espalda, haciendo que pareciera que algo se había sacado del lado izquierdo de su pecho.

Había descubierto algunas otras cosas desafortunadas sobre su nuevo cuerpo muy rápidamente. Su cerebro es un desastre de pensamientos maduros que se mezclan con las ocasionales preguntas infantiles. Por las palabras que escuchó en el caos que asumió que era el Caleidoscopio, asumió que tendría que lidiar con las hormonas adolescentes nuevamente en unos pocos años. Sus circuitos mágicos también estaban mal adaptados a su nuevo marco, y activarlos originalmente había sido extremadamente doloroso.

Sin embargo, sí recordaba cómo crear un circuito temporal, lo cual hizo. Luego usó algunos trucos de refuerzo en el transcurso de una semana para recuperar la funcionalidad de su cuerpo. Todavía no había logrado alinear completamente sus circuitos, por lo que la activación completa estaba fuera de discusión, pero ya no era doloroso tratar de ejecutar prana a través de ellos.

La semifuncionalidad de sus circuitos normalmente sería un problema, excepto que este mundo, y estaba en un mundo diferente, era mucho más fácil de hacer magia. No solo eso, sino que el mundo no parecía tener a Gaia cerca para rechazar la magia, por lo que todo lo que proyectó se quedó hasta que los descartó, o llegó a un plazo que aún no había encontrado. Algunos artículos que había proyectado hace cinco meses todavía estaban alrededor. En su mundo, un artículo mundano que no se usaba en absoluto duraría una semana como máximo, y eso era con su afinidad antinatural por la proyección: para la mayoría de las personas, era cuestión de horas.

La camisa roja que llevaba puesta: proyectada. Sus jeans: proyectados. La bicicleta que había estado usando todo el día: proyectada. El dinero en su bolsillo: proyectado. Hizo una mueca al pensar en eso otra vez. No le gustaba el hecho de que técnicamente tenía que falsificar dinero, pero no tenía activos a su nombre en este mundo.

Una investigación de dos meses sobre Fuyuki en este mundo reveló que nadie con el nombre de Emiya había vivido allí. Tampoco nadie había escuchado el nombre de Tohsaka. El fuego de Fuyuki tampoco había sucedido nunca.

Otro mes lo había atrapado en los fundamentos de la historia de este mundo. Convenientemente, parecía seguir un camino similar a la historia normal de su propio mundo, al menos en las partes principales.

Después de considerarlo, la única opción que Shirou podría pensar que le permitiría regresar a su mundo anterior era la Torre del Reloj, o lo que sea que sea análogo en este mundo. Así que había proyectado documentos de identificación y suficiente dinero para volar a Londres. Esperando contra la esperanza de que existiera alguna apariencia de la Torre del Reloj en este mundo.

Durante dos meses, había utilizado todos los recursos que podía imaginar para localizar cualquier signo de Magecraft en Londres. Finalmente se vio obligado a proyectar una bicicleta y hacer uso de su capacidad única de "oler" a Magecraft para intentar encontrar cualquier cosa. Estaba seguro de que Rin se habría reído de él mientras paseaba en bicicleta por la ciudad con la nariz en el aire.

Sin embargo, independientemente del método, después de un mes y medio, había logrado tener cierto éxito.

Al otro lado de la calle, desde donde se encontraba, había una carrera en picada con un letrero sobre la puerta que decía "Caldero Chorreante".

Podía oler la magia que salía del pub en oleadas. También notó un campo acotado sobre el frente del edificio, aunque no parecía ser demasiado peligroso.

Tohsaka le había dado un curso intensivo en campos delimitados, por lo que no pudo elegir exactamente lo que hizo, pero no tenía ninguno de los marcadores que dijo que debería estar atento.

Por otra parte, este era un mundo completamente diferente, y realmente no tenía idea de nada.

Esa era la razón por la que él todavía estaba parado aquí también. En su mundo, entrar en una habitación llena de magus y declarar que acabas de llegar de otra dimensión era un boleto de ida a una Designación de Sellado y un viaje bastante rápido a una mesa de disección. La gente de la Torre del Reloj no era conocida por su ética cuando se trataba de comprender misterios avanzados. Y viajar a través de las dimensiones, incluso si no fuera todo el poder del Caleidoscopio, sería demasiado bueno para dejarlo pasar.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, apoyó la bicicleta proyectada contra una pared cercana y cruzó la calle hacia el Caldero Chorreante. No había nada más que hacer que entrar y descubrir lo que podía. Si alguien preguntaba, era solo un niño de once años que no sabía nada, lo cual, de alguna manera extraña, era cierto.

* * *

Shirou no tuvo que actuar en absoluto para mantener la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, de hecho, realmente no sabía que lo estaba usando. Estaba demasiado sorprendido.

Una breve conversación con el camarero hizo que Shirou admitiera su condición de huérfano, así como su falta de conocimiento sobre la magia. Lo que había llevado al cantinero a contactar a un _maestro_ en una _escuela_ que _ENSEÑÓ LA MAGIA_. Y por lo que Shirou había visto hasta ahora, definitivamente se clasificaría como magia, no como magegraft. Una mujer mayor había llegado al pub aparentemente teletransportándose de una chimenea a otra usando una sustancia llamada Polvos Floo. Ella se presentó como la profesora McGonagall y luego procedió a convertir una mesa en un cerdo, y luego nuevamente en una mesa. Nadie en el bar ni siquiera se había pegado a algo que, en su mundo, te hubiera ganado la admiración celosa de todos los magos del planeta.

Había agitado su varita varias veces sobre él, tarareando y frunciendo el ceño por turnos, antes de que finalmente le preguntara si le gustaría asistir a una escuela, llamada Hogwarts, y aprender magia.

Shirou dudó solo un momento antes de aceptar. Si enseñaban cosas como la teletransportación y la transformación de objetos inanimados en mamíferos, tal vez también sabían algunos de los secretos para atravesar dimensiones.

* * *

El viejo que dirigía la tienda, que se había presentado como Ollivander, le dio otra varita en la mano y le indicó que la usara.

"Pelo de acebo y unicornio, 9 pulgadas". Dijo, aunque nadie más que él sabía qué, si es que eso significaba.

Como había hecho con las últimas 13 varitas que había probado, usó brevemente el agarre estructural. Como había dicho el fabricante de varitas, tenía exactamente 9 pulgadas con el exterior hecho de acebo y un núcleo que contenía el cabello de un honesto dios unicornio.

Agitó la varita ligeramente, recordando el estallido de fuego de la varita de ébano y dragón. No pasó nada por un momento y luego la varita en su mano estornudó.

Se las arregló para mirarlo incrédulo por un segundo antes de que Ollivander le arrebatara la varita de la mano y la arrojara al montón de varitas fallidas en el mostrador. Tenía otra varita lista y la golpeó en la mano ahora vacía de Shirou.

"Cadena de corazones de cedro y dragón, 11 pulgadas".

Tan pronto como la nueva varita tocó su mano, se sintió extrañamente bien. Fue una sensación extraña, que notó antes de usar el agarre estructural y mover la varita.

Hubo una reacción inmediata cuando una ráfaga de chispas salió de la varita antes de transformarse en pequeñas espadas e incrustarse directamente en una pared cercana con un ruido sordo.

Ollivander miró la pared por un momento antes de asentir con la cabeza.

"Esa es buena." Dijo antes de inclinarse e inspeccionar la varita en la mano de Shirou. "Cadena de corazones de cedro y dragón, 11 pulgadas. Una varita de artesano. Buena para conjurar, transmutar y encantar".

Con eso, sacó la varita de la mano de Shirou y la colocó en una pequeña caja. Luego se volvió y caminó hacia el mostrador en el frente de la tienda donde le entregó el estuche a la profesora McGonagall, quien le entregó algunas de las monedas extrañas que los usuarios de magia en este mundo usaban como moneda.

"Me alegro de que obtuviéramos una combinación tan buena de mi stock barato. Odio ver que un par no coincidente abandone mi tienda, pero tampoco puedo regalar varitas gratis".

"Y me gustaría que todos nuestros estudiantes estén equipados con lo mejor". McGonagall respondió, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Pero la cantidad de dinero asignada a los estudiantes huérfanos no es infinita, y tenemos que arreglárnoslas".

* * *

Después de detenerse en la tienda de varitas, Shirou pasó el resto de la tarde en un lugar que podría describirse mejor como el sueño húmedo de un magus, el Callejón Diagon. Dejando a un lado el mal juego de palabras, era un lugar donde los artículos que se clasificarían como códigos místicos en el nivel de brujería se vendían como baratijas. Sin embargo, el callejón adyacente de Knockturn, del cual el profesor le advirtió, parecía más similar al mundo iluminado por la luna al que estaba acostumbrado.

La profesora McGonagall lo llevó a algunas tiendas para adquirir materiales de segunda mano que necesitaba como requisito mínimo para asistir a Hogwarts, todo lo cual fue comprado utilizando una cuenta que Hogwarts mantuvo para casos de huérfanos que necesitaban asistir. Incluso lo llevó a un banco administrado por criaturas fantasmales llamadas duendes, y lo ayudó a activar una cuenta de estudiante, a pesar de que no tenía dinero para poner en ella.

Cuando regresaron al Caldero Chorreante, McGonagall se volvió hacia él y lo miró críticamente. Ella le había dado una mochila que contenía todos sus artículos nuevos de segunda mano y le había enseñado exactamente qué tendría que hacer para llegar a Hogwarts cuando comenzaran las clases en unas pocas semanas.

Su expresión se suavizó considerablemente por un momento mientras lo miraba.

"¿Estarás bien hasta el comienzo del trimestre?" Ella le preguntó en voz baja.

Shirou la miró sorprendida. Toda la tarde, ella había sido una dura amante de la tarea. Tan pronto como se compró algo, se mudaron inmediatamente, sin darle tiempo a Shirou para admirar los artículos que se venden en el Callejón. Cuando él se detuvo para mirar algo, ella lo llamó rápidamente para ponerse al día. Había acumulado rápidamente la impresión de que ella era una mujer bastante fría. Esta impresión se hizo añicos rápidamente cuando vio su mirada de preocupación.

"No te preocupes". Respondió. "He estado solo por un tiempo, dos semanas más no serán un problema".

Su respuesta no pareció consolarla en absoluto. Parecía que iba a decir algo más por un momento, pero su rostro se volvió resuelto y asintió.

"Espero verte en la ceremonia de apertura". Ella dijo.

* * *

Shirou se preguntó brevemente cuánta energía mágica podrían ahorrar los magos de este mundo si simplemente ocultaran las cosas normalmente en lugar de colocar magia en él para evitar que las personas lo noten.

Sacudió la cabeza cuando el último miembro de una gran familia de pelirrojos entró en un pilar en medio de la estación de King's Cross y desapareció. Todas las personas no mágicas que habían estado mirando a la familia tuvieron un breve momento de confusión antes de que se olvidaran de todo y volvieran a lo que habían estado haciendo antes de ver la magia en medio de una estación de tren ocupada.

Se acercó al pilar a un ritmo tranquilo e insertó su brazo izquierdo para sentir la sensación cuando alguien detrás de él lo detuvo pidiendo su atención.

Cuando se dio vuelta, encontró a la chica más escuálida que había visto, parada junto a un carrito de equipaje sobrecargado. Aunque lo que inmediatamente llamó su atención fue el búho blanco como la nieve en una jaula en el carro. La imaginó como una bruja en entrenamiento y se preguntó brevemente si estaba haciendo algo mal.

Sacó el brazo de la pared y se volvió para mirarla, examinándola mientras lo hacía. Su cabello negro le llegaba hasta los hombros y era rebelde, con flequillo que le caía sobre la cara, ocultando sus ojos verdes, gafas con montura negra y piel pálida. Observó brevemente la extraña yuxtaposición de esta chica increíblemente delgada junto a un carrito de equipaje desbordado.

"¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?" Preguntó cortésmente.

Se removió nerviosa por un momento antes de hacer una pregunta.

"¿Es esta la entrada a la Plataforma 9 ¾?"

Shirou se vio obligado a parpadear en estado de shock ante la idea de que alguien en este mundo estuviera aún más perdido que él.

Se recuperó rápidamente y respondió de la manera más amable que pudo, ya que ella parecía lista para huir en cualquier momento, como si lo hubiera ofendido al hacerle una pregunta.

"Eso creo." Dijo, antes de dar más detalles cuando ella parecía confundida. "Estoy comenzando mi primer año en Hogwarts hoy, y no he estado allí antes. Sin embargo, uno de los profesores me dio instrucciones muy detalladas sobre cómo llegar al tren. Entonces, estoy bastante seguro de que este es el lugar ".

Parecía aliviada de estar en el lugar correcto, pero aún nerviosa.

"¿Te gustaría pasar juntos?" Shirou preguntó, tratando de aliviar algo del nerviosismo de la niña. "Nosotros los primeros años debemos permanecer juntos".

Ella sonrió ante la oferta, antes de que una mirada preocupada cruzara su rostro.

"¿Cómo paso?" Ella preguntó: "Nadie me dijo cómo hacerlo".

Shirou la miró por un momento, preguntándose a quién había enviado la escuela para explicarle la situación a esta chica. Quienquiera que fuera, claramente no la habían preparado para lo básico de llegar a la escuela en la que ahora estaba inscrita.

Pensar de nuevo en la complicada explicación que McGonagall le había dado sobre creer que podía cruzar la barrera siendo la clave para cruzar la barrera lo hizo estremecerse. Decidió ahorrarle problemas a la chica y decirle lo último que McGonagall había dicho sobre el tema.

"Solo tienes que pasar". Él dijo. "No te detendrá". Luego volvió a pasar la mano por la barrera. "Ver."

Asintiendo tentativamente, comenzó a empujar su carrito a través de la barrera. Cuando no ofreció resistencia, empujó con más confianza.

Cuando se acercó a él, Shirou aceleró el paso y cruzaron la pared juntas.

Cuando salieron al otro lado, ambos jadearon ante lo que vieron. Ahora estaban en una plataforma al aire libre, con un gran tren de vapor estacionado en las vías. A lo largo de la plataforma, las familias se abrazaban y lloraban unas a otras, y ocasionalmente los miembros más jóvenes se separaban de un grupo para subir al tren.

Un empleado de la estación les dijo que dejaran de bloquear la barrera, por lo que se alejaron, y Shirou se sacudió su asombro y se dirigió al tren.

Hacia la parte trasera del tren, encontró una cabina vacía y entró, guardando su equipaje antes de darse cuenta de que la chica de cabello negro lo había seguido, y que iba a necesitar una mano con su equipaje.

Después de ayudarla, se volvió para dirigirse a ella y le tendió la mano.

"Perdón por la presentación tardía. Soy Shirou Emiya". Dijo, usando el orden occidental para su nombre.

La niña le sonrió y le estrechó la mano.

"Iris Potter".

Mientras Shirou se sentaba, Iris permaneció de pie por un momento antes de aparecer momentáneamente en pánico. Rápidamente se sentó en el asiento frente a él en el auto y lo miró, como para confirmar. Shirou le sonrió tranquilizadoramente y trató de conversar con la chica mientras esperaban que el tren partiera.

Después de varios minutos, la puerta de la cabina se abrió, y uno de los pelirrojos que Shirou había notado antes asomó la cabeza. Echó un vistazo a Shirou, murmuró algo sobre "demasiados pelirrojos ya" y se retiró de la cabina sin decir una palabra más.

* * *

Poco después de que el tren partió, fueron visitados por un chico rubio con el pelo increíblemente peinado hacia atrás y dos chicos un poco regordetes que se quedaron detrás de él.

"¿Eres Iris Potter?" Dijo la rubia, mirando a Iris de arriba abajo.

Iris se estremeció ante la mirada apreciativa que le estaba dando, pero asintió con la cabeza en confirmación.

Shirou frunció el ceño al chico nuevo. Le recordó a alguien cuando miró el rostro del rubio, pero no pudo ubicarlo exactamente.

"Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy. Mi familia es bastante influyente en el mundo mágico".

Entonces Shirou hizo la conexión. Draco le recordó a Shinji.

"Quería hacerte consciente de algunas cosas antes de que llegaras a la escuela y estuvieras mal informado por otros. Yo y mis compañeros nos uniremos a la Casa Slytherin, al igual que la mayoría de los de sangre noble que no han caído en desgracia. "

Girando para mirar a Shirou como si acabara de notarlo, Draco frunció el ceño y miró a Iris.

"Pronto descubrirás que algunas familias mágicas son mejores que otras, Potter. Puedo ayudarte allí. Tendrás cosas mucho mejores que hacer con tu tiempo que pasar un rato con un Weasley". Draco terminó haciendo un gesto hacia Shirou.

"¿Weasley?" Shirou dijo. Iris también parecía confundida.

"¿Tratando de negarlo, Weasley?" Preguntó Draco mirándolo. "Pelo rojo y ropa de segunda mano. No hace falta ser un genio para descubrir quién eres. ¿O estabas tratando de hacerme una broma, por lo que tus hermanos son famosos? Si es así, fue un intento bastante pobre ".

Shirou se levantó de su asiento para mirar a Draco a los ojos.

"Shirou Emiya". Dijo, extendiendo su mano. "Primer año en Hogwarts".

Draco se burló de la mano extendida de Shirou antes de levantar la vista para mirarlo a los ojos.

"Pasaré." Dijo antes de volverse para darle la mano a Iris, que todavía estaba en su asiento. "Ven, Potter, seguramente tienes mejores cosas que hacer que pasar el rato con esta chusma".

Iris se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Draco. A pesar de ser bastante pequeño para un niño, Draco todavía tenía varios centímetros sobre ella.

Iris bajó la mirada hacia la mano extendida de Draco, y Shirou vio por primera vez el mayor juego de emociones en el rostro de la niña. Ira, pensó ... ¿desafío, tal vez?

Mirando hacia arriba para encontrarse con los ojos de Draco, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

"Pasaré." Dijo fríamente, antes de sentarse de nuevo en su asiento e ignorar cuidadosamente a la rubia.

Draco, por su parte, parecía sorprendido por el rechazo. Lentamente, su mano extendida se curvó en un puño.

"Te arrepentirás de esto, Potter".

* * *

Pasaron las horas, y Shirou e Iris se acomodaron en un cómodo silencio roto por el comentario ocasional sobre el campo que pasaba. En un momento, un vendedor pasó el compartimento e Iris compró suficiente comida chatarra para llenar uno de los asientos vacíos.

Shirou e Iris se sorprendieron cuando abrió una rana de chocolate para descubrir que se movía como una rana real. Cuando Shirou lo examinó, descubrió que era un golem de rana hecho completamente de chocolate y deletreado para actuar como una rana real.

Aproximadamente una hora antes de su llegada prevista, una chica de aspecto agotado con el pelo castaño y tupido asomó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. Cuando se dio cuenta de que había asientos abiertos, entró en el compartimiento, mostrando que ya estaba usando su túnica escolar.

"¿Te importa si me uno o les importa si me uno?" Ella preguntó cortésmente. "Mi asiento fue ocupado mientras estaba lejos de mi compartimento".

Iris una vez más miró a Shirou para confirmar. Shirou solo sonrió y asintió.

La pelirroja resopló aliviada antes de meter su propio baúl en el compartimento. Shirou se levantó para ayudar, y ella le agradeció mientras guardaba su equipaje.

Después de sentarse, Shirou en su lugar original y la nueva chica al lado de Iris. La chica de cabello castaño les sonrió ampliamente y se presentó.

"¡Hola! ¡Soy Hermione Granger! ¡Soy de primer año! ¡Es un placer conocerte!"

El saludo salió en una explosión de memoria, y Shirou se preguntó si había practicado el saludo de antemano.

"Shirou Emiya. También un primer año. También es un placer conocerte". Shirou respondió a un ritmo mucho más tranquilo.

La chica le sonrió y dirigió su sonrisa a la otra chica en el compartimento.

"Iris Potter". La chica tímida dijo en voz baja. "También un primer año. Es un placer conocerte".

"¡Oh!" Hermione prácticamente gritó. "¡He leído sobre ti! Estás en _Hogwarts: Una historia_ y _ascenso y caída del Señor Oscuro_ ".

Iris pareció confundida por un momento antes de darse cuenta de algo. Sin responder, miró hacia abajo y hacia otro lado. Shirou arqueó una ceja en cuestión, pero no siguió ninguna explicación.

Cuando el silencio se prolongó, Hermione tosió incómoda.

"¿Alguno de ustedes ha estado practicando magia?" Ella preguntó. "Solo he probado algunos hechizos simples, pero todos han funcionado para mí".

Sacando su varita, buscó algo para demostrar. Finalmente, terminó apuntándolo directamente a la cara de Iris, lo que hizo que Iris se alejara.

" _Oculus Repairo_ ", dijo enunciando cada sílaba.

Un ruido silencioso surgió detrás del cabello de Iris antes de que un trozo de cinta de celofán saliera de entre su flequillo.

Se quitó las gafas para inspeccionarlas y se maravilló de la pieza del puente recién reparada.

Shirou entrecerró los ojos ante la exhibición de magia. Esa había sido alguna forma de refuerzo, una que restauraba algo a su estado anterior. Era algo de lo que era capaz, pero le había llevado años de entrenamiento lograrlo. Hermione no podría haber estado entrenando por más de unas pocas semanas si se creyeran las reglas para los magos escolares. Tampoco pudo darse cuenta cuando ella había analizado las gafas para averiguar qué material se necesitaría para reemplazar la pieza rota. Shirou podría haberlo descubierto usando la habilidad de sus ojos para aplicar de forma remota el agarre estructural, pero quería creer que su habilidad única no era tan fácil de imitar en este mundo que una chica con dos semanas de práctica podría hacerlo.

"Creo que se supone que debemos llegar pronto a la escuela". Dijo Hermione, todavía aturdida por la mirada de asombro que estaba recibiendo de Iris. "Probablemente deberías cambiarte por tu túnica".

Hermione le dirigió una mirada aguda a Shirou y él entendió la indirecta. Sin decir una palabra, se levantó de su asiento y salió del compartimiento, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Mirando a su alrededor brevemente para asegurarse de que no había nadie más en el pasillo, Shirou descartó la ropa de calle proyectada que llevaba puesta y trazó su túnica escolar sobre sí mismo.

Por lo general, cuando comprendía algo, podía mantener la información en su cabeza durante una semana antes de que comenzara a degradarse y cualquier cosa que proyectara de los datos degradados sería de alguna manera defectuosa. La excepción a esta degradación fue cualquier cosa que pudiera almacenar en Unlimited Blade Works, que solo podía almacenar armas y armaduras. Convenientemente para él, las túnicas de la escuela quedaron encantadas contra la magia dañina y los efectos mágicos, lo que significaba que su mármol de realidad lo trataba como una armadura.

Shirou miró la ropa mal ajustada antes de usar un poco de magia de alteración para que no fuera tan difícil moverse. Usando agarrar la ropa, almacenó la nueva versión ajustada en su mármol de realidad para su uso posterior. Luego se recostó contra la pared para esperar a que Iris terminara de cambiarse.

Después de una breve espera, la puerta se abrió y las dos chicas salieron. Ambos ahora usan sus respectivas túnicas escolares.

"Ya terminamos, Shirou. Puedes usar el compartimento para-" comenzó a decir Hermione antes de detenerse para mirarlo.

"¿TE CAMBIASTE EN EL PASILLO?" Ella lloró indignada.

"Si." Shirou dijo mientras pasaba junto a ella y regresaba a su asiento. "Fue más rápido de esta manera".

"¿Nunca has oído hablar de la modestia?"

Shirou frunció el ceño antes de responder.

"Me aseguré de que no hubiera nadie cerca".

Hermione continuó mirándolo indignada hasta que ambos volvieron su atención a Iris, quien había estado luchando poderosamente por contener la risa, pero se había echado a reír por la situación.

Hermione lanzó un suspiro frustrado, pero no pudo evitar sonreír a Iris que intentaba, y no lograba, recuperarse de su ataque de risa.

Shirou tampoco pudo evitar sonreír ante la expresión en el rostro de la niña.

Hermione se sentó tan lejos de Shirou como pudo y lo miró brevemente.

"Solo espero no terminar en la misma casa como un pervertido como tú". Dijo tan altivamente como podía un niño de 11 años.

Shirou sacudió la cabeza mientras comenzaba a defenderse. "Dice el pervertido que decidió quedarse y ver a Iris cambiar sin ninguna razón", respondió. "Ya estabas en tu túnica".

"¡Me quedé por si ella necesitaba ayuda con algo!" Hermione farfulló de regreso. "Además, ambas somos chicas. ¡No importa si una chica ve a otra chica desnuda!"

Con el hielo roto entre los tres, la última hora del viaje en tren pasó rápidamente.

* * *

Cuando Shirou desembarcó del tren, movió los hombros con incomodidad y miró hacia el tren. Habían recibido instrucciones de dejar su equipaje en el tren. Aparentemente sería trasladado a sus dormitorios para ellos. Pero se sintió extraño para él. Después de todo, la bolsa que había traído al tren contenía todas sus posesiones mundanas, con la excepción de su varita, que estaba en la túnica que llevaba puesta.

Se alejó del tren y lo sintió físicamente mientras cruzaba el campo acotado más poderoso que jamás había encontrado. La magia era espesa en el aire, hasta el punto en que su sentido común para las magias distintas estaba siendo abrumado.

"¡PRIMEROS AÑOS! ¡AQUÍ!"

Shirou se distrajo de sus reflexiones por una voz retumbante que provocó que un pequeño número de estudiantes saltara al volumen.

Rastreando la fuente de la voz, las cejas de Shirou se alzaron al ver al gigante de un hombre que los había llamado. Tenía más de 11 pies y medio de altura con el pelo largo y peludo y una espesa barba descuidada. Lo que le dio a Shirou una segunda sorpresa fue lo afable que se veía el hombre. Mientras el enorme hombre miraba a los pequeños estudiantes que se agrupaban a su alrededor, sonrió y conversó con ellos. El hombre era más grande que Berzerker, pero parecía un Papá Noel alto.

Cuando Iris bajó del tren y notó al hombre gigante, sonrió y corrió hacia él. Como era donde tenían que ir de todos modos, Hermione y Shirou la siguieron. Se quedaron a su lado mientras ella se abría camino entre la multitud de estudiantes de primer año y comenzó a conversar animadamente con el hombre gigante, quien, si su grito era algo para pasar, se llamaba "Hagrid".

Después de un minuto de conversar con Iris, Hagrid levantó la vista y notó que todos los primeros años ya se habían reunido cerca de él. Pareció disgustado por un momento, pero se recuperó rápidamente.

"¡Primeros Años!" Habló lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchado sobre todas las conversaciones menores que ocurrían a su alrededor. Al ver que quería su atención, todos los primeros años se callaron y escucharon al hombre grande. "A partir de tu segundo año, estarás tomando los vagones del tren a la escuela. Pero, como es tradición, tus primeros años llevarán botes. Sígueme, ahora, y nos encargaremos de entrando en la escuela ".

Con eso, Hagrid hizo un gesto para que todos lo siguieran y guió a los estudiantes de primer año por un camino estrecho que conducía a un lago. Cuando llegaron a la orilla del lago, encontraron un pequeño muelle con varios botes sin amarrar flotando tranquilamente a su lado.

"¡Cuatro a un bote!" Hagrid llamó a los nuevos murmullos que habían estallado. "Comenzaremos una vez que todos estén resueltos".

El contingente del primer año llenó el muelle en medio de un susurro excitado.

Por el contrario, Shirou y Iris estaban casi completamente en silencio mientras bajaban por los muelles y hacia un bote vacío. Hermione, sin embargo, los compensó a los dos en ruido mientras recitaba tanta información relacionada con su situación como podía recordar. La tradición del barco, la historia del lago, una serie de criaturas mágicas sospechosas de vivir en el lago. Parecía que no había nada sobre este castillo sobre el que Hermione no había leído y que estaba más que emocionada de explicar, por fin. Shirou hizo una nota mental para preguntar qué libros había leído. Conocer la historia de este mundo le daría más contexto para trabajar, y con más contexto podría mezclarse más fácilmente.

"D-Disculpe". Una voz nerviosa preguntó desde el muelle, haciendo que Shirou e Iris levantaran la vista y Hermione se detuviera en su diatriba sobre los calamares gigantes en los lagos de agua dulce.

Sobre ellos, en el muelle, se encontraba un niño pálido con el cabello castaño bien peinado que ahora estaba inquieto nerviosamente por tener la atención inquebrantable de las tres personas en el bote.

"¿T-Te importaría si me uniera a ti?" Preguntó.

"Claro, Neville". Dijo Hermione, sonriéndole. "Espacio para uno más".

El niño cuidadosamente bajó al bote y se acomodó junto a Hermione.

"Soy Neville Longbottom". Dijo una vez que estaba sentado. Aunque parecía estar trabajando muy duro para evitar mirar a los ojos a alguien, no estaba claro a quién se había dirigido exactamente eso.

"Shirou Emiya. Mucho gusto". Shirou dijo, señalando al nuevo pasajero.

"Iris Potter. Del mismo modo, un placer conocerte". Dijo Iris, sonriendo levemente al chico nervioso. Aunque cuando él se volvió para mirarla después de que ella dijera su nombre, frunció el ceño ligeramente y miró hacia otro lado.

Cuando notó que su mirada había causado que Iris se sintiera incómoda, Neville giró la cabeza tan rápido que hizo que el bote se balanceara.

"¡Espera ahora! Estamos comenzando". La voz de Hagrid gritó sobre los barcos.

Al parecer tomando eso como su señal, los botes se alejaron silenciosamente del muelle y comenzaron a flotar a través del lago.

Su bote flotó en silencio por un momento antes de que Hermione comenzara a preguntarse en voz alta sobre los hechizos utilizados para mover los botes.

Compartiendo su curiosidad, Shirou silenciosamente usó el agarre estructural para examinar el bote.

Lo que lo sorprendió primero fue que el barco tenía más de 600 años. Más allá de eso, había capas y capas de hechizos en el bote. Sin conocer la magia de este mundo lo suficientemente bien, Shirou podía hacer poco más que usar agarre estructural y ver las intenciones detrás de cada uno de los hechizos, y usar eso para adivinar su propósito.

Hechizos para evitar la pudrición y hacer que el bote sea casi irrompible.

Hechizos para el movimiento.

Hechizos menores que parecían ser parte de algún tipo de ritual mayor que no podía entender.

Sacudió la cabeza, ante todo. En su mundo, aplicar tales hechizos a un objeto crearía un Código Místico que podría considerarse casi a la par con un Fantasma Noble. La energía para crear tal cosa habría sido trascendental, y aplicar todos los hechizos a un objeto habría sido el trabajo de muchos meses.

Por lo que podía decir de lo que había captado de su creación, el bote fue comprado junto con otros, y luego todos los hechizos se agregaron casualmente a todos ellos en masa en el transcurso de media hora.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el jadeo colectivo que lo rodeaba.

Levantó la vista y no pudo evitar jadear.

Habían cruzado debajo de un puente y ante ellos se alzaba un gran castillo, iluminado para que todos lo vieran en la oscuridad de la noche invasora.

Los otros se quedaron boquiabiertos por su majestad. Shirou podría reconocer por qué. Iluminada como estaba, se alzaba como una fortaleza de luz contra la oscuridad. Sin embargo, había jadeado por otra razón. Reconoció este castillo.

Este era el castillo que había visto en sus visiones de otros lugares que había recibido cuando trabajaba con la Espada de Joyas. Este castillo había sido lo que había visto antes de que la espada dejara de funcionar y finalmente se rompiera.

Shirou frunció el ceño pensando, preguntándose qué, si acaso, esto podría significar para él.

El momento se rompió cuando Hermione comenzó a citar hechos sobre el castillo en sí.


	3. Sombreros extraños y cantos horribles

Cuando los botes llegaron al castillo, fueron recibidos por la profesora McGonagall, quien retiro a Hagrid y condujo a los niños desembarcados al castillo.

Cuando llegaron a una puerta grande, McGonagall se dio la vuelta y enfrentó a los primeros años reunidos con un ojo crítico.

Con un tono sin sentido, les dio la bienvenida a Hogwarts y les dio un breve resumen de lo que estaba por suceder. Se clasificarían en una de las cuatro casas: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw o Slytherin. Los miembros de estas casas serían sus nuevas familias durante el año.

Si lo haces bien durante el año, podrías ganar puntos para que tu casa gane la Copa de la Casa. Romper las reglas haría que esos puntos fueran quitados.

Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie tuviera preguntas, luego asintió para sí misma.

"La Ceremonia de Clasificación se llevará a cabo en unos minutos frente al resto de la escuela. Les sugiero que se preparen lo más que puedan mientras esperan".

Una vez más, sus ojos se movieron críticamente sobre los estudiantes reunidos, descansando un poco más sobre algunos estudiantes, y usualmente haciéndolos tratar de solucionarse.

"Volveré por ti cuando estemos listos para ti", dijo la profesora McGonagall. "Por favor espera en silencio".

Tan pronto como el profesor se fue, la gente inmediatamente comenzó a conversar. Aunque nada de eso fue más que un susurro, como si estuvieran asustados de que el maestro estricto que acababa de irse regresaría con castigos si la desobedecían.

El tema de las conversaciones fue fácil de adivinar para Shirou, especialmente porque sus compañeros de barco lo repetían junto a él.

"¿En qué casa quieres que te pongan?" Preguntó Hermione.

Neville palideció de inmediato cuando Hermione hizo la pregunta, pero logró tartamudear "Gryffindor".

"¡Yo también!" Dijo Hermione. "He estado leyendo todo sobre las famosas brujas y magos que vinieron de Gryffindor. Me encantaría estar en esa casa".

Parecía que Hermione quería contar cada hecho que sabía sobre la casa, pero se contuvo y volvió su mirada curiosa hacia Shirou e Iris.

Los dos se giraron el uno hacia el otro para ver si uno de ellos respondía primero, y después de un momento, ambos se encogieron de hombros.

"No sé nada de ninguna de las casas ... así que ... supongo que no tengo preferencia". Shirou dijo.

Saltando ante la pregunta percibida, Hermione inmediatamente comenzó a hablar.

"Gryffindor es la casa de la valentía y la audacia; Ravenclaw es la casa del ingenio y la sabiduría; Hufflepuff es la casa del trabajo duro y la lealtad; y Slytherin es la casa de la ambición y la astucia".

Parecía que Hermione estaba lista para contar la historia completa de cada casa, pero se detuvo cuando el pasillo se calmó. La profesora McGonagall había regresado.

Los llevaron al Gran Comedor, donde la mayoría de los estudiantes de primer año se detuvieron por un momento para mirar maravillados. Shirou no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor todo en el pasillo. No solo era una habitación majestuosa, sino que también emitía un sentimiento distintivo de otro mundo y magia. El techo parecía ser una versión en vivo del cielo nocturno, que incluía nubes en movimiento y ocasionalmente pájaros. La sala estaba iluminada por candelabros que flotaban por toda la habitación, sus llamas ardían brillantes, pero nunca parecían derretir las velas.

Cuatro mesas llenaron el pasillo, todas llenas de hombres y mujeres jóvenes vestidos con túnicas. Al otro lado del pasillo había un estrado elevado, donde hombres y mujeres mayores se sentaban a mirar todo. Shirou asumió que eran el personal, aunque no parecía haber muchos de ellos. En el centro del área del personal, había un anciano con una barba increíblemente larga que vestía ropas increíblemente chillonas. Su sola presencia se sumaba al sentimiento mágico del lugar.

Directamente frente a los estudiantes de primer año, había un pequeño taburete con un sombrero cónico golpeado encima.

Mientras Shirou miraba, el sombrero se movió ligeramente antes de estallar en la canción. Cantaba una letra increíblemente fuera de tono, pobremente estructurada que resumía las casas. Algo que Hermione había hecho mejor en un quinto del tiempo.

Cuando el canto terminó y todos habían aplaudido cortésmente por el sombrero, la profesora McGonagall una vez más se paró frente a los nuevos estudiantes.

"Cuando llamo tu nombre, te pondrás el sombrero y te sentarás en el taburete para que te ordenen". Ella dijo en su voz sin sentido.

Uno por uno, los estudiantes fueron llamados al taburete y se pusieron el sombrero. Para cada uno, el sombrero permanecería en silencio por un momento antes de gritar el nombre de la casa a la que fueron asignados. A cada clasificación le seguirían los aplausos de toda la sala, generalmente con la mayoría de los aplausos provenientes de la casa del estudiante recién clasificado.

Finalmente, se llamó el nombre de Shirou y se dirigió hacia el sombrero para ser resuelto.

Después de ponerse el sombrero, Shirou se sentó y esperó a que sucediera algo.

Cuando no pasó nada durante un minuto entero, Shirou comenzó a preguntarse si algo estaba mal con el sombrero, por lo que, sin pensarlo realmente, usó el agarre estructural en el sombrero de clasificación.

Lo que se le vino a la mente fue una montaña de información sobre los miles de intrincados hechizos que se utilizaron para la creación y el mantenimiento de este artefacto mágico de 1000 años. La delicadeza que entró en la creación del hechizo fue impresionante, y de la información que pudo reunir sobre la creación de los sombreros, los creadores fueron increíblemente poderosos.

Encima de su cabeza, el Sombrero Seleccionador se echó a reír.

"¡Supongo que es justo!" Gritó.

Todos los ojos en la habitación ahora estaban fijos en Shirou. Todos allí, salvo los primeros años, habían experimentado al Sombrero hablando en sus cabezas. Pero aparte de las usuales palabras, ninguno de ellos había oído hablar del Sombrero diciendo algo más que el nombre de una escuela cuando estaba clasificando.

_Lamento la demora. _Una voz dijo en la cabeza de Shirou. _No es frecuente que clasifiqué viajeros dimensionales, y había mucha información sobre su mundo que intenté reunir de usted para poder tener el contexto correcto para clasificarlos. Aun así, es la primera vez que alguien me analiza mientras yo los analizo._

Shirou parpadeó al darse cuenta de lo que la voz había dicho, que el Sombrero Seleccionador le leía la mente y le hablaba mentalmente.

_¡Espere! _Shirou pensó, esperando que las palabras pensantes fueran la forma correcta de hablarle. _No le cuentes a nadie sobre mi viaje. Si ellos saben de mí…_

_Tienes mucho que aprender sobre este mundo, chico. No es tan feroz como el tuyo. Pero no hay que preocuparse, no revelaré nada de lo que he aprendido aquí a nadie. Todo esto es solo para ayudarme a clasificarte._

_Tengo el contexto que necesito ahora, y solo será un segundo cuando yo ... ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Has conocido una versión futura de ti mismo ... y lo odias?_

_Supongo que eso me ayudará a clasificarte. Hmmm... ¿QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO TODAS ESTAS ESPADAS AQUÍ? ¡Niño! ¿Por qué tu cabeza está llena de espadas?_

_Esta es ... una de las clasificaciones más interesantes que he tenido que hacer. Pero tengo la información que necesito ahora. Vamos a desglosarlo._

_Gryffindor es la elección obvia. La Casa de los Valientes te daría la bienvenida fácilmente. Tus sueños de ser un héroe coinciden con ellos. Pero, si el coraje es la voluntad de enfrentar el peligro a pesar de las consecuencias, entonces no sé si eres realmente valiente, ya que no valoras tu propia vida._

_No, Gryffindor parece obvio, pero colocarte allí solo te alentaría al estancamiento y, como dice tu amiga, a la distorsión._

_Slytherin también tiene sus atractivos. Tu ambición no tiene comparación con ningún Slytherin que haya ordenado antes, y tu yo futuro te ha mostrado qué astucia te permitiría lograr._

Shirou frunció el ceño ante eso. Admitiría ser similar a Archer en muchos sentidos, pero no le gustaba que lo compararan con él.

El sombrero de clasificación zumbó dentro de su cabeza, lo cual era un sentimiento extraño en sí mismo.

_No discutiré demasiado por eso, ya que de todos modos hay un mejor ajuste. Ahora eres fuerte porque has puesto tu debida diligencia. Te has convertido en lo que eres ahora a través de la sangre, el sudor y las lágrimas. La mejor casa para ti es…_

"¡HUFFLEPUFF!" El Sombrero Seleccionador gritó.

El salón estalló en vítores, especialmente desde la mesa de Hufflepuff. Shirou se levantó para unirse a ellos en su mesa y notó que su túnica había adquirido un color amarillo. Preguntándose cuántos cambios vería este conjunto de túnicas en los próximos días, usó el agarre estructural y guardó la versión de color Hufflepuff en su mármol de realidad.

Se sentó entre los otros primeros años a la mesa. Silenciosamente estrechó la mano de las personas que lo rodeaban y asintió con la cabeza gracias a los frecuentes susurros de "bienvenida" y "felicitaciones" que recibió de más abajo en la mesa.

Sus ojos recorrieron la línea restante de estudiantes de primer año reunidos cuando un estudiante en particular cerca del final llamó su atención.

Cabello negro y agudos ojos azules. Shirou reconoció sus rasgos, incluso si tenían una cara mucho más joven. Tenía un elenco orgulloso de sus rasgos, que estaba algo debilitado por las coletas que lucía.

Lo primero que pensó fue que Rin lo había seguido de alguna manera a esta dimensión, y también había sido degradado.

Él la miró, tanto en reconocimiento como con la esperanza de poder mirarla a los ojos, y confirmar por sí mismo que ella realmente era la Tohsaka Rin que él conocía.

Sus ojos atravesaron la habitación, tomando nota de todos. Shirou la miró a los ojos por un momento, y cualquier pensamiento de que ella fuera la Rin de su propia dimensión se desvaneció. Esta chica no mostró reconocimiento de quién era. Dado lo similares que eran sus rasgos y su comportamiento, ella era un análogo del Rin de su dimensión, pero nativa de este mundo, y claramente nunca había visto a Shirou antes.

Rin le había explicado el concepto antes. El caleidoscopio permitió el acceso a un número incontable de otras dimensiones. A veces, esas dimensiones contenían copias de usted mismo o de personas que conocía. Al igual que Archer había sido un Shirou, pero de un mundo diferente, uno en el que Rin había convocado a alguien más para que desempeñara el papel de Archer.

Casi se cae de su asiento cuando el resto de su mesa se puso de pie y aplaudió.

Una rápida mirada a su alrededor reveló que otro estudiante había sido seleccionado para Hufflepuff mientras él estaba distraído.

Shirou se puso de pie para unirse a los aplausos.

Continuó mirando y aplaudiendo cortésmente en todas las clasificaciones, pero sus ojos estaban continuamente atraídos hacia la chica que se parecía mucho a Tohsaka Rin.

Tanto Hermione como Neville tuvieron tiempos de clasificación más largos de lo normal, pero terminaron en Gryffindor.

Cuando se llamó el nombre de Iris Potter, todo el salón se volvió mortalmente silencioso, con la excepción de algunas personas murmurando "La niña que vivió".

Todos miraron con la respiración contenida mientras la pequeña niña se acercaba al Sombrero Seleccionador y se lo ponía en la cabeza. Incluso los maestros en la mesa del personal se inclinaron hacia adelante para esperar la decisión del Sombrero.

Y vaya que esperaron. Los minutos se prolongaron y comenzaron a susurrar conversaciones.

Aunque Shirou no podía ver su rostro, los pequeños movimientos de su cuerpo parecían indicar que estaba conversando activamente con el Sombrero. Shirou se preguntó distraídamente si ella también era de otra dimensión, y por eso estaba tardando tanto. Ella era la única persona que había conocido hasta ahora que parecía saber aún menos sobre lo que estaba sucediendo que él.

Finalmente, el sombrero dejó escapar un grito de "¡GRYFFINDOR!", Y una buena parte del alumnado se puso de pie para comenzar a aplaudir. Incluso la mayoría de los maestros estaban de pie para aplaudir. La mesa de Slytherin era la única donde no había nadie parado. De hecho, lo máximo que cualquiera de ellos hizo fue dar un par de aplausos corteses antes de ignorar activamente los aplausos atronadores que llenaron el pasillo, y esas fueron las respuestas corteses.

Shirou también se levantó para aplaudir, a pesar de no saber realmente por qué Iris estaba obteniendo este nivel de respuesta.

La atrapó mirándolo mientras se dirigía hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y él le sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa débilmente y luego agachó la cabeza cuando terminó de caminar hacia la mesa de su casa y se sentó entre los primeros años.

Cuando la celebración finalmente se calmó, la clasificación continuó de manera normal.

Shirou se puso cada vez más tenso a medida que la cantidad de estudiantes disminuía, y la chica que él reconocía se acercaba cada vez más a ser clasificada.

Finalmente fue su turno.

"Rin Tohsaka". McGonagall llamó, y la niña dio un paso adelante.

Incluso sus nombres eran iguales.

Una vez más, Shirou intentó hacer contacto visual con la niña, con la esperanza de que pudiera haberse equivocado acerca de que ella era de esta dimensión. Pero ella estaba demasiado concentrada en el Sombrero Seleccionador, y no miró en su dirección.

Este Rin más joven colocó el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre su cabeza, y toda la habitación esperó mientras deliberaba.

Finalmente, el Sombrero gritó: "¡Ravenclaw!" Y la sala estalló en aplausos.

Shirou no pudo evitar mirar a la chica familiar mientras se dirigía a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Después de que todos los primeros años finalmente se resolvieron y se sentaron en sus respectivas mesas, el anciano con la larga barba en el centro de la mesa del personal se puso de pie.

"Estudiantes nuevos y estudiantes que regresan por igual", habló en un tono de conversación que de alguna manera logró llevar por todo el Gran Comedor. "Bienvenido a Hogwarts. Para aquellos que no me conocen, soy Albus Dumbledore, Director de esta prestigiosa escuela.

"Sé que es mejor no pasar mucho tiempo entre los niños hambrientos y su comida. Pero, antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, me gustaría decir algunas palabras. Y aquí están: ¡Nitwit! ¡Blubber! ¡Oddment! ¡Tweak!"

Dumbledore luego agitó su varita y apareció un gran festín en cada una de las mesas.

Incluso con la comida frente a él y las conversaciones a su alrededor, Shirou se encontró mirando furtivamente a la chica de cabello negro que se destacaba como un bastión de familiaridad en este extraño mundo nuevo en el que se encontraba.

* * *

Shirou y el otro primer año Hufflepuffs siguieron una buena distancia detrás de sus superiores. Gabriel Truman, uno de los prefectos de Hufflepuff estaba a la cabeza de los estudiantes de primer año, y ocasionalmente detenía a su grupo para señalar algo en el castillo, permitiendo que los otros Hufflepuff avanzaran más y más.

Los detuvo una vez más frente a un retrato que representa un tazón de fruta. El resto de las clases altas de Hufflepuffs giraron en la siguiente esquina y desaparecieron de la vista.

"Voy a señalar esto, ya que muchos Hufflepuffs terminan siendo madrugadores o trabajadores tardíos". Gabriel dijo. "Puede que tengas hambre durante un tiempo en el que no hay una comida normal planificada por un tiempo".

"Esto", dijo, señalando el retrato de la fruta, "es la entrada a las cocinas".

Sonriendo ante la mirada de confusión usada por los primeros años, se acercó a la pintura.

"Tienes que hacerle cosquillas a la pera". Él dijo.

Señaló la pera del tamaño de un puño ubicada a la altura del estómago en el lado derecho de la pintura. Luego lo alcanzó y le hizo cosquillas.

La pera en la pintura comenzó a retorcerse, antes de reírse por un segundo. Luego se acurrucó y salió de la pintura, formando una manija de puerta con forma de pera.

Gabriel agarró el mango recién formado y le dio un giro y luego lo empujó contra la pared.

Los primeros años comenzaron como una sección de la pared en forma de puerta que se abría como una puerta con bisagras. Luego se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la bulliciosa actividad más allá mientras docenas de pequeñas criaturas traviesas se ocupaban de limpiar ollas y sartenes y llevar platos de comida sin terminar e ingredientes crudos.

Shirou escuchó a uno de los estudiantes identificar a las criaturas como "elfos domésticos".

Uno de los elfos domésticos notó la puerta abierta y corrió hacia los Puffs reunidos.

"¿Hay algo que necesiten, jóvenes maestros?" Preguntó, retorciéndose las manos y cambiando de un pie a otro.

"No en este momento." Gabriel respondió. "Solo les estaba mostrando a los nuevos Puffs dónde encontrar cocinas en caso de que lo necesiten. Espero que no te moleste demasiado si aparecen fuera de los horarios normales de comida".

"¡De ningún modo!" La pequeña criatura aulló, sacudiendo su cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte como para distorsionar su propio discurso. "¡Nos quedaremos con las sobras para tal cosa! ¡Solo pregunta, y haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo!"

"Gracias." Gabriel dijo, sonriendo al elfo, que había vuelto a retorcerse las manos. "Y gracias por la cena de esta noche".

El elfo se congeló ante las palabras de Gabriel y lo miró con una felicidad oculta.

"¡Oh! ¡De nada maestro!" Finalmente respondió.

Cerrando la puerta, Gabriel se volvió para mirar a sus cargos con una mirada seria en su rostro.

"Esos fueron algunos de los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts. Sé amable con ellos cuando interactúes con ellos. Trabajan muy duro para nosotros".

Shirou escuchó algunos de los primeros años burlarse de la instrucción, pero asintió con la cabeza junto con el resto de los nuevos estudiantes.

"Ahora", Gabriel sonrió mientras continuaba, "Creo que es hora de que lleguemos a los dormitorios".

Dándose la vuelta, los condujo a la esquina que los otros Hufflepuff habían tomado antes y por un pasillo que terminaba en un callejón sin salida cerca de una gran pila de barriles gigantes.

"Aquí estamos." Dijo, señalando hacia la pila de barriles. "Hogar dulce hogar."

Se rió de la mirada plana que la mayoría de los nuevos estudiantes le estaban dando.

"Si aún no lo has resuelto", dijo mientras caminaba hacia los barriles, "déjame explicarte esto. No todo en Hogwarts es lo que parece".

Deteniéndose frente a uno de los barriles, se volvió y se dirigió a los primeros años.

"Esto es muy importante, así que escucha atentamente. Segundo barril desde abajo, en el medio de la segunda fila. Para abrirlo, debes tocar un patrón específico. Sin embargo, este patrón es muy fácil de recordar".

Gabriel levantó las manos y aplaudió el patrón al compás del mnemotécnico.

"Hel - ga ... Huf - fle - puff"

Luego procedió a eliminar el patrón en uno de los barriles.

Cuando terminó, salió la parte superior del barril y lo abrió el resto del camino, como una pequeña puerta.

"Tomen nota." Él dijo. "Si tocas el barril equivocado, o usas el patrón incorrecto, te salpican con vinagre y te bloquean por un tiempo. Ahora, adelante".

Uno por uno, los estudiantes de primer año treparon al barril y lo arrastraron.

En su camino, Shirou notó que el barril no era tan malo con su cuerpo aparentemente de 11 años, pero pensó que tener que arrastrarse por un barril con un cuerpo más viejo probablemente sería un dolor.

Cuando llegó al otro lado, un par de manos lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie y luego lo empujaron a un grupo de apretones de manos, sonrisas y palmaditas en la espalda. Los estudiantes del último año se habían quedado en la sala común para dar la bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes.

Cuando salió del otro lado, se encontró, una vez más, entre los primeros años. Se paró con ellos y aprovechó la oportunidad para examinar la habitación en la que se encontraba.

Era una gran sala redonda, con un techo relativamente bajo. Lámparas y lámparas de araña de cobre bruñido iluminaban la habitación con una luz constante. En lo alto de las paredes, muchas ventanas circulares daban al cielo nocturno. Las paredes eran todas de tonos tierra, pero estaban rotas por grandes tapices que representaban un tejón blanco y negro en un campo de hojas amarillas. Grandes sillones curvos y mullidos abrazaban casi todo el espacio exterior de la pared, y acogedoras sillas estaban diseminadas por toda la habitación, todas ellas tapizadas en amarillo y negro. Había mesas de café frente a casi todos los sofás, y algunas mesas de juego con sillas más altas. En cualquier otro estante o superficie plana de la habitación, y en algunos casos colgando del techo, algún tipo de planta descansaba en una maceta. Una gran chimenea circular apagada ocupaba el espacio opuesto a la entrada,

Cuando el último nuevo estudiante terminó el saludo de bienvenida, los alumnos de la clase superior se separaron y se acomodaron en los sofás o sillas de toda la sala.

Gabriel una vez más terminó frente a los primeros años agrupados.

"¡Felicidades!" Dijo, moviendo sus ojos sobre los primeros años reunidos. "Bienvenido al sótano de Hufflepuff, esta es la sala común. En caso de que no lo hayas visto, nuestro emblema es el tejón y los colores de nuestra casa son negros y amarillos".

"Hubo algunas cosas finales que quería repasar como prefecto antes de dejar que el resto de la casa te tuviera a ti. En primer lugar, lidiemos con el mito que se da todos los años sobre esta casa. A menudo nos llaman la casa de los sobrantes, como en, los estudiantes que no fueron lo suficientemente valientes como para estar en Gryffindor, lo suficientemente inteligentes como para estar en Ravenclaw, o lo suficientemente astutos como para estar en Slytherin. Me gusta pensar que todos somos mejores que el resto de las casas.

"Es un error común pensar que nadie sorprendente sale de Hufflepuff. Eso es simplemente incorrecto, la gente simplemente hace suposiciones equivocadas sobre ellos. Si una bruja hace una poción brillante, entonces debe ser de Slytherin. Si una bruja es un profesional luchador de dragones, entonces ella debe ser de Gryffindor. Si un mago abre nuevos caminos en el entendimiento de la magia, entonces deben ser de Ravenclaw. Somos tan buenos como esas otras casas, simplemente no nos jactamos de eso mucho."

Gabriel se tomó un momento para sonreír ante los primeros años reunidos.

"Lo siguiente es la Copa de la Casa. McGonigal ya ha explicado lo básico, hazlo bien: gana puntos, rompe las reglas: pierde puntos".

"Bueno, Hufflepuff House tiene su propio dicho cuando se trata de la Copa de la Casa. 'Tíralo'.

"Así es. Puedo respetar lo que la Copa de la Casa está tratando de hacer, alentar a los estudiantes a mejorar estableciendo rivalidad y competencia entre las casas. Así no es como hacemos las cosas en Hufflepuff. La única competencia que tienen en esta escuela son ustedes mismos. En Hufflepuff, nos esforzamos por ser mejores que nosotros mismos de ayer. Los únicos que realmente pueden evaluar si tienen éxito son ustedes mismos, y los únicos puntos importantes son aquellos que se otorgan a sí mismos.

"Esto no significa que obtener puntos no tenga sentido. Significa que los maestros están reconociendo tu trabajo, y como compañeros Puffs, deberías felicitar a cualquiera de nuestra casa que esté ganando puntos".

"Por otro lado, perder puntos es algo completamente diferente. Como Hufflepuffs, nos apoyamos mutuamente. Si uno de los nuestros está siendo molestado, y no quieres saltar en defensa de ellos en la posibilidad más remota que puedas pierde puntos si se intensifica, ¡luego tira puntos de tu cabeza!

"La única regla absoluta en Hufflepuff es que nos mantenemos unidos. Si un compañero Puff va a hacer algo peligroso, entonces tratas de disuadirlo. Si te convencen de que es algo que hay que hacer, entonces apoyas ellos en la mayor medida posible ".

Gabriel parecía solemne cuando terminó de hablar. Mirando a todos los nuevos estudiantes para asegurarse de que entendieron lo que él les acaba de impartir.

Después de un momento de silencio, sonrió de nuevo.

"Ahora que hemos cubierto todo, creo que es hora de que tengamos nuestra fiesta privada de bienvenida".

Con alegría, el resto de los Hufflepuff se levantaron de sus asientos y descendieron sobre los estudiantes no preparados del primer año.


	4. Imagenes Espejo

Shirou se despertó más tarde de lo normal al día siguiente, aunque todavía quedaba probablemente una hora más o menos antes de que saliera el sol. Se había quedado despierto hasta tarde hablando con sus compañeros Hufflepuffs, y había logrado aprender un poco sobre la cultura del mundo iluminado por la luna para la dimensión actual.

Como no podía identificar a ninguno de sus padres como mágico, se lo consideraba un "hijo de muggles" o mágico que había aparecido espontáneamente de dos padres no mágicos o "muggles".

También hubo "mestizos", que nacieron de un padre mágico y un padre muggle o nacido de muggles. Además de los "sangre pura", cuyos padres eran mágicos.

La distinción le recordó a Shirou fuertemente a la Torre del Reloj, y a las personas allí que se habían burlado de él por no ser miembro de una de las familias mágicas más antiguas. Por otra parte, en su mundo, ser parte de un linaje mágico significaba que probablemente heredarías una cresta de mago y una gran cantidad de investigación mágica a la que de otra manera no tendrías acceso. La única ventaja que parecía estar presente para las familias con linaje mágico en este mundo era el dinero, el conocimiento de la cultura y quizás algunos hechizos familiares. No parecía haber nada comparable a la increíble bendición y ventajas que uno recibía al adquirir un Mage Crest en su mundo.

Los miembros de Hufflepuff realmente no parecían preocuparse por la distinción de sangre. Muchos de los años superiores habían ido tan lejos como para hacerle saber que felizmente se encargarían de los alborotadores si sentía que lo molestaban por ser un hijo de muggles.

En general, la introducción de Shirou a lo que podría considerarse un análogo de la escuela secundaria a las escuelas de la Torre del Reloj de su mundo había sido bastante ... acogedora. Sus compañeros de casa habían tratado a los nuevos estudiantes como nuevas incorporaciones a sus familias en lugar de posibles rivales para desbloquear los secretos de la magia. Había distinciones basadas en el linaje, pero parecían ser argumentos más filosóficos o basados en la clase, en lugar de la diferencia obvia en el poder y los recursos presentes en su propio mundo.

Shirou tuvo que recordarse las palabras de Dumbledore de la noche anterior para sacudirse la impresión relativamente acogedora que estaba obteniendo del Mundo iluminado por la luna de esta dimensión.

"_El corredor del tercer piso en el lado derecho está fuera del alcance de todos los que no desean morir de una muerte muy dolorosa"._

La entrega tranquila de esa línea había sido suficiente para hacerle saber que, a pesar de la impresión segura que daba la escuela, aprender magia aquí probablemente sería tan peligroso como lo era en su propio mundo. Después de todo, ser un mago era caminar con la muerte.

Con ese pensamiento escalofriante en mente, Shirou se levantó de la cama y se puso algo de ropa suelta que había proyectado con anticipación.

Cuando bajó a la sala común, se sorprendió un poco al descubrir que había una serie de Hufflepuffs que también estaban en pie.

Después de algunos saludos tranquilos y algunas preguntas, Shirou salió de la sala común de Hufflepuff y se dirigió a la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

A esta hora de la mañana, la biblioteca estaba prácticamente vacía. Shirou intervino y se maravilló de la cantidad y el tema de los libros. En su propio mundo, el conocimiento de la magia estaba estrechamente guardado. El concepto de un libro de texto para aprender materias como Alquimia o Transfiguración sería ridículo en la Torre del Reloj. Pero, la biblioteca de Hogwarts contenía una variedad de libros de texto para aprender diferentes disciplinas mágicas en diferentes niveles.

Tan tentador como fue comenzar a leer a través de las pilas cualquier cosa que pudiera apuntar hacia un camino rápido a casa, aprender sobre el lado iluminado por la luna de este nuevo mundo era un asunto más apremiante. No le ayudaría a llegar a casa si cometió un error y terminó siendo diseccionado para la investigación.

Con eso en mente, Shirou se acercó al bibliotecario, a quien le informaron que se llamaba Madame Pince, y le preguntó acerca de dos libros que había escuchado referenciados varias veces el día anterior: _Hogwarts: una historia_, y el _ascenso y caída del Señor Oscuro_.

* * *

Shirou se sentó a la mesa de Hufflepuff en el Gran Comedor, sintiendo un dolor de cabeza. Con la necesidad de comprender su situación en una breve línea de tiempo, había empleado una de sus habilidades más peligrosas y reforzó su cerebro. Esto le había permitido hojear los dos largos libros en las pocas horas que había estado despierto, pero su cabeza palpitaba por la tarea.

Todavía estaba asimilando información de la lectura rápida, pero pudo sacar varias conclusiones de los conceptos básicos que había absorbido.

En primer lugar, '_Hogwarts: Una Historia'_ fue un libro impresionantemente aburrido. Shirou no se quedó atrás cuando se trataba de estudiar y aburrirse. El libro también trataba sobre magia completamente desconocida, que tiene lugar en una escuela de magia, en una dimensión desconocida. Sin embargo, a pesar de todos estos puntos a su favor, fue escrito de tal manera que inspiró la mente humana hacia el sueño.

'_Ascenso y caída del Señor Oscuro' _había abierto un nuevo conjunto de preguntas sobre la sociedad mágica en la que se encontraba. Aunque finalmente explicaba por qué todos miraban a Iris Potter como si fuera la segunda venida de Jesús. Según el libro, ella había sobrevivido a una maldición con, hasta ese momento, una tasa de mortalidad del 100%. No solo sobrevivió, sino que reflejó la maldición sobre el Señor Oscuro lanzándola sobre ella, matándolo. Y había hecho esta hazaña espectacular a la temprana edad de 15 meses. Era comprensible entonces, que ella fuera adversa a la fama, ya que probablemente no podía recordar cómo lo hizo, sin mencionar que el milagro que logró a costa de la vida de sus padres

Como convocada por sus pensamientos, Iris Potter entró en el Gran Comedor y, después de un momento de vacilación, se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor. Mientras caminaba, todo el Gran Comedor se calmó, mientras la gente detenía sus conversaciones solo para verla caminar.

Parecía encogerse bajo las miradas mientras hacía la caminata solitaria a su mesa.

Mientras la miraba, Shirou sintió un impulso familiar darse a conocer dentro de él. Con una mueca más por su dolorida cabeza, se levantó de la mesa de Hufflepuff y se acercó a ella para desayunar. Ella necesitaba ayuda, y Shirou rara vez dejaba la oportunidad de ayudar a alguien a pasar.

"¡Potter!" Llamó mientras se acercaba a ella.

Se estremeció al escuchar su nombre, y lentamente se giró para ver quién la había llamado. Solo se relajaba cuando era ella quien había dicho su nombre.

"Shirou" Ella respondió sucintamente. "Puedes llamarme Iris".

"Lo siento." Él respondió, sonriéndole. "En Japón, generalmente no usas nombres hasta que conoces a alguien bastante bien. Siempre olvido que los países occidentales solo usan nombres".

Ella rápidamente se hundió en sí misma de nuevo.

"Lo siento." Ella dijo. "No quise ofenderte".

"No hay problema." Shirou respondió, tratando de alejar sus preocupaciones, junto con el aura deprimida a su alrededor. "Creo que los dos estábamos tratando de ser demasiado educados entre nosotros". Él le sonrió.

Ella tentativamente le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió.

Con la incomodidad dispersada, Shirou se unió a ella camino a la mesa de Gryffindor. La mantuvo al lado de la pared e intentó bloquear las miradas del pasillo con su cuerpo.

A mitad de camino hacia la mesa, Iris pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa, Iris se sentó a varios lugares de la persona más cercana, luego le dirigió a Shirou una mirada de sorpresa mientras se sentaba a su lado.

"¿Esto ... puedes sentarte aquí?" Iris preguntó en voz baja.

Shirou frunció el ceño mientras pensaba en ello.

"No había nada en contra en el manual del estudiante". Respondió.

Iris lo miró sin comprender por un momento.

"¿Hay un manual para estudiantes?" Ella preguntó.

Ahora era el turno de Shirou de mirarla, haciendo que se sonrojara ligeramente.

Sin comentar, Shirou buscó en su mochila y sacó el manual del estudiante de Hogwarts y se lo pasó.

Ella lo tomó y comenzó a hojearlo mientras apilaba su plato lleno de comida.

Shirou miró las pilas de tocino, salchichas, papas y huevos que cargó en su plato. Solo la Raiz sabía que la niña necesitaba más comida en su vida, pero deseaba que los elfos domésticos prepararan comida menos grasosa. Estaba más acostumbrado a la comida sencilla para el desayuno, y no podía soportar todas las comidas ricas en grasas que estaban apiladas en las mesas de Hogwarts.

Mientras Iris comía y leía, silenciosamente se preguntó si los elfos domésticos podrían ser convencidos de dejarlo cocinar sus propias comidas por la mañana.

"¿No Hermione?" Preguntó, dándose cuenta de que la pelirroja del otro día aún no había llegado a la mesa.

Iris se detuvo con un trozo de salchicha a medio camino de su boca. Rápidamente dejó el tenedor y se apartó del libro para mirarlo. Ella no lo miró a los ojos, parecía estar mirando su barbilla.

"No nos llevamos tan bien una vez que te fuiste". Ella dijo en voz baja. "Ella habla ... y ..."

"¿Y tú no lo hacías?" Shirou terminó por ella. Ella asintió en voz baja.

Frunció el ceño con simpatía. "Es una pena que no hayamos terminado en la misma casa".

Ella se encogió un poco.

"Lo siento." Ella susurró.

Shirou frunció el ceño y estaba a punto de interrogarla cuando las manos cayeron sobre sus hombros, sorprendiéndolo a él ya Iris.

"¿Qué es esto, Fred? Pensé que habíamos alcanzado el límite de pelirrojos permitido en una casa". Una voz dijo sobre su hombro derecho.

"No lo sé, George. Tal vez se sintió solo en Hufflepuff. Hay una triste falta de pelirrojos allí". Una voz muy similar dijo sobre su hombro izquierdo.

Dos pelirrojas altas e idénticas salieron de detrás de Shirou y se sentaron en los dos asientos a la derecha de Shirou.

"Aunque me gusta". Uno de ellos dijo.

"Primer día de escuela y ya está mezclando las cosas". El otro dijo.

"Ha pasado un tiempo desde que tuvimos un Puff sentado en la mesa de Gryff".

"Si no supiera nada mejor, pensaría que él estaba haciendo travesuras".

"Lo siento, pequeño Puff, pero solo hay espacio para un travieso pelirrojo en esta escuela".

"" Y somos nosotros "." Los dos terminaron de hablar juntos.

"Soy Fred Weasley". El primero volvió a hablar.

"Y yo soy Fred Weasley". El segundo habló.

"... Quiero decir ... soy George Weasley". El que primero se identificó como Fred corrigió.

"¡Correcto! Quise decir George Weasley".

"Independientemente. Uno de nosotros es Fred".

"Y el otro es George".

"" Tercer año de Gryffindor "".

Los dos gemelos pelirrojos detuvieron sus bromas de ida y vuelta para sonreír ampliamente a Shirou.

Shirou asintió cortésmente y le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Shirou Emiya. Primer año Hufflepuff".

Parecían un poco desanimados por su cortés respuesta.

Shirou los miró más detenidamente al recordar una conversación del tren el otro día. Ambos tenían el pelo muy rojo, y su túnica claramente había visto mejores días. De hecho, las túnicas en ambos eran claramente para una persona más baja.

"Weasley ..." Dijo pensativo.

"¿Escuchaste eso, Fred?" Uno de los gemelos Weasley, presumiblemente George, dijo.

"Lo hice, George. Parece que ya le han advertido sobre nosotros. Probablemente por uno de los prefectos".

"¿Hemos hecho algo a los prefectos de Hufflepuff para ganar este tipo de notoriedad?"

"Bueno, George, en nuestro primer año, lo configuramos para que Gabe accidentalmente entrara al baño de chicas".

"Sí, hubo eso, y también el momento en que encantamos todos los cinturones de Puff para que sus pantalones fueran invisibles".

"¿Pero hemos hecho algo recientemente?"

"Bueno ... acabamos de llegar, así que solo unas pocas cosas ..."

"Lo siento." Shirou interrumpió. "Pero no fui advertido sobre ustedes dos específicamente. Y no por los prefectos". Hizo una pausa para pensar en cómo decir esto cortésmente. "Me dijeron que los Weasley eran bastante fáciles de distinguir de una multitud".

Detrás de él, Iris resopló en su jugo de calabaza, causando que un poco salpique en su cara.

Los tres chicos se giraron para mirar mientras ella tomaba una servilleta y se la pasaba por la cara.

"Mirarás eso." Dijo Fred.

"Hizo que la tímida se riera".

"Estuvimos intentando toda la noche sacarle una risita".

"Incluso transfiguramos su ropa interior en tarta de melaza".

"Mientras lo llevaba puesto, por supuesto".

Ambos le sonrieron a Iris que silenciosamente los miró a los dos.

Shirou realmente tuvo que tomarse un momento para entender de qué estaban hablando. Se presentaron como payasos de la escuela, algo con lo que Shirou estaba familiarizado desde sus días en la escuela secundaria. Siempre hubo algunos estudiantes que interactuaron principalmente con el resto de la escuela mediante bromas y chistes. Pero le parecía ridículo usar magia para la tarea de hacerle una broma a alguien que ni siquiera conocías. Se le recordó nuevamente la aparente diferencia en el uso de la magia entre esta dimensión y la suya.

"¿Qué acabo de escuchar?" Vino una voz severa detrás de ellos.

Los gemelos se callaron de inmediato cuando el color desapareció de sus rostros.

El grupo se volvió para encontrar a la profesora McGonagall de pie detrás de ellos, mirando con dagas a los Weasley Twins.

"Felicidades a los dos". Ella dijo en un tono helado, sin lugar a tonterías. "Creo que esto es lo más rápido que he tenido que asignarte detención en tus términos en Hogwarts. Estarán ambos ayudando a Filch esta noche. Yo también estaría tomando puntos, pero como es el primer día del año escolar, no parece haber ningún punto que tomar ".

Los gemelos asintieron en señal de reconocimiento y lucieron sonrisas temblorosas mientras McGonagall continuaba mirándolos con una mirada fulminante.

"Señorita Potter". Dijo McGonagall, volviendo su atención a Iris. "Si tiene algún problema, de estos dos u otros, no dude en hablar conmigo o con uno de los prefectos".

Iris respondió con un pequeño asentimiento, lo que hizo que McGonagall sonriera levemente.

"Y finalmente, señor Emiya". Ella continuó, mirando a Shirou. "Apruebo y fomento las relaciones internas. Sin embargo, los profesores entregarán los horarios a sus mesas pronto, así que debo pedirte que regreses a la mesa de Hufflepuff para que sea más fácil para el Profesor Sprout".

"Sí, profesor". Shirou reconoció las palabras del profesor antes de pararse y regresar a la mesa de Hufflepuff.

* * *

Los meses de septiembre y octubre pasaron bastante rápido y en silencio. Shirou luchó para mantenerse al día con los intentos prácticos de usar la magia de esta nueva dimensión. Había leído los libros de texto de la escuela lo suficiente como para poder citarlos de memoria. Definitivamente podría usar este nuevo tipo de magia, pero a veces luchó con las diferencias de la magia de su dimensión de origen.

Pociones fue un curso fácil que los Hufflepuffs compartieron con los Ravenclaws. Fue enseñado por el profesor Snape, un hombre de aspecto adusto que claramente no salió mucho. En realidad, al hombre no parecía importarle mucho la cocina, ni a los estudiantes. A menudo parecía estar irritado por las cosas más pequeñas y era bastante liberal al quitar los Puntos de la Casa, mientras que nunca parecía dar nada, para consternación de los estudiosos de Ravenclaw.

En cuanto al tema, Shirou realmente lo encontró bastante fácil. A pesar de la insistencia del profesor en lo contrario, el arte era muy similar a la cocina. Se requería una mano firme, un ojo para los detalles y la capacidad de seguir instrucciones, pero poco más. Shirou sobresalió en la clase y sus compañeros Puffs a menudo le pedían ayuda después de las clases.

Encantos fue una de las clases más confusas para él, y una que realmente tuvo un comienzo bastante vergonzoso.

Las primeras semanas habían sido simplemente clases teóricas que cubrían qué eran los encantos, los movimientos de las varitas y las formas correctas de leer y pronunciar palabras en latín. No fue hasta que comenzaron las clases prácticas que las diferencias entre la magia de su dimensión doméstica y esta nueva se hicieron abundantemente aparentes.

En su dimensión hogareña, Magecraft era una ciencia, aunque solo una pequeña minoría la podía utilizar. Debajo de la apariencia de la realidad, había controles invisibles que, cuando se entendían, permitirían a una persona con conocimientos hacer pequeños cambios en la realidad.

En esta nueva dimensión, la magia era, bueno, mágica. Aparentemente, entender los materiales con los que estaba trabajando era menos importante que "mover" su varita y "pronunciar correctamente" palabras falsas en latín. Cada clase aturdió la mente de Shirou ante la aparente simplicidad de deformar la realidad en esta dimensión.

Esta yuxtaposición se trasladó a Transfiguración. Dado que los efectos de la Transfiguración se parecían mucho a Alteración, una rama de la magia en la que realmente sobresalía, esperaba que las habilidades continuaran. Sin embargo, este no era exactamente el caso.

Por su parte, Alteracion requirió conocimiento del material original, así como qué tipo de cambios serían necesarios para lograr el resultado deseado. La transfiguración simplemente requería que imaginaras el resultado y dejaras que la magia haga el resto.

Shirou podía hacer hechizos de Transfiguración lo suficientemente bien, pero a veces quedaba atrapado en la brecha entre las dos ramas del lanzamiento de hechizos.

Defensa contra las artes oscuras era una clase que Shirou definitivamente podía apreciar. En esta nueva dimensión, aparentemente era mucho más probable encontrar algún tipo de especie fantasmal. De hecho, parecía que el Bosque Prohibido estaba habitado por una serie de criaturas peligrosas, por lo tanto, estaba prohibido.

Desafortunadamente, el profesor Quirrell, que enseñó en la clase, no parecía conocer muy bien el material, y tartamudeó el material a un ritmo repugnantemente lento. Ni siquiera habían comenzado las clases prácticas hasta un mes después. Al ritmo que iban, la clase no iba a completar todo el material del libro de texto.

Sin embargo, realmente no podía culpar al profesor. Al parecer, el hombre se había encontrado con vampiros durante el verano, y ahora vivía con un miedo perpetuo hacia ellos.

En su dimensión hogareña, donde tanto los Apóstoles Muertos como el Type-Moon tenían la distinción de vampiros, definitivamente eran dignos de miedo. Ni siquiera podía imaginar cómo sería un vampiro de esta dimensión, si causaran miedo en los poderosos magos de este mundo.

Herbología, una clase compartida con los Gryffindors, era simplemente una jardinería peligrosa y, por lo tanto, bastante fácil. Fue enseñado por la profesora Sprout, quien era la jefe de la casa Hufflepuff, y trataba a todos en su invernadero como a uno de sus propios hijos. Era estricta con los errores, y acumulaba puntos, pero estaba tan feliz de entregar puntos a un estudiante estudioso o trabajador.

La astronomía era una clase extraña y aparentemente inútil. No es que a Shirou no le gustara mirar el cielo nocturno, pero la maestra nunca mencionó cómo la habilidad se relacionaba con la magia.

Historia de la magia fue un curso interesante y emocionante. El maestro era un fantasma y, por lo tanto, explicó gran parte del material desde su propia perspectiva sobre los eventos. El enfoque principal del curso fueron las Rebeliones de los Duendes, que fueron guerras ocultas muy intensas entre los magos y los Duendes.

Volar fue una clase extraña. Shirou lentamente estaba aprendiendo a volar, pero en cada clase, no podía evitar preguntarse: "¿Por qué escobas?"

Fuera de las clases, Shirou pasó todo el tiempo que pudo en la Biblioteca de Hogwarts. Desafortunadamente para él, no tenían una sección sobre viajes dimensionales. Tampoco parecía ser un tema a menudo discutido en ninguno de los tomos mágicos examinados.

Fue desafortunado, pero no parecía haber una manera fácil de regresar a su dimensión de hogar. Podía tratar de rastrear otra espada con joyas, pero parecía tan probable que lo lanzara a otra dimensión aleatoria como lo era regresarlo a casa.

Desde que se había encontrado en esta dimensión, había visto magias que bordeaban el límite de la Hechicería. Y parecía que, con suficiente entrenamiento, podría hacer uso de esas magias.

Parecía que la mejor apuesta para él sería aprender la mayor cantidad posible de esta nueva magia, y ver cómo aplicarla al viaje dimensional.

Prometió ser una inversión larga, pero tenía la intención de volver a su propia dimensión y a su propio Rin.

* * *

**_Hola hola! Soy yo, el traductor haciendo un pequeño anunció para los lectores de los fic que traduzco. Verán, debido al aislamiento social que ocurre en mi pais, Perú, he tenido y tendré problemas por las próximas dos semanas para traerles actualizaciones de las historias en las que estoy traduciendo (esto también explica por que no hubo capitulo ayer Lunes), tratare de actualizar cuando pueda así que no se preocupen, el hecho de que tenga problemas no significa que tenga muchos problemas._****_Bueno, eso era todo lo que tenía que decir, también un favor, este capítulo lo estoy subiendo a través de la app de FanFiction, cosa que nunca he hecho, me avisan si hay alguna parte que se repita masivamente, números y códigos extraños o cualquier cosa inusual que pase._****_Bien, cuídense mucho, limpiense las manos con agua y jabón la misma cantidad de tiempo que dura el lema del Team Rocket, eviten lugares con muchas personas y tapense la boca con el antebrazo cuando estornuden._**


	5. El baño de las niñas es peligroso

Durante los dos meses que llevaba en Hogwarts, Shirou logró acercarse a Iris. A menudo pasaban sus comidas juntos, e Iris se estaba familiarizando tanto con la mesa de Hufflepuff como con la mesa de Gryffindor. A menudo se asociaron en su clase de Herbología compartida. Iris seguía siendo una chica tranquila, que rara vez hablaba de sí misma. Pero parecía disfrutar más de la compañía que de la conversación, lo cual era bueno, porque Shirou era terrible en las conversaciones pequeñas.

Dos semanas después del término, Iris fue agregada al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Era algo que ella le había confiado cuando se asociaron en Herbología. Aparentemente, ella había hecho algo en su primera lección de vuelo que debería haberla metido en problemas, pero en cambio la llevó al equipo de Quidditch como la buscadora más joven en un siglo. Después de hacerle una serie de preguntas que no pudo responder, las dos se retiraron a la biblioteca después de la clase para leer qué eran exactamente Quidditch y Buscadores.

El cambio no alteró mucho la relación de Shirou e Iris. Todavía comían juntos, ya sea en la mesa de Gryffindor o Hufflepuff. Sin embargo, durante un período de tiempo, Shirou notó que Iris se estaba abriendo más a los demás en su casa. Hubo varios períodos de comida en los que Shirou se había reunido con ella en la mesa de Gryffindor, pero vio que estaba en una conversación profunda con otros de su casa. Durante esos momentos, él la imitaba y trabajaba para hacer amigos en su propia casa.

El otro evento notable de los primeros dos meses involucró a Rin Tohsaka. En su mayor parte, Shirou había estado manteniendo su distancia de ella. Le preocupaba que pudiera deslizarse a su alrededor, debido a lo familiar que parecía. Todavía no había visto ningún indicio de designaciones de sellado o tablas de examen sangrientos en este mundo, pero no quería saber sobre ellos al deslizarse debido a algunas palabras descuidadas en una cara familiar.

Esta evasión terminó después de una clase de Pociones particularmente mala, donde el profesor Snape había pasado más tiempo merodeando sobre los estudiantes y hostigándolos que impartiendo instrucción. Rin no se había equivocado en absoluto, pero la chica a su lado se arrugó bajo la mirada del imponente profesor y agregó ingredientes en el momento equivocado. Su caldero explotó y arruinó las pociones de todos a su alrededor, incluida la poción de Rin. El profesor Snape había sido menos que comprensivo y había fallado todas las pociones destruidas en el desastre.

Cuando la clase terminó, Shirou había estado lo suficientemente cerca de Rin como para escucharla maldecir al profesor de Pociones con bastante dureza en japonés.

Después de una descripción particularmente colorida de lo que le haría al hombre con la poción que no había logrado preparar, Shirou no pudo evitarlo y se rió a carcajadas.

Rin se sorprendió al descubrir que la habían escuchado y entendido. Después de algunas amenazas corteses de ella, Shirou había prometido no contarle a nadie sobre los comentarios despectivos que había hecho sobre Snape.

Después de eso, no eran del todo amigos. Pero, de vez en cuando, Rin lo buscaba para una conversación en japonés. Según ella, usar el idioma era familiar y la hacía extrañar menos su hogar. Shirou no vio ninguna razón real para rechazarla, por lo que se reunió con ella de vez en cuando y hablaron sobre sus experiencias en Hogwarts en japonés.

* * *

Cuando llegó Halloween, Shirou estaba un poco preocupado por el tipo de efecto que la celebración tendría sobre Iris. Ella ya era reacia a la fama, y Halloween fue el aniversario de su derrota de Voldemort y, por lo tanto, el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres.

Entonces, cuando ella no apareció en Herbología, y luego no estuvo allí para la Fiesta de Halloween, se dirigió a su compañero Hufflepuff en los primeros años y le preguntó si alguno de ellos había escuchado algo. Hannah Abbott y Susan Bones parecían un poco preocupadas cuando lo mencionó.

"Por lo que escuché", dijo Hannah, "Hermione se burló de ella después de la clase de encantamientos y terminó llorando en un baño cercano. Aparentemente, Iris la vio irrumpir y la siguió. Nadie los ha visto desde entonces".

Shirou consideró brevemente salir corriendo para ver si podía encontrarlos cuando todas las conversaciones en el Gran Comedor se interrumpieron por el sonido de las puertas abiertas.

El profesor Quirrell salió corriendo al pasillo para anunciar que había un troll suelto en la escuela y luego se desmayó rápidamente.

La sala rápidamente descendió al caos, que fue resuelto solo por Dumbledore usando algún tipo de hechizo de conmoción para llamar la atención sobre sí mismo. Hizo algunos comandos rápidos a los estudiantes y maestros, pero Shirou solo podía pensar en una cosa. Iris y Hermione estaban afuera en la escuela con un troll. Estaban en peligro y necesitaban ayuda.

Cuando el resto de los Hufflepuff salieron del Gran Comedor, Shirou se alejó del grupo. Reforzando su cuerpo, cruzó corriendo el castillo hasta el aula de Encantamientos. No sabía dónde estaba el baño más cercano, pero eligió un pasillo al azar y corrió por él, esperando encontrar alguna señal de las chicas desaparecidas.

Después de varios minutos de búsqueda infructuosa, los sentidos reforzados de Shirou captaron un olor particular, que rápidamente se estaba volviendo más fuerte y más asqueroso. Recordando que el libro de texto de Defensa mencionaba lo repugnantes que eran los trolls, Shirou rápidamente se redirigió a su hogar con el olor. Pensó que, si podía eliminar la amenaza en el origen, entonces no tendría que buscar a Iris y Hermione.

Desafortunadamente, encontró al troll y a las chicas al mismo tiempo. Dobló una esquina justo a tiempo para escuchar a una chica gritar y ver el bulto gris de un troll de montaña abriéndose camino hacia la puerta de lo que supuso que era el baño de chicas.

Shirou no pensó, solo actuó. Entre un momento y el siguiente, tenía copias rastreadas de Kanshou y Bakuya y su cuerpo ya reforzado corría hacia el troll. Los circuitos mágicos que no había logrado arreglar en este nuevo cuerpo se quejaban ligeramente, pero un Fantasma Noble de Rango C todavía estaba dentro de sus capacidades.

Se sintió un poco incómodo durante los primeros pasos, ya que las espadas ahora eran mucho más grandes con respecto a su cuerpo de lo que estaba acostumbrado. Sin embargo, su fuerza reforzada compensaba la diferencia en el tamaño relativo y su mente se adaptaba a la diferencia en el alcance.

El troll no había dado más que unos pocos pasos en el baño antes de que Shirou estuviera encima. Kanshou se balanceó hacia abajo, apuntando al tendón de Aquiles en la pata trasera de la criatura.

La piel de un troll supuestamente era tan dura como la piedra, y muy difícil de perforar, incluso con hechizos fuertes. Kanshou lo cortó como si estuviera hecho de mantequilla derretida.

La cuchilla se clavó en la carne y atravesó el tendón, haciendo que el troll gritara de dolor. Tropezó hacia adelante medio paso antes de colapsar sobre su cara.

Shirou no perdió tiempo en saltar sobre la parte posterior del troll y correr hasta la base de su cuello.

Le trataron brevemente la escena de Iris, con su varita afuera, presionando a Hermione contra la pared como para protegerla del troll. Ambos tenían expresiones de asombro al verlo correr por la parte trasera del troll.

Los ojos de Iris se dirigieron hacia el troll en el suelo y rápidamente empujaron a Hermione a un lado cuando una de las extremidades agitadas del troll acercó su palo a la sorprendente distancia de la pareja.

El arma sujetó a Iris y la hizo girar en uno de los puestos de baño cercanos. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero eso importaba muy poco ya que Iris simplemente se estrelló contra la madera débil del puesto.

Shirou saltó la distancia restante hasta la base del cuello del troll y trajo a Kanshou y Bakuya hacia abajo para encontrarse dentro del cuello del troll.

El cuerpo del troll se sacudió una vez más antes de dejar de moverse. Su cabeza se detuvo a varias pulgadas del muñón que goteaba de su cuello.

Una mirada a Hermione mostró que estaba hiperventilando, pero por lo demás está bien. Shirou luego desechó sus espadas y rápidamente fue a ver a Iris.

La encontró en una pila de escombros de madera frente a un inodoro. Ella no se movía, y él tentativamente se adelantó para comprobar su pulso. Cuando encontró uno, extendió su magia para usar el agarre estructural en su cuerpo. Con su dominio de la técnica, era una forma bastante invasiva de detectar lesiones, pero esto era una emergencia. Sintió que su energía fluía hacia la niña, y lo que encontró allí lo sorprendió.

El cuerpo de Iris brillaba con magia a la vista. Fluía dentro de ella y a través de ella y bailaba en sintonía con el latido de su corazón y el flujo de su sangre. Si su agarre no la revelara también como humana, Shirou habría pensado que la niña era una Criatura Fantasmal. Ella estaba en sintonía con la magia que la rodeaba.

La magia que fluyó a través de ella actuó como una magia de refuerzo natural. El poder fluyó a lugares dañados en el cuerpo y trabajó para restaurarlos a un estado saludable.

Shirou agregó su propia magia de refuerzo a su cuerpo, trabajando para ayudar a su propio poder en su trabajo.

Mientras su mente analizaba la información que había captado del cuerpo de Iris, encontró una cantidad de cosas impactantes adicionales.

Un intrincado hechizo se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Shirou no pudo analizar el funcionamiento de la magia, pero la intención residual del lanzador permaneció en el hechizo.

Amor eterno y un deseo de proteger.

Quienquiera que haya lanzado este hechizo sobre Iris lo había hecho para protegerla, y podía ver las asombrosas protecciones que podía proporcionarle, pero solo por una grieta en el hechizo que distorsionaba el hechizo de su propósito.

En la frente de la niña, detrás de su notoria cicatriz, había una cosa mágica horriblemente pútrida. Cuando Shirou hizo contacto con él, la magia se retorció y se sacudió como una criatura viviente. Su agarre estructural de la lesión lo hizo querer vomitar, pero se las arregló para aprender algunas cosas.

Había un fragmento de alma incrustado en la cabeza de la niña. El agarre estructural de Shirou no pudo tocar el fragmento en sí, pero lo que aprendió de la carne alrededor de la herida fue más que suficiente.

El fragmento era malévolo y maligno. El poder dentro de él se extendió en un intento de matar o subvertir a su anfitrión. De la carne corrupta que envolvió el fragmento, Shirou solo pudo discernir un hecho sobre el creador de esta horrible magia. Un nombre: Voldemort.

Shirou consideró brevemente a la niña. Probablemente podría eliminar el alma de ella usando Rule Breaker, pero no tenía idea de lo que haría el alma liberada. También podría evitar llamar la atención sobre sí mismo y las habilidades de Rule Breaker simplemente señalando que había algo de magia oscura en la cicatriz de Iris. Seguramente las personas de este mundo con su magia que rayaba en lo milagroso tendrían una solución que no requiere el uso de un Fantasma Noble.

Esto sacó a relucir la otra cosa sorprendentemente oscura sobre la chica tímida. Ella fue víctima de abuso. Su cuerpo recordaba las palizas a manos de sus parientes, ser forzada a un espacio estrecho, y horas y horas de trabajo doméstico. Sabía que a ella no le gustaba la atención, pero ahora ese conocimiento adquirió un significado diferente. La sangre de Shirou hirvió cuando revivió los horrores de su vida a través de su poder de agarre.

Apretó los dientes y miró a la chica inconsciente que tenía delante. Esta chica estaba en problemas. Ella había estado sufriendo por tanto tiempo, y Shirou haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para salvarla.

Mientras la miraba, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y se enfocaron en su rostro.

"¿Shirou?" Preguntó con cansancio antes de que sus ojos comenzaran a vagar y perder el foco. "¿Hermione?"

"Aquí." Vino una voz tranquila detrás de él, seguido de un hipo.

Shirou se volvió y descubrió que Hermione se había unido a ellos. Dados sus grandes ojos y su total desprecio por el charco de sangre troll que se extendía detrás de ella, Shirou supuso que la pobre niña estaba en estado de shock. Hipo nuevamente cuando Shirou la miró, pero no parecía tener ninguna herida física sobre ella.

Asintiendo para sí mismo, Shirou levantó cuidadosamente a la aturdida Iris en sus brazos y se levantó.

"Vamos a llevarte a ti ya Iris a la enfermería". Le dijo a Hermione. "¿Crees que puedes caminar tan lejos?"

"Eso parece una buena idea." La niña aturdida respondió.

Shirou rodeó cuidadosamente el cadáver del troll y salió al pasillo. Hermione dio un paso detrás de él.

Apenas había salido dos pasos del baño cuando vio a la profesora McGonagall corriendo por el pasillo hacia él. Notó que el profesor Snape y Dumbledore doblaban la esquina detrás de ella.

Venían en la dirección opuesta a la que tenía que ir, así que se apartó de ellos y comenzó a caminar hacia la enfermería. Hermione solo dudó por un momento después de verlos antes de apresurarse a alcanzarlo.

"¡Señor Emiya!" La profesora McGonagall gritó desde el pasillo. Ella aumentó su ritmo para alcanzarlos.

Cuando pasó frente al baño de chicas, se detuvo de golpe y miró la habitación con la cara pálida y la mandíbula abierta.

Shirou no había dejado de caminar, pero se volvió para mirar al profesor. Al ver que ya no estaba interesada en él, él aumentó su ritmo. Iris no estaba en peligro real, pero estaba sufriendo, y cuanto antes llegara a la enfermería, más rápido podría aliviarse.

Un momento después, los maestros corrieron para alcanzarlo, y se les unió el profesor Quirrell.

"¡Señor Emiya!" McGonagall dijo insistentemente.

"Profesor." Él respondió respetuosamente, sin disminuir la velocidad en absoluto.

"¡Suficiente!" Snape espetó. "¡Detente donde estás y cuéntanos qué pasó allí!"

Hermione se estremeció, pero Shirou no dudó en absoluto.

"Tengo un estudiante herido aquí, profesor". Dijo, señalando a Iris en sus brazos. "Y creo que Hermione está en estado de shock. Podemos hablar una vez que hayamos llegado a la enfermería".

A su lado, Hermione asintió. "Probablemente tenga razón". Ella dijo. "Solo he leído sobre el shock en los libros de ficción, pero mis síntomas coinciden muy bien. Tendré que leerlo más tarde de una fuente confiable".

Shirou la miró por el rabillo del ojo. Sabía que se rumoreaba que la niña era un ratón de biblioteca, pero esa respuesta fue mucho más allá de lo que hubiera esperado de un niño de once años.

"No es más de lo que se merece". Dijo Snape detrás de él. "La _chica que vivió_ probablemente estaba buscando la gloria. Esto es lo que sucede cuando intentas luchar contra un troll de montaña. Tal vez ella aprenderá su lección después de esto".

Después de un momento de reflexión, continuó. "Y 10 puntos de Hufflepuff por responder".

Hermione se rio. "Sí, profesor". Dijo sarcásticamente, entre risas. "Pensamos que iríamos a luchar contra un troll de montaña. Parecía lo mejor para un primer año. ¡Después de todo, conocemos el hechizo de levitación! ¿Cómo podríamos haber perdido con semejante arma?".

Shirou sintió que Iris se movía en sus brazos y la miró. Se había recuperado un poco de su estado aturdido y estaba mirando a Hermione con preocupación.

Shirou siguió su mirada y notó la mirada vidriosa en los ojos de Hermione, así como el hecho de que ella deambulaba ligeramente mientras caminaba.

"Profesores". Dijo, llamando su atención y cortando lo que Snape había estado a punto de decir. "¿Le importaría llevar a Hermione? Creo que su adrenalina está a punto de agotarse".

Detrás de él, escuchó a Snape resoplar, y frunció el ceño. Snape no era un maestro efectivo en primer lugar, pero ahora se burlaba de que sus alumnos estuvieran en una situación peligrosa.

McGonagall, por otro lado, sacó su varita y apuntó a Hermione. La chica mareada dejó escapar un rápido grito cuando fue levitada del suelo.

"Por favor, siéntese, señorita Granger". McGonagall instruyó. "Será más cómodo así".

Hermione parecía un poco cautelosa de sentarse en algo que no podía ver, pero después de un poco de agitación, se acomodó en una posición sentada.

Justo a tiempo, aparentemente, cuando comenzó a mirar a su alrededor adormilada. El estallido de adrenalina al ser atacada estaba abandonando su sistema rápidamente, y se estaba derrumbando por la energía alta.

"Señor Emiya". Dumbledore habló desde su lado. "Tal vez mientras nos dirigimos a la enfermería con nuestros cargos, podrías aclararnos sobre la situación con el troll".

Shirou asintió mientras continuaba. "Lo encontré a punto de atacar a Iris y Hermione en el baño de chicas. Decidí que la forma más rápida de garantizar su seguridad era matarlo. Así que lo hice".

Shirou miró al Director cuando terminó su explicación y vio la sonrisa serena del hombre tensarse un poco. En sus brazos, Iris resopló suavemente.

"Como si un primer año pudiera hacerle _eso_ a un troll de montaña completamente desarrollado". Murmuró Snape detrás de ellos.

"Shirou" Dumbledore imploró, lanzando una rápida mirada a su profesor de Pociones. "¿Podrías dar más detalles sobre eso? ¿Cómo terminaste en el baño con el troll? ¿Y cómo lo mataste?"

"Es Halloween". Shirou comenzó. "Pero también es el aniversario de la muerte de los padres de Iris". Varios pasos a su alrededor vacilaron e Iris se puso rígida en sus brazos. "Me preocupaba cómo podría estar reaccionando a la fecha". Los profesores continuaron caminando detrás de él, aunque Snape ahora estaba cojeando visiblemente. "Cuando no se presentó a Herbolaria o la Fiesta de Halloween, me preocupé y pregunté por el pasillo.

"Aparentemente, Hermione estaba siendo intimidada y había buscado refugio en un baño cercano". Miró a la chica en cuestión y la vio adormilada prestándole atención. "Iris la siguió para brindarle apoyo. Así que no estaban en el Gran Comedor para escuchar sobre el troll.

"Cuando me di cuenta, corrí a ver si podía encontrarlos y advertirles. En cambio, me encontré con el troll a punto de atacarlos".

Shirou se detuvo aquí para abrir las puertas de la enfermería. Luego entró silenciosamente y se dirigió directamente a una de las camas cercanas.

Gentilmente dejó a Iris en una cama justo cuando Madame Pomfrey, la bruja médica residente, llegó al lado de la cama. Mientras observaba a Hermione bajar suavemente a la cama de al lado, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Los profesores a su alrededor observaron en silencio sus acciones, y aunque Snape estaba ansioso por hacer la pregunta en la mente de todos, Quirrell terminó golpeándolo.

"E-E-Entonces", tartamudeó el profesor, "¿cómo terminaste matando al troll?"

"Le corté el tendón de Aquiles", dijo Shirou sucintamente, "lo que hizo que se derrumbara hacia adelante. Se sacudió en el suelo y cortó a Iris. Luego lo decapité".

"¿Con que?" Preguntó Snape. "La Maldición de corte es un hechizo de año superior, e incluso si lo supieras, un primer año no tendría suficiente poder para cortar un palillo de dientes, y mucho menos la piel resistente a la magia de un troll".

Aquí Shirou vaciló. Decirles la verdad sería exponer algo sobre él y su magia. Sin embargo, había usado armas rastreadas frente a testigos. Hermione estaba fuera de eso, y de la paleta de pociones que Madame Pomfrey había colocado al lado de la cama de Iris, pronto sería drogada. En esa situación, ninguno de los dos corroboraría ninguna mentira que intentara decir ahora.

Mentir sobre las espadas estaba fuera de la cuestión, pero tal vez podría eludir un poco la verdad.

"Usé espadas". Shirou dijo.

Miró a su alrededor y se encontró con las miradas incrédulas de los profesores de los alrededores. Luego extendió las manos, con la palma hacia arriba, y rastreó copias de Kanshou y Bakuya en ellas.

"Este es un poder que he tenido durante varios años". Lo cual era cierto. "Cuando llamo a estas espadas, aparecen en mis manos". También es cierto Solo estaba olvidando mencionar que también podía llamar a miles de otras espadas. "Creo que puede ser algún tipo de magia accidental". Se cubrió un poco en la última parte. Había oído hablar de la magia accidental en este mundo, y aunque en realidad no era una buena explicación para su habilidad para crear espadas, podría ser suficiente para despistar a los profesores.

Dumbledore dio un paso adelante y examinó las espadas con ojo crítico.

"La magia accidental no tiende a ser tan ... consistente". Dijo Dumbledore, empujando a Bakya con su varita. "Quizás, muchacho, simplemente tienes un don para Conjurar" El hombre barbudo asintió para sí mismo. "Puede ser algo que consideremos más tarde. Por ahora, estoy seguro de que tus compañeros de casa están preocupados por ti. Deberías volver a tus dormitorios y terminaremos de lidiar con la situación del troll".

Shirou vaciló ante las instrucciones del Director. Echó un vistazo a las dos camas de enfermería que actualmente estaban ocupadas por Gryffindors dormidos.

Madame Pomfrey lo sorprendió mirándolo y le sonrió amablemente.

"Les di ambas pociones para ayudarlos a dormir". Ella dijo. "No se despertarán hasta mañana por la mañana. Si quieres estar aquí cuando se despierten, pasa mañana por la mañana".

Shirou asintió y se volvió para unirse a los profesores cuando salieron del ala médica.

"Señor Emiya". McGonagall gritó cuando se acercó a ella. Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido cuando él se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella. "Supongo que debo darte 25 puntos por derrotar a un troll, incluso si confrontarlo fue una idea tonta". Luego miró hacia las camas de enfermería ocupadas antes de volverse para mirarlo a los ojos. "Y por salvar a dos de nuestros estudiantes, les agradezco sinceramente".

Shirou sostuvo su mirada y asintió. "Me alegro de haber podido salvarlos". Respondió.

Las comisuras de los labios de McGonagall se torcieron hacia lo que podría haber sido una sonrisa para una mujer menos estoica.

"¿Estás seguro de que no debes estar en Gryffindor?" Ella dijo, haciendo un gesto para que la precediera por la puerta.

"El Sombrero lo mencionó". Shirou reflexionó mientras caminaba. "Pero lo recomendó en su contra. Creo que implicaba que me haría demasiado imprudente".

Por un momento, le pareció oír a McGonagall resoplar y reír, pero cuando la miró, el sonido se apagó y ella simplemente lo miró con su expresión severa.

* * *

Cuando Shirou entró en la sala común de Hufflepuff, cada Puff estaba allí, estaban completamente en silencio, y todos lo miraban.

"Shirou". Una de las chicas de séptimo año dijo sin aliento. "¿Te escapaste y mataste al troll?"

Con toda la atención de la casa de Hufflepuff sobre él, Shirou se perdió sobre cómo responder, por lo que recurrió a su método habitual para responder preguntas en situaciones estresantes: honestidad simple e incierta.

"Ummm, ¿sí?" Él dijo.

El silencio de la sala duró otro segundo antes de que todos en la sala común comenzaran a hablar a la vez. Grupos más pequeños se separaron del cuerpo principal de estudiantes y comenzaron a discutir entre ellos. Un grupo más grande surgió y rodeó a Shirou, bombardeándolo con preguntas y felicitaciones.

"Shirou" Gabriel gritó, su rostro con un semblante severo que se deslizaba en una sonrisa irónica. "Pensé que te había dicho que debatieras con tus compañeros Puffs si vas a salir corriendo y hacer algo estúpido. Como, por ejemplo, luchar contra un troll de montaña completamente desarrollado".

Shirou le devolvió la sonrisa al prefecto antes de sacudir la cabeza. "En realidad tenía el objetivo de advertir a Iris y Hermione sobre el troll. Pero encontré a las chicas y al troll al mismo tiempo, y correr no parecía ser una opción".

Gabriel asintió gravemente. "Nos enteramos de lo que sucedió en los retratos. Dijeron que Iris y Hermione fueron llevadas al ala médica. ¿Estarán bien?"

La sala común una vez más se quedó en silencio cuando las innumerables conversaciones en la sala se interrumpieron, todos los Puffs esperaban escuchar sobre el bienestar de su compañero de escuela.

"Estarán bien". Shirou dijo, y un suspiro colectivo de alivio fue lanzado en toda la sala común. Un momento después, la conversación comenzó de nuevo.

Poco después, alguien apareció con comida y bebida de los elfos domésticos, y la sala común de Hufflepuff organizó su propia fiesta de Halloween y la celebración de la matanza de trolls hasta altas horas de la noche.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, encontró a Shirou en el ala del hospital, intentando llevar a Madame Pomfrey a descubrir las cosas sobre Iris de las que se había enterado a través del agarre estructural. Los resultados no fueron prometedores.

La magia de Iris aparentemente hizo un trabajo excesivamente bueno para curar su cuerpo. A pesar de la historia de abuso físico que Shirou leyó, no quedó ni una cicatriz en su cuerpo. Las costillas fracturadas se habían curado por completo y ahora eran incluso más fuertes de lo que habían sido originalmente. Su magia incluso mantuvo su salud y nutrición en general. A pesar de años de no comer lo suficiente, sus huesos y órganos funcionaban correctamente, incluso si era delgada para su edad. Al final, todos los escaneos mágicos realizados por Pomfrey mostraron que Iris estaba perfectamente sana, y Shirou no podía revelar su historial de abuso sin revelar sus habilidades.

La cuestión de un alma que reside en su cicatriz fue aún más difícil de resolver. Los escaneos de Pomfrey aparentemente le dieron un resultado típico esperado de las cicatrices resultantes de la Magia Oscura. Después de eso, intentar convencerla de que escaneara la cicatriz resultó ser ineficaz. Citar un mal presentimiento sobre la cicatriz solo le valió una mirada mordaz de Pomfrey, y una conferencia sobre no juzgar a las personas por sus cicatrices.

Luego pasó un tiempo leyendo uno de los libros de texto básicos de Runas mientras esperaba que las chicas se despertaran. En su propio mundo, las Runas habían sido una de las ramas de la magia en las que había logrado obtener competencia, ya que no estaban limitadas por la alineación elemental del taumaturgo.

Estaba feliz de descubrir que, si bien las aplicaciones en esta dimensión eran ligeramente diferentes, las runas mismas no cambiaron. El libro de texto que hojeó parecía centrarse principalmente en las runas gaélicas y germánicas, con las que Shirou estaba más familiarizado.

Finalmente, Iris se removió en su cama, y Shirou dejó su libro y dirigió su atención hacia ella. Miró a su alrededor con cansancio por un momento, y Shirou se dio cuenta de que probablemente estaba buscando sus anteojos. Los recuperó de la mesita de noche y se los pasó a Iris.

Cuando se puso las gafas, parecía realmente sorprendida de verlo.

"¿Shirou?" Ella gruñó, su voz áspera.

Shirou rápidamente agarró la taza de agua que había quedado al lado de la cama y se la pasó a Iris. Ella asintió agradecida y bebió profundamente de la taza.

"Gracias." Dijo después de terminar la copa. Luego miró a su alrededor, tratando de averiguar dónde estaba. Sus ojos se posaron en Hermione, que aún dormía en la cama de al lado. "¿Se encuentra ella bien?" Preguntó preocupada.

"Ella solo está descansando". Shirou la tranquilizó. "La experiencia la sacudió un poco, pero por lo demás resultó ilesa. De hecho, recibiste el mayor daño de todos los que estaban allí".

"¿Qué le pasó al troll?" Dijo Iris mientras se frotaba la cabeza. "Recuerdo haber sido golpeado por su vara ... Entonces ... lo siguiente que puedo recordar claramente es que me llevaron por el pasillo. Hermione sonaba borracha, y le estabas diciendo a los profesores". Ella sonrió levemente cuando sus recuerdos se filtraron, y recordó las miradas que todos los profesores le habían estado dando a Shirou.

Shirou frunció el ceño. "No les estaba diciendo todo lo que sucedió". Respondió. "No especificaron lo que querían saber, así que les di la versión más simple de los eventos. Estaba tratando de llevarte al ala médica, no tuve tiempo para distraerme con las preguntas".

"Gracias por eso, por cierto". Iris dijo suavemente.

"No solo iba a dejarte allí". Shirou le aseguró. "Pero en cuanto al troll, está muerto. Yo ..." Shirou se interrumpió al notar que Iris ya no se frotaba la frente tanto como se frotaba la cicatriz. "¿Te duele la cicatriz?"

"Si." Ella dijo, frotando con cuidado la cicatriz. "Ha estado actuando desde que vine a Hogwarts. No está tan mal en este momento, pero a veces duele mucho".

"¿Te importaría si intentara algo?" Shirou dijo extendiéndose hacia adelante. Sin embargo, se detuvo de repente, cuando Iris retrocedió de su mano que se acercaba. Él reconoció la acción de ella, y recordó las docenas de veces que había visto a la niña alejarse del contacto físico en los últimos dos meses. La acción tenía un reparto muy diferente ahora que él sabía de su historial de abuso. "No te lastimaré". Dijo, mirándola de cerca.

Ella lo miró por un momento antes de asentir y presentar su frente para que la tocara.

Suavemente colocó su mano sobre su cicatriz y la alcanzó con el agarre estructural. Una vez más, la historia de su cuerpo fluyó hacia él. Podía ver lo que su magia había hecho para mantenerla sana, a expensas de la musculatura y la altura. Examinó de cerca la corrupción del fragmento de alma y cualquier cambio que hubiera sufrido.

Desde que llegó al castillo, algo había provocado un aumento de la corrupción. Donde antes, la magia de Iris había tenido éxito en aislar completamente el fragmento, ahora estaba en el último plano. Zarcillos de energía oscura se deslizaban por las grietas de las defensas y atacaban la mente de Iris.

Con una aplicación cuidadosa de la magia de refuerzo, Shirou reforzó las defensas existentes de Iris en torno a la influencia corruptora del fragmento de alma.

Sintió los poderosos hechizos defensivos en Iris fortalecerse y hacer retroceder la influencia del fragmento.

El fragmento había sido empujado hacia atrás, pero los hechizos no pudieron expulsarlo por completo, y Shirou no se atrevió a poner más Prana en el cuerpo de Iris.

No iba a ser una solución permanente, pero quizás le daría algo de tiempo buscar en la Biblioteca de Hogwarts fragmentos de alma, filacterias y cosas intangibles.

Él tenía Rule Breaker como un plan de respaldo, pero esa daga era delicada en lo que hacía, y Shirou prefería no liberar el fragmento de alma mientras posiblemente también eliminaba la protección que Iris tenía de él.

Escuchó a Iris suspirar de alivio, mientras el dolor de su cicatriz se desvanecía.

Shirou cuidadosamente retiró su magia de Iris, y luego lentamente apartó su mano de su rostro.

Inmediatamente, Iris lo miró a la cara.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" Preguntó con voz asombrada. Con cautela extendió la mano y pasó una mano sobre la cicatriz. "Nunca realmente dolió antes de venir al castillo, pero no recuerdo haber sentido esto ... tan ... ¿normal?"

Shirou suspiró para dejar salir algo de la tensión de su cuerpo. Reforzar el cuerpo de otra persona ya era bastante difícil. Reforzar los hechizos defensivos en su cuerpo era niveles más complicados.

"No puedo explicar todo en este momento". Shirou dijo disculpándose. "He tenido algunas habilidades que podría usar antes de venir a Hogwarts. Hacerme más resistente a mí y a los demás es solo una de ellas". Él le sonrió con tristeza. "Déjame aprender un poco más sobre la magia aquí y tal vez pueda poner las cosas en perspectiva por mí mismo. Entonces puedo explicarlo".

Iris le devolvió la sonrisa. "Entonces es mágico, ¿eh? Podrías haber dicho eso".

Durante unos minutos, Shirou e Iris se sentaron en un agradable silencio. Shirou rellenó el agua de Iris con una jarra cercana. Volvió a beber y tiernamente tocó diferentes partes de su cuerpo para verificar su condición.

Finalmente, el silencio fue roto por un suave bostezo cuando Hermione se despertó y se tumbó en su cama.

Miró a su alrededor confundida por un momento antes de que Iris la llamara para llamar su atención.

"¿Estás bien, Hermione?"

Hermione se concentró en ellos por un momento antes de soltar: "¡Troll!". Respiró hondo y miró alrededor de la habitación mientras acariciaba su cuerpo para asegurarse de que tenía todas sus extremidades.

Finalmente, soltó el aliento en un jadeo de aire y volvió a mirar a Iris y Shirou.

"Creo que estoy bien". Ella dijo vacilante. "Recuerdo haber estado en el baño, hablando con Iris. ¡Entonces entró un troll!" Su voz se elevó en tono mientras los recuerdos aumentaban la adrenalina en su cuerpo. "Luego se cayó y golpeó a Iris. ¡Entonces Shirou le _cortó la cabeza_!" Su voz se elevó una octava entera con ese recuerdo. "Entonces vinieron los profesores". Hermione se relajó visiblemente cuando mencionó la llegada de las figuras de autoridad. "Entonces ..." Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y una mirada de terror se deslizó por el rostro de la niña. "Entonces ..." chilló.

"¡¿HABLÉ CON UN PROFESOR!?" Ella gritó. En contraste con su calma anterior, ella comenzó a hiperventilar y sus palabras salieron a toda prisa. "¡Oh, no! ¡Fui tan grosero con el profesor Snape! ¡Estoy seguro de que perderé tantos puntos! ¡Y estoy seguro de que me odiará! ¡Nunca antes un maestro me había odiado! ¡Va a ser terrible! "

Por un momento, el único sonido en el ala médica fue el golpeteo de los zapatos de Madame Pomfrey mientras se dirigía a examinar a sus, ahora claramente despiertos, pacientes. Shirou e Iris solo podían mirar a Hermione mientras la chica en cuestión se agarraba la cabeza con las manos.

Entonces Iris se echó a reír. No solo una pequeña risita, o un resoplido, como Shirou había escuchado de la chica antes. Esta fue una carcajada completa. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, sus músculos del estómago temblaban demasiado de risa como para mantenerla sentada.

Hermione levantó la cabeza para lanzar una mirada furiosa en dirección a Iris, pero la niña se reía demasiado para hacer algo más que darse la vuelta en la cama y aferrarse a los costados.

Se detuvo momentáneamente cuando Madame Pomfrey se aclaró la garganta al lado de la cama. Luego, Iris se quedó sin aliento, se secó las lágrimas de los ojos, miró el resplandor de Hermione y se derrumbó en un tembloroso reír.

"Señorita Potter, no puedo verificar su condición si está rodando así". Madame Pomfrey lo regañó.

Después de algunos intentos fallidos de controlarse, Iris finalmente logró quedarse quieta el tiempo suficiente para que Madame Pomfrey la revisara.

Varios minutos después, las niñas fueron liberadas con algunos viales de Calming Draft, que debían usar si tenían problemas para dormir, y las instrucciones para comer mucho.

Tomando en serio esas instrucciones, el trío decidió que Iris y Hermione deberían regresar rápidamente a la Torre Gryffindor y cambiarse antes de que se encontraran en el Gran Comedor para desayunar.


	6. Hacer lo que dice la portada

"En serio, Shirou". Dijo Rin mientras se sentaba frente a él en la mesa de Gryffindor.Varios de los Gryffs cercanos levantaron la vista ante la repentina adición de un Ravenclaw a su mesa, pero nadie hizo ningún comentario al respecto. "Salir a pelear contra un troll y solo. ¿Acaso tienes un deseo de muerte?"

Iris y Hermione miraron a Rin, y Hermione abrió la boca para defender a Shirou.Shirou la interrumpió al recordar que en realidad no se habían presentado el uno al otro, y que Rin tendía a ser un poco cáustica cuando estaba preocupada.

"Rin", le dijo amablemente, "esta es Iris Potter y Hermione Granger. Iris, Hermione, esta es Rin Tohsaka".Los tres asintieron el uno al otro antes de que Shirou volviera a hablar."¿Estabas preocupado por mí, Rin?"

Ella lo miró brevemente, antes de apartar rápidamente la vista. "No, en absoluto. Simplemente me preocupaba que la única otra persona en este castillo capaz de mantener una conversación decente se hubiera ido y les hubieran golpeado la cabeza. ¿Dónde me dejaría eso, Shirou?"

Shirou sonrió ante su respuesta y tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que este Rin era distinto del que conocía en su dimensión hogareña.Sin embargo, eran lo suficientemente similares como para que Shirou pudiera captar las señales que Rin estaba emitiendo.Señales que, si hubiera conocido a Rin a esta edad originalmente, nunca habría captado.

"Gracias por su preocupación." Él le agradeció y bajó la cabeza en agradecimiento. Ella simplemente le frunció el ceño.

"Estab-" Ella dejó de hablar para mirar su plato de comida.

"¿_De_ _dónde sacaste arroz y salmón a la parrilla_?", Preguntó en japonés.Entonces notó el tazón de sopa al lado del plato. "¿_¡Eso es miso_!?", Agarró el cuenco y se lo llevó a la nariz.

Puso el cuenco junto a su propio plato y luego miró de arriba a abajo la mesa.

No había salmón a la parrilla, arroz o miso a la vista.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada y le ordenó que respondiera a su pregunta.

"_Los elfos domésticos aceptaron hacerme comida japonesa, ya que les incomodaba que cocinara mi propia comida_", respondió en japonés.

"¿_Qué_?"

"¿Qué?"Iris preguntó "¿Qué idioma es ese?"

"Lo siento."Shirou dijo. "Eso era japonés. Se preguntaba de dónde saqué la comida japonesa".

"Ah. La cosa de los elfos domésticos, ¿verdad?"

"Si." Shirou se volvió hacia Rin." Probablemente deberíamos seguir con el inglés para esta conversación".

"Esta bien." Rin se sonrojó ligeramente." Simplemente me emocioné. Quizás podrías explicar con más detalle cómo hiciste para conseguir esa comida".

"Puedo mostrarte después de Pociones hoy, si eso es aceptable".

Ella asintió y miró su plato con avidez mientras se servía un desayuno inglés más tradicional de los platos sobre la mesa.

"¿Sois dos de Japón entonces?"Preguntó Hermione.

"Si." Rin respondió.

"Probablemente." Shirou dijo mientras alcanzaba para recuperar su sopa de miso de donde Rin la había dejado.

Las tres chicas se giraron para mirar a Shirou.

"¿'Probablemente'?" Preguntó Rin."¿Cómo puedes 'probablemente' ser de algún lado?"

"Cuando era más joven, quedé atrapado en un ... desastre natural".Shirou respondió, tomándose un momento para tomar un poco de caldo de miso."No tengo ningún recuerdo de mi vida antes de los siete años. Por lo tanto, no puedo estar 100 por ciento seguro de que no nací en otro lugar o que no viví fuera de Japón antes de eso".

Las chicas y varios Gryffindors que habían escuchado la historia ahora lo miraban con horror.

"Qué..." Rin vaciló. "¿Qué hay de tu familia? Seguramente sabrían algo así".

"Todos murieron en el desastre".Shirou tomó un bocado de arroz. "Así como todos los vecinos. Yo fui el único que sobrevivió".

"Shirou ..." Iris parecía que estaba a punto de llorar. "¿Estás bien?"

Parpadeó ante la pregunta.

"Estoy bien. Me protegi del troll antes de que me viera".

"Eso no es lo que yo ... ¿Alguien te recogió?"

"Si." Él respondió simplemente, no queriendo entrar en demasiados detalles sobre cosas que no habían sucedido en esta dimensión.

"¿Te ... te tratan bien?" Ella preguntó.

Shirou frunció el ceño al recordar el trato que Iris recibió a manos de su propia familia de acogida.

"Lo hizo. Pero falleció no mucho después de que me acogió".

Iris hizo una mueca ante esa respuesta.

Su sección de la mesa permaneció en silencio durante varios minutos mientras los estudiantes cercanos comían su comida.

"Entonces ..." Rin finalmente rompió el silencio. "¿Ustedes dos son nativos entonces?" Ella recibió dos asentimientos vacilantes en respuesta. "No soy bueno para distinguir los acentos ingleses. ¿De dónde eres?"

"Hampstead".Hermione respondió de inmediato. "Es un área de Londres". Aclaró cuando vio las miradas confusas en los rostros de Shirou y Rin.

"Surrey".Dijo Iris.

"¿Hindhead?"Rin respondió.

Todos se giraron para mirarla sorprendidos.

"Ah...No. Little Whinging ... ¿Por qué sabes de secciones de Surrey, pero no de Londres?"

"Soy fanático de Sherlock Holmes".

A un lado, Hermione hizo un sonido de comprensión y asintió alegremente.

"¿Y tú, Rin?" Hermione saltó a la conversación. "¿De donde eres?"

"Mi familia vive a las afueras de Tokio".Ella respondio.

Eso explicaba por qué Shirou no había podido encontrar ninguna señal de ellos en Fuyuki. No existía el concepto de segundos propietarios en este mundo, por lo que nunca se les había asignado quedarse en esa área.

Entonces las implicaciones adicionales de su declaración se hundieron.

La familia de Rin todavía estaba o no había habido Cuarta Guerra del Grial, su padre nunca se había ido a pelear, y no había muerto.

Si no hubiera habido una Cuarta Guerra, entonces el desastre que mató a su familia nunca habría sucedido en este mundo.

La gente que no había podido salvar ese día todavía podría estar viva aquí, en este mundo.

Si Rin estuviera aquí, entonces también podría haber un análogo de sí mismo en este mundo.

"¿Entonces realmente vives en Japón? ¿Por qué asistes a la escuela aquí en Gran Bretaña entonces?" Preguntó Hermione, separando a Shirou de sus pensamientos.

"Mi familia tiene ascendencia de Europa". Rin respondió. "Nuestra familia ha tratado de sacar lo mejor de ambos mundos aprendiendo las magias japonesas mientras nos mantenemos al tanto de los avances en la magia occidental."

"Parece que nuestro linaje es al menos reconocido por Hogwarts. Cuando mi familia visitó Londres hace varios años, realicé un poco de magia accidental, y fue suficiente para escribir mi nombre en el libro de estudiantes aceptados aquí en Hogwarts.

"Cuando el pobre búho llegó a Japón con mi carta de admisión, estaba entusiasmado con la posibilidad de aprender la magia occidental de primera mano y decidí venir a Hogwarts".

"¿Qué pasa con las escuelas de magia en Japón?"Preguntó Hermione, con los ojos brillantes de curiosidad.

"¿Mahoutokoro?" Rin respondió. "Japón en realidad comienza a estudiar magia a los siete años. Entonces, he estado aprendiendo magia allí durante los últimos cuatro años ..."

Shirou tuvo que preguntarse acerca de la cordura de quien haya nombrado el lugar mágico donde enseñaron magia a los estudiantes "Lugar Mágico", pero de nuevo, toda la magia de este mundo parecía ser muy literal en su convención de nombres.

"No puedo decir que lo voy a extrañar".Rin continuó. "Las clases eran monótonas y de memoria. Y las túnicas eran llamativas y horribles.

"Comenzaron en rosa al comienzo del año escolar, tanto para niños como para niñas, y luego se volvieron dorados cuando obtuviste altas calificaciones" .Rin sacudió la cabeza. "No me importa destacar un poco, pero caminar de pies a cabeza cubiertos en oro no es exactamente una forma modesta de que todos sepan qué tan bien lo estás haciendo".

"¿Has estado estudiando magia por cuatro años?" Preguntó Hermione, con un toque de celos en su voz. "Parece terriblemente injusto que no nos dejen comenzar hasta que tengamos once años".

"No se nos permitía usar una varita mágica". Rin se encogió de hombros. "Principalmente cubrimos magias japonesas más tradicionales que no requieren una varita. Onmyou, Shikigami, algunas de las magias ninja, así como rituales sintoístas y cantos budistas que tienen efectos reales".

"¿Ohm-myo?" Hermione trató de pronunciar la palabra.

Rin suspiró.

"Si quieres hablar más sobre eso, podemos encontrarnos en la biblioteca más tarde. Por ahora, tengo que llegar al aula de encantamientos para el próximo período, así que debería salir".

Cuando se puso de pie, se detuvo y miró al trío restante.

"Me alegra que los tres estén bien".

Luego se giró rápidamente y salió del Gran Comedor.


	7. A veces le disparas a la gente

Desafortunadamente para Shirou, la Biblioteca de Hogwarts no tenía una sección etiquetada 'Eliminar almas extranjeras de la frente de las personas'. Por lo tanto, se vio obligado a buscar en las distintas secciones de la biblioteca cualquier pista sobre cómo Iris pudo haber adquirido una pieza de magia oscura, o cómo deshacerse de ella.

Las únicas menciones que había logrado encontrar sobre cualquier cosa relacionada con la 'Magia del Alma' eran simples párrafos en varios textos que lo advertían fuertemente en contra.

Había pasado una semana y media desde el incidente del troll, e Iris se acercaba a él con mayor frecuencia para lidiar con el dolor que se originaba en su cicatriz.

Algo en el castillo estaba energizando el fragmento de alma, y Shirou no quería dejarlo solo por mucho tiempo.

Decidió que si no podía encontrar una pista en la Biblioteca de Hogwarts para las vacaciones de invierno, usaría Rule Breaker. Si nada más, el castillo estaría casi vacío, y no habría muchos estudiantes alrededor que pudieran ser lastimados por un fragmento de alma escapado.

Suspiró al encontrar otra advertencia sobre profundizar en la Magia del Alma, seguida de absolutamente nada sobre la Magia del Alma.

"Tienes un gusto ecléctico".

Levantó la vista de su libro para ver a Rin mirando por encima de la pila de libros sobre la mesa frente a él.

De hecho, era una pila de gran alcance. No sabía dónde encontraría una pista sobre la situación de Iris, por lo que estaba analizando todo lo que pensaba que podría ayudar. Encantos, transfiguraciones, maldiciones y contra maldiciones, el ministerio permitió rituales.

Todos ellos llenos de hechizos asombrosos por los que los magus en su mundo habrían asesinado felizmente. Pero ninguno de ellos es particularmente útil para el problema actual.

Agregó su libro actual a la cima de la pila y miró a su nuevo compañero. Tenía un abrigo pesado doblado sobre un brazo y lo miraba con una sonrisa cortés que indicaba que estaba irritada.

"_¿Qué__ pasa, __Rin?_", Preguntó en japonés, sabiendo que ella prefería usarlo cuando estaban solos.

"_Vine a buscarte_", respondió ella en el mismo idioma. "_Hermione y yo no te hemos visto en lo que va del dia, por lo que asumimos que aún estabas atrapado aquí. No queremos llegar tarde al primer juego de Iris"._

Shirou se puso de pie rápidamente, agarró su propio abrigo y siguió a Rin fuera de la biblioteca, dejando sus libros en un contenedor para que los volviera a guardar.

En su camino por ese castillo, se encontraron con Hermione, quien simplemente sonrió y asintió cuando Shirou se disculpó por perder la noción del tiempo mientras leía. Luego, inmediatamente comenzó a hacerle preguntas sobre lo que había estado leyendo.

Se pusieron sus abrigos y viajaron al campo de Quidditch a través del frío clima de noviembre.

Era el juego de Quidditch de Gryffindor contra Slytherin, y aunque Shirou y Rin no estaban en casas asociadas, y Hermione realmente no se preocupaba por el deporte, estaban decididos a asistir. Después de todo, iba a ser el primer partido de Iris como la buscadora de Gryffindor.

Se dirigieron a los asientos de Gryffindor y se acurrucaron contra el viento escocés.

Cuando el equipo de Gryffindor salió al campo, el resto de la casa se puso de pie y rugió con aprobación.

Cuando salieron los Slytherin, los abucheos fueron tan fuertes que hicieron temblar los asientos.

Shirou reforzó sus ojos para poder seguir mejor a los jugadores mientras se lanzaban por el campo.

Escogió a Iris de su equipo y quedó impresionado por lo diferente que se veía mientras montaba una escoba.

Normalmente, ella era una niña muy retraída. Muy lentamente, se había estado abriendo a sus compañeros de casa y sus amigos cercanos.

En este momento, sin embargo, tenía su cabello normalmente desordenado recogido en una cola de caballo, y una mirada de intensa determinación en su rostro.

Mientras su equipo volaba alrededor del estadio, Iris lo miró a los ojos y saludó desde su percha en movimiento.

Él le devolvió el saludo.

Luego se preguntó qué tipo de gafas llevaba puesta.

Aparentemente, tenía muy mala visión cuando no los estaba usando.Pero cuando los usaba, podía distinguirlo de una multitud de personas que estaban vestidas de la misma manera, y podía detectar a la Snitch mientras volaba en una escoba.

Recordó la magia natural de Refuerzo que había ayudado a curar sus heridas después del incidente del troll, y se preguntó si ella también la estaba usando instintivamente para sus ojos.

Puso esos pensamientos a un lado cuando el juego comenzó.

Después de seguir la Snitch durante unos minutos, hasta que se escondió debajo de la sección de asientos de Ravenclaw, dejó de mirar la Snitch y simplemente siguió el ritmo de Iris mientras ella aceleraba alrededor del campo.

Se puso de pie de un salto mientras veía a una chica Gryffindor ser golpeada por una de las bolas Bludger y comenzar a caer en el aire.

Antes de que él pudiera abrirse paso entre la multitud, ella se recuperó en el aire y voló de regreso para unirse al resto de su equipo.

Shirou la miró fijamente.

Iris no había mencionado ningún tipo de hechizos de protección que se usaran para Quidditch.

Esa chica acababa de tomar una bola de hierro en la parte posterior de su cabeza y seguía jugando.

Lentamente volvió a sentarse en su asiento.Quizás Iris no era la única con habilidades naturales de refuerzo.

"Este juego parece bastante peligroso". Comentó a sus compañeros.

Hermione solo pudo asentir.Su rostro estaba pálido mientras también veía a la niña Gryffindor jugar.

"No es muy peligroso a este nivel". Dijo Rin, aún mirando el juego y extrañando las miradas incrédulas en los rostros de sus compañeros. "No se mueven tan rápido, por lo que no tienden a lastimarse cuando las cosas salen mal".

Shirou y Hermione volvieron a la cancha y vieron a jóvenes adolescentes acercarse a finas piezas de madera a más de 60 millas por hora.

Ninguno de los dos eligió comentar.

Poco después, Iris se zambulló en busca de la Snitch, pero fue interrumpida por el buscador Slytherin.

"¿Por qué no lo hizo también?" Preguntó Hermione. "Parece que él hizo todo lo posible para estrellarse contra ella de esa manera".

Estaba mirando al chico que casi había tirado a Iris de su escoba mientras Madame Hooch lo masticaba en el campo.

"No estaba en una buena posición". Dijo Rin, mirando como Iris volvía a hacer círculos lentos sobre el campo. "Si lo hubiera intentado, Iris habría pasado de largo".

"¿Eres fanática del Quidditch, Rin?" Shirou preguntó. "Parece que sabes bastante sobre el deporte".

Ella lo miró antes de volver a mirar el juego.

"El equipo de Japón es muy bueno".

Shirou eligió interpretar eso como un "sí".

"¿Qué está pasando con Iris?" Preguntó Hermione, llamando su atención hacia su amigo que estaba flotando sobre el juego.

Se movía erráticamente por el aire.Su escoba se sacudía de izquierda a derecha y se balanceaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo, como si tratara de sacudirla.

Shirou volvió a ponerse de pie cuando un movimiento particularmente fuerte casi arrojó a Iris fuera de su escoba.

"¿Ese otro buscador maldijo su escoba?" Preguntó Hermione mientras también miraba.

"Ella está usando un Nimbus 2000". Dijo Rin. "No hay forma de que un estudiante pueda superar los encantos protectores en una escoba de esa calidad".

"Rin". Shirou la llamó por su nombre sin apartar la mirada de la difícil situación de Iris. "¿Tienes algún Shikigami que pueda atraparla si se cae?"

"Solo tengo dos que pueden volar conmigo, y ninguno de ellos puede levantar el peso de una persona". Sacó dos finas hojas de papel de su túnica. "Pero pueden retrasarla si se cae".

Shirou estaba revisando mentalmente su repertorio de habilidades para determinar si podía hacer algo en su situación actual.

Los hechizos del primer año que conocía no parecían ser de mucha ayuda a su distancia actual.

El hechizo de levitación habría sido genial si pudiera lanzarlo hasta Iris, pero el hechizo tenía un alcance limitado.

Tenía un suministro muy extenso de armas que serían muy útiles si quisiera destruir todo el campo de Quidditch, y posiblemente también el castillo.Desafortunadamente, no se le ocurrió nada que pudiera usarse para ayudar a una niña que se caía de su escoba.

Mientras observaba, otros dos Gryffindors, a quienes reconoció como los gemelos Weasley volaron hacia Iris para ayudar.

La rodearon, pero no pudieron acercarse debido a los movimientos salvajes de su escoba.

Con una gran patada, Iris se desató y ahora colgaba de su escoba por las manos.

Todo el estadio se quedó sin aliento.

Shirou comenzó a reforzar su cuerpo.Si se moviera ahora, podría acercarse lo suficiente como para usar un hechizo de levitación sobre ella antes de que golpeara el suelo.

"¡Snape!" Hermione gruñó a su lado. "¡Está embrujando la escoba de Iris!"

Una rápida mirada a las gradas del maestro mostró que Snape estaba de pie, mirando a Iris, y su boca se movía a un ritmo rápido.

Por otra parte, todos los maestros estaban de pie, mirando a Iris, y algunos de ellos estaban charlando o murmurando para sí mismos.

Por alguna razón, ninguno de ellos había alcanzado sus varitas para ayudar a resolver la situación, pero eso no era algo por lo que Shirou pudiera hacer nada en este momento.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó rápidamente.

Rin había dicho que un estudiante no habría podido maldecir una escoba, por lo que un maestro pudo haberlo hecho.

Si era el caso, entonces era algo sobre lo que podía hacer algo.

"¡He leído sobre maleficios! ¡Tienes que mantener el contacto visual y no puedes dejar de cantar!"

Eso ... era algo que al menos podía comprobar.

"Rin". Dijo severamente, mirando hacia arriba para verla mirando a Iris con sus papeles de Shikigami agarrados en sus manos. "Mantén tus ojos en Iris".

"¡No tienes que decirlo!" Ella respondió con dureza. "¿Qué vas a hacer?"

El no respondió.Él simplemente proyectó un arco.No era el arco negro que usaba Archer, ya que su cuerpo actual sería incapaz de dibujarlo, incluso reforzado, pero había encontrado suficientes arcos en su vida para tener un stock de ellos que podría proyectar.

Proyectó una flecha con una cabeza ancha y roma, alineó el disparo y soltó.

La gente cercana apenas se dio cuenta, ya que todos estaban mirando a Iris.

Todos los maestros notaron cuando la flecha impactó un asiento abierto en sus stands y perforaron un agujero con un resonante crujido.

Todos los maestros se giraron rápidamente para mirar la fuente de la conmoción. Todos menos dos.

Rápidamente proyectó dos flechas romas más y las disparó contra Quirrell y Snape, que ni siquiera se habían estremecido cuando su otra flecha había impactado las gradas.

Ambas flechas volaron e impactaron a cada hombre en el lado derecho de su pecho.Derribándolos a los dos, y probablemente dejándolos con contusiones bastante significativas.

Shirou desechó las flechas proyectadas y miró hacia Iris para verificar el resultado.

Su escoba ya no se sacudía, e Iris se estaba volviendo a poner.

Los gemelos Weasley todavía estaban dando vueltas, pero ahora estaban haciendo movimientos emocionados y alentadores, en lugar de los frenéticos movimientos que habían estado haciendo antes.

Shirou lanzó su arco proyectado, y desapareció en partículas de luz.

Junto a él, escuchó a Rin suspirar de alivio, aunque notó que ella no había guardado su Shikigami.

Rin se enderezó un momento después y Shirou se giró para ver a Iris hundida en la nariz en su escoba.

Inmediatamente saltó sobre la multitud frente a él y aterrizó en la barandilla que daba al campo.

Lanzando su peso hacia adelante, se inclinó sobre el campo hasta que estuvo casi al revés y luego se tiró de la barandilla, lanzándose hacia el suelo más rápido de lo que podría haber caído.

Un rápido giro en el aire le permitió golpear la tierra con los pies.Rápidamente cayó en un rollo para desangrar el impulso extra, luego salió corriendo con su varita.

Se levantó justo a tiempo para ver a Iris levantarse de su inmersión, antes de que se cayera de su escoba y golpeara el suelo en un giro mucho menos elegante que el que Shirou había realizado.

Se puso de pie y luego se miró las manos confundida.

Luego se retorció y se dio una palmada en el pecho.

Mientras Shirou corría por el campo hacia ella, se le unieron algunos de los otros miembros del equipo de Gryffindor.

Iris miró hacia ellos y su rostro comenzó a ponerse rojo.

Ella se retorció de nuevo y se aferró más fuerte a su pecho.

"¡Iris!" Shirou gritó mientras aceleraba para alcanzarla.

"" ¡Iris! "" Los gemelos Weasley gritaron al unísono.

Cuando finalmente la alcanzaron, su cara estaba carmesí.

Levantó una mano cuando se acercaron para apoyarla.

"¡No!" Ella retrocedió unos pasos."¡Estoy bien!"

"Te ves enferma." Uno de los gemelos dijo.

"¿Algo está mal con tu pecho?" El otro preguntó.

Iris respiró hondo y luego se llevó una de las manos al frente de su túnica voladora.

Se agarró por un momento, pero cuando retiró la mano, sostenía la snitch dorada.


	8. Para que sirve las figuras de Autoridad?

Hagrid tocó a Shirou en la espalda, casi tirándolo al escritorio del Director con la fuerza de su "golpecito".

Shirou desvió su atención de la encarnación mágica de la llama eterna que se acostaba en una percha cercana para mirar al Director, en cuya oficina estaban actualmente.

"Aunque estoy seguro de que Fawkes aprecia la atención, señor Emiya", dijo Dumbledore amablemente. "Me temo que estoy un poco ocupado hoy.

"Verá, además de investigar el problema con la escoba de la señorita Potter", asintió con la cabeza a Iris, "dos de nuestros maestros han sido atacados".

Hagrid se movió inquieto detrás de los niños reunidos, causando mucho ruido mientras sus muchas capas de ropa se frotaban entre sí.

"Esa última parte fui yo, director". Shirou habló, haciendo que Rin a su lado gimiera. "Disparé a los profesores Snape y Quirrell".

"¡Espere!" Gritó Rin, golpeando una mano en la boca de Shirou. "Comencemos desde el principio, ¿de acuerdo? Antes de que nos expulsen".

A su lado, Hermione se estremeció ante la repentina escalada de consecuencias.

"Sí, señorita Tohsaka". Dumbledore dijo desde detrás de sus dedos ahora entrelazados. "Me gustaría escuchar lo que llevó al señor Emiya a atacar a dos de nuestros instructores".

Rin miró a Shirou de una manera demasiado familiar. Era una mirada que implicaba una gran violencia sobre su persona si se atrevia a abrir la boca sin su permiso.

Él asintió con la cabeza en su mano, y ella dio un paso atrás, mirándolo por un segundo completo antes de girarse para dirigirse al Director.

Mirar su rostro mientras se giraba era una experiencia en sí misma.Cuando apartó la vista de él, una sonrisa beatífica se abrió paso por sus labios y sus ojos brillaron con honestidad e integridad.Estaba muy lejos de la mirada asesina que acababa de darle.

Ella resumió rápidamente los eventos del juego de Quidditch, la sospecha de embrujo de la escoba de Iris, la eventual "solución" que Shirou había usado, el viaje a la cabaña de Hagrid para discutir lo que ahora estaban seguros era un atentado contra la vida de Iris, y su eventual viaje a la oficina del Director para informar sus hallazgos.

"Ya veo ..." Dumbledore sacó las palabras cuando Rin terminó su explicación. "¿Más de tus habilidades de conjuración, señor Emiya?" Miró a Shirou. "A menos que, por supuesto, mantengas un arco y flechas ocultas en tu persona".

"Conjuración." Shirou respondió.

"Hmmm ..." Dumbledore golpeó sus dedos sobre su escritorio. "¿Y has tenido práctica con un arco antes?"

Shirou miró a Rin, para ver si ella se opondría a que él hablara y recibió un encogimiento de hombros en respuesta.

"Si." Respondió.

Hubo un fuerte ruido de bofetada en la habitación cuando la palma de Rin chocó con su frente.

"Ya veo ..." Dumbledore continuó tocando su escritorio mientras miraba a Shirou. "No puedo culparlo por sus acciones, ya que fueron tomadas en aras de salvar la vida de su amigo. Por lo tanto, no habrá castigo por dañar las gradas o por dañar a los profesores, ya que ninguno de ellos resultó muy mal".

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro largo y pesado que no sabía que había estado conteniendo.

"Sin embargo," continuó Dumbledore, haciendo que Hermione aspirara otra bocanada de aire. "Conozco a los profesores Snape y Quirrell desde hace varios años, y no puedo entender que ataquen a la señorita Potter".

"Eso es lo que les dije, profesor". Hagrid agregó.

"Pero la escoba de Iris dejó de actuar una vez que Shirou ... los detuvo". Hermione discutió.

"En efecto." El director estuvo de acuerdo. "Pero podría ser que otra estaba embrujando su escoba, y se detuvo cuando vieron que otros habían sido atacados. Esperando echarle la culpa a uno de los maestros ..."

Dumbledore bajó la mirada hacia su escritorio y luego a la puerta detrás de ellos. Él suspiró minuciosamente.

"Pasé" Llamó, antes de que hubiera alguna señal de alguien al otro lado de la puerta.

La puerta se abrió en silencio, y el profesor Snape dio un paso en la habitación.

Shirou inmediatamente dio un paso adelante para colocarse entre Iris y el profesor de pociones, proyectando las espadas casadas mientras se movía y poniéndose en una postura agresiva.

"Quince puntos de Hufflepuff," Snape se burló de Shirou, "por apuntar una espada a un Profesor".

Shirou no respondió al castigo.Mantuvo a Bakuya apuntando a la garganta de Snape, y Kanshou señaló la mano de la varita del profesor.

Cuando escuchó a Hermione ahogarse un poco después de la proclamación de Snape, trató de mirar hacia atrás y descubrió que no podía moverse.

"Ahora, ahora, señor Emiya". Dumbledore reprendió detrás de él. "Estoy seguro de que podemos aclarar todo esto sin recurrir a la violencia. Si deshaces tus conjuros, te liberaré de la atadura a la que te he sometido".

Shirou rápidamente analizó su cuerpo y encontró la unión increíblemente sutil que el Director le había puesto.

Comenzó a recorrer Prana a través de sus Circuitos, y sintió el hechizo extraño con más fuerza contra sus propias energías, pero no hizo nada para eliminar el hechizo que ya estaba en su lugar a su alrededor.

Preparó varias espadas normales para proyectarlas y lanzarlas en cualquier momento y luego despidió a Kanshou y Bakuya.

Un momento después, la atadura en él desapareció y se alejó un paso del profesor de pociones.

Snape miró a Shirou con el ceño fruncido antes de pasar junto a él, despedir a todos los demás en la habitación con una mirada funesta y se dirigió a Dumbledore.

"Usted deseaba verme, Director". Él frunció el ceño a los estudiantes reunidos detrás de él. "Si desea mimar a la señorita Potter un poco más, tal vez pueda volver en otro momento. Tengo asuntos urgentes que atender".

"Ah, Severus". El Director respondió con cariño, aparentemente ignorando los comentarios cáusticos del hombre. "Te había llamado para ver si tenías alguna idea de tu atacante, pero esa situación parece haberse resuelto".

"¿Oh?" Snape levantó una ceja y su mirada recorrió a los estudiantes reunidos. "Me encantaría saber cómo se resolvió esa 'situación'".

"Bueno", relató Dumbledore, "parece que algunos estudiantes te vieron quieto, mirando fijamente a la señorita Potter y murmurando algo, y llegaron a la conclusión de que la estabas hechizando. Así que hicieron lo que pudieron para perturbarte".

Snape resopló.

"Todas las personas en el estadio deben haber estado mirando a la chica. Por qué atacar ... Ya veo. Para eso fue el ataque en las gradas. Supuse que el atacante simplemente había fallado, pero fue una distracción para ver quien miraría hacia otro lado y quien no lo haría.

"Eso fue casi inteligente en el enfoque". Él sonrió de lado. "Si debes saberlo, reconocí el hechizo que estaba siendo usado, y en realidad estaba cantando el contra-hechizo. Si el que la hechizara no se hubiera detenido cuando me atacaste, muy bien podrías haber sido responsable por cualquier daño que la señorita Potter haya sufrido. "

Sus ojos recorrieron a los estudiantes nuevamente antes de que se posaran en Shirou y su sonrisa se volvió depredadora. "Emiya, cinco puntos para Hufflepuff por un plan bien pensado, incluso si tuvo éxito solo por suerte". Se detuvo un momento. "Y menos veinte puntos por atacar a un maestro".

"Ah, Severus ..." Dumbledore tosió ligeramente detrás del maestro. "Ya les dije que no serán castigados por sus acciones, ya que estaban actuando para salvar a uno de sus amigos".

La cara de Snape cayó.

"¡Potter!" Él chasqueó.

"¡Si!" La niña gritó.

"'Sí, profesor Snape'", corrigió el profesor. "Menos cinco puntos por no dirigirse correctamente a un maestro".

Iris lo fulminó con la mirada y Hermione abrió la boca para discutir.

"¿Quería decir algo, señorita Granger?" Preguntó Snape.

Hermione permaneció inmóvil, con la boca abierta, mientras sus ojos recorrían la habitación.

Finalmente cerró la boca y sacudió la cabeza.

"No, profesor Snape".

"Muy bien." Con una sonrisa satisfecha, Snape se volvió hacia el Director. "¿Hubo algo más?"

Dumbledore estaba frunciendo el ceño ante el profesor, pero no planteó ninguna discusión sobre sus acciones anteriores.

"No, pero si ves a Quirinus, ¿podrías enviarlo aquí? Lo envié hace un tiempo, y él no ha aparecido".

La sonrisa cayó de la cara de Snape.

"Recibimos su citación al mismo tiempo". Snape dijo en un tono plano. "Quirrell dijo que él vendría a verte primero, luego me atrapó con Pomena."

"Ella no me dejó ir una vez que notó mi ... pierna, así que me detuvieron. Pero Quirrel debería haber estado aquí hace 30 minutos".

Dumbledore miró a Snape confundido por un momento antes de golpear sus manos sobre su escritorio y ponerse de pie.

"¡Fawkes!" Gritó mientras empujaba su brazo hacia el fénix cerca de su escritorio.

El majestuoso pájaro se lanzó desde su percha y agarró el brazo extendido antes de que tanto el Director como el pájaro desaparecieran en una nube de fuego.

Snape giró sobre sus talones y salió corriendo de la habitación, con túnicas negras ondeando detrás de él.

Shirou, Iris, Hermione, Rin y Hagrid se quedaron confundidos por un momento.

"¡Fluffy!" Gritó Hagrid antes de que él también saliera corriendo de la habitación.

Todos los estudiantes se miraron por un momento antes de que Iris despegara después de que Hagrid y sus amigos la siguieron, gritando su nombre.


	9. No quieres volver, pero debes hacerlo

Hagrid era sorprendentemente difícil de seguir mientras corría por el castillo.Probablemente tuvo algo que ver con el hecho de que Shirou tuvo que dar tres pasos para cada uno del hombre grande.

Su única gracia salvadora que les permitió mantenerse al día fue que Hagrid tuvo que reducir la velocidad y moverse con cuidado alrededor de grupos de estudiantes en los pasillos.El hecho de que ocasionalmente gritaba "¡Fluffy!" mientras corría solo los ayudó a mantenerlo a la vista.

Aun así, Hermione perdió resistencia bastante rápido en el improvisado tablero del castillo.La estudiosa niña se derrumbó contra una de las paredes cercanas, sin aliento.

Shirou retrocedió rápidamente para recogerla.

Ignorando sus protestas, él reforzó su cuerpo y rápidamente atrapó a los demás.

Rin hizo un doble intento cuando Shirou la atrapó a su lado mientras cargaba a Hermione en sus brazos.

"No sabía que dejarse llevar era una opción para esto". Dijo entre respiraciones constantes.

Iris volvió a mirar sus palabras y casi se topó con una estudiante de último año que había salido de un aula cercana para ver por qué tanto alboroto.

Bailó a su alrededor en el último minuto, apenas rompiendo el paso, y gritó una disculpa por encima del hombro cuando tomó otra esquina.

Persiguieron a Hagrid a través del castillo, subiendo y bajando escaleras, y por pasillos serpenteantes hasta que se perdieron por completo.

Finalmente, uno de los gritos frenéticos de Hagrid obtuvo una respuesta de una voz familiar y mordaz.

"¿Hagrid?" Gruñó Snape. "¡Entra aquí y frena a tu perro callejero!"

Iris se detuvo tan rápido que el resto casi se arrojó sobre ella.

Ella agarró las manos de Shirou y Rin y las jaló contra la pared, y luego comenzó a avanzar hacia donde habían escuchado la voz de Snape.

Se acercaron a la única puerta abierta en el pasillo, que tenía luz saliendo.

Shirou tomó nota de un pequeño rastro de sangre que se alejó de la puerta y desapareció en una pared cercana.

Investigarlo requeriría que cruzara la puerta abierta, por lo que tuvo en cuenta que lo investigaría más tarde.

Iris se inclinó para poder mirar por la puerta abierta y se congeló en su lugar.

Shirou se deslizó cuidadosamente a su alrededor para que pudiera tener su propia vista de la habitación sin ser visto.

La habitación en la que miraba era enorme.

Al final de la habitación, Hagrid estaba cuidando a un perro de tres cabezas absolutamente enorme.

La criatura estaba cubierta de heridas recientes y sangrantes, y la difusión de su sangre por el suelo de la habitación contó de una batalla impresionante en la que recientemente había sido parte.

Ahora, sin embargo, la criatura gimió cuando Hagrid extendió algo extraño sobre su piel herida.

Snape se paró entre las manchas de sangre en el centro de la habitación, mirando hacia un gran agujero cuadrado que parecía haber sido cubierto por una trampilla, si los pedazos de madera rotos en los bordes tenían algo que pasar.

Mientras observaban, Dumbledore se levantó del agujero en el piso, montado en una vieja escoba destartalada.

"Ninguna de las otras habitaciones ha sido ingresada". Dijo mientras aterrizaba. "Parece que la encantadora mascota de Hagrid ha mantenido a raya al ladrón".

Snape frunció el ceño hacia donde Hagrid todavía estaba cuidando al gigantesco perro de tres cabezas.

"¿Pero fue Quirrell?" Preguntó Snape, causando que Dumbledore suspirara. "Lo vi deambulando por esta área una o dos veces, pero nunca consideré que podría estar considerando un robo".

"Ciertamente parece haber sido él". Respondió. "Debe haber intentado lastimar a Iris con la esperanza de que desvíe nuestra atención de nuestras defensas aquí. Aunque debo admitirlo, no puedo entender sus motivos".

Volvió a mirar hacia el agujero.

"Tendremos que repensar nuestras protecciones. Quirrell estaba a cargo de la penúltima habitación. Es probable que sepa sobre las protecciones en las primeras tres habitaciones".

"Incluso si él superara nuestros desafíos, ¿crees que podría superar tus protecciones?" Preguntó Snape suavemente.

"No lo dejaría al azar". Dumbledore respondió secamente, ganándose un asentimiento de Snape.

"Habla con los maestros sobre la traición de Quirrell". Dumbledore continuó. "Por favor, haga que Minerva advierta a los estudiantes sobre él. Debo hablar con los retratos para ver si alguno de ellos lo ha visto sobre el castillo.

"No ha logrado capturar a su objetivo, pero no arriesgaré a los estudiantes suponiendo que haya abandonado el castillo".

Después de decir su pieza, Dumbledore comenzó a salir de la habitación.

Al verlo acercarse, los estudiantes que escuchaban a escondidas retrocedieron por la puerta abierta y huyeron por el pasillo.

* * *

Iris se asomó a la alcoba en la que se escondían y comprobó las dos direcciones del pasillo.

Estaban lejos del corredor prohibido del tercer piso, pero nunca se supo quién podría salir de un aula aleatoria o un pasadizo secreto en esta escuela.

"¿Escuchaste todo eso?"Iris susurró.

"Parece que Quirrell fue el que te atacó antes". Shirou asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Qué?" Iris parpadeó confundida. "Oh. Sí ... Ese es un buen punto. En realidad estaba hablando del hecho de que él intentó robar algo de la escuela".

"Y sea lo que sea", Rin entró en la conversación, "está muy bien protegido. Si la primera línea de defensa es un perro de tres cabezas, no puedo imaginar cómo son las siguientes protecciones".

"Recuerdo que Hagrid tuvo que recoger algo de Gringotts cuando me llevó al Callejón Diagon". Dijo Iris. "Unos días más tarde, la bóveda tuvo un intento de robo".

"Ummm". Hermione irrumpió. "¿Podemos volver al punto en que un maestro trató de lastimar o potencialmente matar a Iris? Siento que deberíamos prestarle más atención". Miró a Shirou en busca de apoyo.

El asintió.

"Y aún podría estar en el castillo". Hermione continuó. "No sé cuán seguro podré sentirme en un castillo donde también podría quedarse un ladrón asesino. Sin mencionar a ese perro gigante. Tal vez deberíamos contactar a nuestros padres y hacer que nos saquen de la escuela hasta podemos estar seguros de que no hay maestros locos ".

Rin murmuró algunas cosas poco complementarias sobre Snape en voz baja.

Sin embargo, Iris palideció ante la sugerencia de Hermione.

"Vamos, Hermione". Ella se rio a la fuerza. "No hay razón para hacer algo tan extremo. Me han dicho que este castillo es uno de los lugares más seguros de toda Gran Bretaña".

Hermione lo miró fijamente.

"Iris ..." Ella habló con cuidado, como si estuviera explicando algo a un niño. "Uno de los maestros aquí intentó matarte".

Iris asintió y se cruzó de brazos.

"Y no tengo la intención de dejar que algo tan trivial se interponga en mi educación".

Hermione abrió la boca para discutir, pero parecía luchar con el argumento de Iris.

"Ahora ven." Iris salió de la alcoba. "Es casi la hora de cenar".

Ella comenzó a caminar en una dirección que esperaba que eventualmente condujera al Gran Comedor.

Shirou se puso a su lado, mirándola mientras controlaba su respiración.

Rin miró a Hermione.

"¿Realmente no podrías discutir en contra de eso?" Preguntó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Agarró a Hermione por el brazo y la empujó para alcanzar a los otros dos.

"Iris." Shirou dijo mientras caminaban.La chica tarareó en reconocimiento, pero no lo miró. "Puede ser peligroso para ti aquí".Él vio que sus labios se fruncían, y la piel alrededor de sus ojos se tensó. "Creo que deberías tenerme contigo si tienes la intención de alejarte de las multitudes".

Casi como una, las chicas del grupo se detuvieron.

"Gracias, Shirou". Iris dijo desde su lado.

"¿Esa es tu solución?" Hermione preguntó incrédula. "¿Un maestro loco intentó matarla y todavía puede estar deambulando por la escuela, y tu respuesta es jugar al 'guardaespaldas'?"

Shirou se encogió de hombros.Aquí era peligroso, pero Iris tampoco estaba exactamente segura en su propia casa.

Al menos aquí, él podría estar cerca para protegerla.

"Aprender magia puede ser bastante peligroso". Él dijo simplemente.

"¡No en el sentido de que la gente está tratando de matarte!" Hermione se enfureció.

Se encogió de hombros otra vez.Esa no había sido realmente su experiencia al aprender magia... Después de todo, ser un magus es caminar junto con la muerte.


	10. La aventura mortal suena mas atractiva

"Entonces, Hagrid". Iris golpeó su galleta contra la mesa e hizo una mueca ante el sonido sólido que provocó.Volvió a sumergirlo en la taza de té en la mesa delante de ella y rezó para que se ablandara un poco. "¿Qué pasa con el perro gigante de tres cabezas en el castillo?"

Hagrid tosió a mitad de la masticación, y trozos de su propia galleta rociaron sobre la mesa con el sonido de piedras cayendo.

"¿Cómo sabes sobre Fluffy?" Preguntó, quitando algunas de las migajas de su barba.

"Espere." Ordenó Rin, dejando su propia taza de té con una cantidad de gracia bastante impresionante. Sorprendentemente, su propia galleta se había ido, sin que Shirou la hubiera visto tomar un solo bocado. "¿Has llamado a ese monstruo Fluffy?"

"No lo llames un monstruo". Hagrid dijo, sonando un poco insultado. "Fluffy es un gran tonto. No lastimaría a una mosca".

"Pero ..." tartamudeó Hermione, luciendo un poco enferma. "¿Pero qué hay de toda esa sangre?"

"¿Sangre?" Hagrid preguntó. "¿Qué sangre?"

"En esa habitación en el corredor del tercer piso".

"Oh." Hagrid miró a su alrededor subrepticiamente. "Viste todo eso, ¿verdad?"

Todos los estudiantes alrededor de la mesa asintieron gravemente.

"Bueno ... Fluffy se asusta un poco cuando la gente no sabe acercarse demasiado a él. Se pone un poco agresivo cuando tiene miedo. No es como este perro callejero débil aquí". Hizo un gesto hacia Fang, su perro grande que parecía bastante pequeño en comparación con el tema de su conversación.

"Sin embargo, no se preocupen por eso. Fluffy tiene un trabajo importante, y no va a dejar esa habitación por un tiempo".

"¿Qué podría ser tan importante que necesites que lo guarde un perro de tres cabezas además de todas las protecciones del castillo?" Preguntó Rin.

"Ahora que está el asunto secreto de Dumbledore y Nicolas Flamel".

"¿Quien?" Iris preguntó.

"Oh ... Ahhh ... Errrrr ... no creo que todos puedan olvidar que dije eso".

"¿Nicolas Flamel?" Rin susurró incrédulamente. "¿_Él_ Nicolas Flamel? Como en el alquimista inmortal?"

Hagrid miró a su alrededor en pánico.

"¡No!" Él dijo. "¡No! ¿Quién es ese? ¿Alquimista inmortal? Nunca he oído hablar de él".

"¿Qué podría él ..." Rin se detuvo, con los ojos muy abiertos. "¡¿Están escondiendo la Piedra Filosofal en nuestra escuela ?!"

Hagrid se levantó de la mesa, su pesada silla raspándose hacia atrás.

"Bueno ..." Soltó un bostezo muy falso. "Se está haciendo muy tarde, y probablemente todos ustedes deberían estar regresando al castillo. No les gustaría perder puntos por haber salido demasiado tarde".

"Pero Hagrid-" Iris comenzó a discutir.

"No hay 'peros' oyes". Él habló sobre ella mientras arrastraba al grupo por la puerta de su cabaña.

Se detuvo justo antes de cerrar la puerta.

"Fue muy amable de tu parte venir a visitarnos". Dijo, luego cerró la puerta.

Iris levantó la vista hacia el sol del mediodía y luego miró a sus compañeros.

"Él ... es realmente malo para guardar secretos".Ella no le dijo a nadie en particular.

"Eso fue casi hilarantemente fácil". Rin agregó. "Aunque una cosa que sucedió allí definitivamente atrapó mi curiosidad".

"¿Que es eso?" Preguntó Hermione. "Parece que estás más informado sobre este personaje de Nicolas Flamel que nosotros. ¿Tiene que ver con él?"

"No." Rin se giró para mirar a Shirou. "¿Cómo te las arreglaste para comer esa galleta?"

"¿Realmente te lo comiste?" Iris preguntó. "Si él no hubiera comido uno, habría pensado que eran simplemente rocas en forma de galleta".

Shirou consideró su respuesta. En realidad había sido un ejercicio de refuerzo conceptual. La galleta contenía un rasgo 'Comestible', no importa cuán pequeño hubiera sido ese rasgo, había estado allí. Verter algo de Prana en la comida le había permitido reforzar ese rasgo y consumirlo sin romper ningún diente en el proceso.

También fue un enfoque para la preparación de alimentos que nunca antes había considerado. Cuando tenía acceso a una cocina, tenía que ver cómo reforzar varios sabores en ciertos platos.

"Magia." Dijo eventualmente, ganándose una mirada muy impresionada de Rin.

"Tendrás que enseñarme ese hechizo". Dijo Iris. "Me gusta reunirme con Hagrid, pero su cocina es la peor".

* * *

Hermione tomó notas frenéticamente mientras Rin dibujaba otro diagrama en la pizarra del aula vacía que estaban tomando prestada.

"Entonces", dijo Iris mientras se frotaba la barbilla. "¿Estás diciendo que hay una roca mágica que puede convertir cosas en oro, así como hacer que las personas sean inmortales? ¿Y por alguna razón, está escondida en esta escuela?"

Rin suspiró ante la simplificación excesiva y señaló algunas secciones específicas de la pizarra en la que había escrito.

"Es un componente de los procesos alquímicos que pueden crear oro, así como el Elixir de la Inmortalidad". Ella aclaró. "Y sí, honestamente no puedo pensar en nada más asociado con el nombre Nicolas Flamel que valga la pena robar. Especialmente con el tamaño del paquete que mencionaste que Hagrid recuperó de Gringotts durante el verano".

"¿Y Quirrell está tratando de robarlo?"

"Parece que sí." Rin se encogió de hombros.

"¿Dónde nos deja eso?" Iris preguntó.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Rin respondió.

"Bueno ... ¿deberíamos hacer algo al respecto?"

Rin la miró fijamente.

"¿Quieres ... robarlo o algo así?" Rin preguntó lentamente.

Shirou y Hermione se giraron para mirar a Iris Potter, como una potencial ladrona.

"¡No!" Iris discutió. "Ahora sabemos todo esto. ¿No deberíamos hacer algo para asegurarnos de que la piedra esté protegida?"

"Creo que el personal lo tiene muy bien guardado". Dijo Rin. "Quirell no pudo robarlo incluso teniendo ventaja. Ahora será aún más difícil para él superar sus protecciones". Ella recogió un borrador cercano. "En cuanto a dónde nos deja eso ..."

"¡Espera!" Gritó Hermione antes de garabatear frenéticamente más notas.

Miró varias veces entre sus papeles y el pizarrón antes de suspirar de alivio.

"Bien."

Rin sacudió la cabeza mientras borraba el tablero.

"En cuanto a dónde nos deja eso ..." Saco una gran cuadrícula en el tablero. "Los exámenes de mitad de año están a menos de dos meses de distancia, y si queremos estudiar juntos a pesar de las diferentes casas, tendremos que programarlo con mucho cuidado.

"Especialmente tú, Shirou". Ella lo señaló con la tiza. "Sé que estaré bien, e Iris tiene a Hermione para ayudarla, pero si te dejamos en paz, es probable que arruines las cosas por completo".

Pasó una de sus coletas sobre su hombro.

"Creo que tendré que dedicar un tiempo extra para enseñarte el material de este año".

Iris apoyó la barbilla en la palma de su mano.

"¿Acabas de llamarnos indirectamente estúpidos?" Ella preguntó.

"De ningún modo." Rin respondió. "Esa designación estaría reservada para las personas que huyen para luchar contra los trolls, o que quieren intentar robar reliquias invaluables".

Iris y Rin se miraron momentáneamente antes de que Hermione las distrajera saltando de su silla.

"¡Entendido!" Ella exclamó, agitando varias hojas de papel en el aire. "Según todos nuestros horarios, podemos seguir estos horarios de estudio para asegurarnos de que estamos listos para los exámenes de mitad de año". Luego comenzó a pasar las diferentes páginas.

"¿Lograste hacer esto justo ahora?" Preguntó Rin mientras recibía su hoja.

"Bueno ..." Hermione se sonrojó. "Ya he planeado mi propio horario de estudio por un tiempo. Y he planeado uno para ayudar a Iris. Solo necesitaba elaborar horarios para ti y Shirou basados en lo que ya tenía".

Iris suspiró y se recostó en su silla y se volvió hacia Shirou.

"¿Deberíamos preocuparnos de que nuestros amigos parezcan pensar que necesitamos una ayuda excesiva con el trabajo escolar?" Ella preguntó.

"Solo si esperan que sigamos con su nivel de trabajo". Shirou respondió, esperando que la Rin de esta dimensión no fuera tan esclavizadora como podría ser la Rin de su dimensión de origen.

Iris tomó su horario de Hermione y lo miró.

"¿Entonces sí?" Giró el papel para mostrarle a Shirou el horario absolutamente brutal que Hermione había preparado para ella.

Echó un vistazo a su propio horario cuando lo recibió. Los espacios que originalmente habían estado en blanco en el diseño de Hermione habían sido rellenados por Rin con sesiones de tutoría personal.

Iba a perder mucho sueño si quería seguir investigando sobre la magia del alma y los viajes dimensionales.

"Sabes ..." Iris miró entre su horario y el resto de los estudiantes en la sala. "Robar esa roca mágica se ve bastante atractivo en este momento".


	11. El espíritu navideño del mal

"Estudiantes ..." habló la chica de cabello rosado al frente de la habitación."Como habrás escuchado, Quirinus Quirrell ha sido ... expulsado ... debido a ... algunos problemas con su ... personalidad.

"Dado que Hogwarts no tiene suficiente personal para cubrir todas las clases de Defensa, los estudiantes de los años superiores con buenas calificaciones han sido sustituidos para cubrir algunas clases. Puede esperar verme dos de cada tres clases, y uno del personal cubrirá el tercero."

Miró a su alrededor a la habitación silenciosa de Hufflepuffs y sonrió.

"Muchos de ustedes me conocen, ya que también soy un Puff, pero para aquellos que no lo hacen, mi nombre es Tonks. Solo Tonks".

"¿Qué pasa si te llamamos Nymphadora?" Un estudiante llamó desde la fila de atrás.

"¡Cinco puntos de Hufflepuff!" Tonks sonrió ante los gritos de indignación de la multitud.

"Una chica tiene que tener sus prioridades". Ella dijo. "Y con gusto tomaré puntos de tus calificaciones, o incluso de mi propia casa si eso significa que nadie usa ese nombre."

"Ahora que se han establecido las reglas básicas, empecemos. Quirrell no era exactamente el mejor maestro, así que haré todo lo posible para atraparlos a todos donde deberían estar, y como buenos Puffs que son, espero que pongan su debida diligencia. Una recomendación personal para el cuerpo de Aurores de Albus Dumbledore para mí está basada en el éxito de todos ustedes ".

Miró al chico que había llamado desde la parte de atrás, obteniendo un trago audible desde el primer año.

"Si te apetece relajarte en mi clase, recuerda que sé dónde vives, y aunque los niños no pueden entrar en el dormitorio de las niñas, no existen tales protecciones en el cuarto de los niños, así que no esperes que eso pueda salvarte de mi ".

Tonks dejó que el silencio se sentara en la habitación mientras miraba a su alrededor.

"Ahora abre tus libros a la página 50. Si estudias lo suficiente, podrías sobrevivir a mi ira".

* * *

Iris gimió en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Shirou compartió su sentimiento, pero años de madrugadas y madrugadas le permitieron mantener su rostro fuera de su desayuno.

"No parecías demasiado cansado después de la sesión de estudio de anoche". Shirou comentó mientras cargaba algo de comida saludable en el plato de Iris.

"Práctica de quidditch". Ella respondió a la mesa, seguida de un largo suspiro. "Entonces Hermione quería interrogarme sobre las cosas que estudiamos, para asegurarme de que no olvidara nada durante la práctica".

"¿Dónde está Hermione de todos modos?"

"Biblioteca ... Obteniendo materiales de referencia ... para que yo estudie".

Con un gemido torturado, Iris se incorporó para sentarse y parpadeó hacia su plato previamente vacío.

"Gracias." Murmuró mientras comenzaba a poner mecánicamente la comida en su boca.

Con un fuerte golpe, Hermione depositó una pequeña torre de libros sobre la mesa junto a ellos y luego se sentó junto a Iris.

Con otro golpe, Rin dejó otra pila de libros y se sentó junto a Shirou y le sonrió de una manera que le dijo que no estaba contenta con lo que acababa de hacer.

"Gracias de nuevo por ayudarme a encontrar y cargar todo esto, Rin". Hermione dijo mientras un plato vacío y cubiertos aparecían en la mesa frente a ella.

"No fue un problema". Rin respondió en un tono que transmitía sinceridad, y Shirou interpretó que Hermione nunca más se encontraría sola en la biblioteca con Rin.

Un desayuno tradicional japonés se materializó frente a Rin junto con un conjunto de palillos.

Mientras comenzaban a comer, Iris se había detenido y miraba la pila de libros con cierta inquietud.

"Espero que no esperes que lea todo eso antes de los exámenes de mitad de año". Ella dijo cansada.

Hermione rápidamente se cubrió la boca con la mano y se tragó todo lo que había estado masticando.

"No, estos son todos los textos introductorios sobre Alquimia que podemos encontrar en la biblioteca". Echó un vistazo a los libros soñadoramente. "¡Es tan fascinante! Es como Pociones, Encantos y Transfiguración en uno. Las cosas que dice que puedes hacer son increíbles".

Incapaz de contenerse, Hermione comenzó a alcanzar un libro, solo para que Iris la golpeara ligeramente en el brazo.

"Desayuno primero".Iris ordenó y señaló el plato lleno de Hermione.

Hermione pudo comer distraídamente durante casi un minuto entero antes de comprometerse consigo misma y abrir un libro a un lado de su plato para poder comer y leer al mismo tiempo.

Iris puso los ojos en blanco, pero no discutió.

Todos comieron en silencio por otro momento antes de que Iris se animara.

"¡Oh si!" Ella dijo y comenzó a acariciar su túnica. "Tengo algo para nosotros".

Sacó cuatro pequeños manojos de papel doblados de su túnica y, después de revisarlos, los repartió.

"¿Que son estos?" Preguntó Rin mientras desplegaba la suya en tres hojas de papel distintas, unidas por un pequeño clip en la parte superior.

"Páginas de Messenger". Iris respondió. "Los estudiantes aquí los usan para pasarse mensajes unos a otros en clases. Pensé que podríamos usarlos para conversar entre nosotros, incluso si estamos en dormitorios diferentes. Algunos de los años superiores en el equipo de Quidditch los hicieron para mí, y los gemelos me los entregaron esta mañana.

"¿Ves el nombre en la parte superior de cada página?"Todos asintieron."Esa es la persona que recibirá el mensaje cuando escribas en la página. Encantaron los papeles para que se menearan y arrugasen cuando recibes un mensaje, para que sepas cuándo alguien está tratando de contactarte".

Ella seleccionó el papel con el nombre "Shirou" en la parte superior y comenzó a escribir en él.

El papel de Shirou con el nombre "Iris" en la parte superior comenzó a llenarse de palabras. Entonces el papel se tiró un pedo.

Iris dejó de escribir y miró el papel de Shirou. Luego dejó escapar un suspiro largo y exasperado.

Recogió los papeles de nuevo, enrolló las pilas en un cilindro, se levantó de su asiento en la mesa, caminó hacia la cabecera de la mesa, luego procedió a atacar a los gemelos Weasley con las Páginas de Messenger de broma.

* * *

Fue la última semana de noviembre cuando Shirou recordó una diferencia muy importante entre cómo los británicos y los japoneses celebraban la Navidad.

De vuelta en Japón, la Navidad fue una fiesta romántica que se celebró entre dos personas en una relación, solo realmente compraste regalos para tu interés romántico. En Gran Bretaña, generalmente recibirías regalos para tus amigos y familiares cercanos.

Lo que lo llevó a otro problema. No tenía dinero. No solo muy poco dinero, sino ninguno. Se había visto obligado a falsificar dinero para usar en su viaje de Japón a Gran Bretaña, y luego aún más cuando se quedaba en Londres. No tenía dinero real a su nombre.

Muchas de las personas en Hufflepuff estaban haciendo uso del sistema Owl Order que le permitía ordenar casi cualquier cosa que estuviera a la venta en Diagon Alley y que se lo enviaran a través de un lechuza. Pero eso era solo un costo adicional que todavía no podía pagar.

Dado que sus Proyecciones aparentemente no desaparecieron en esta dimensión, había considerado brevemente darle a cada uno de sus amigos algo de Unlimited Blade Works, pero rápidamente descartó la idea. Darle a alguien una espada normal al azar no parecía muy atractivo, y darle un Arma Conceptual a un preadolescente sonaba como una receta para el desastre, incluso con algunos de los Noble Phantasm más benignos en su arsenal.

Tenía la opción de hacer algo para cada uno de ellos. Con toda la información histórica que recibió de las espadas que agregó a su mármol de realidad, en realidad tenía una comprensión bastante impresionante de la metalurgia y la herrería. Realmente era su única habilidad de artesanía, pero no le hizo mucho bien, ya que el castillo no venía con una fragua ... que él supiera.

Todo esto lo había llevado a su situación actual, con docenas de ojos grandes y brumosos mirándolo, y un número igual de orejas grandes y puntiagudas se alzaron atentamente.

"No hay forjas aquí, señor Emiya señor". El orador designado para los Elfos de la Casa parecía increíblemente disculpado por las noticias que estaba entregando. "Solo hornos de cocina y similares".

"No quise decir que estaba buscando una fragua en las cocinas". Shirou corrigió a la pequeña criatura. "Me preguntaba si había una fragua en las instalaciones del castillo ... y con suerte algo de metal que pudiera usar".

Escuchó susurros apresurados mientras los elfos en el fondo conversaban entre ellos.

Finalmente, parecieron llegar a una conclusión, y uno de ellos dio un paso adelante.

"Hay una sala, la llamamos la sala de ir y venir, o la sala de los requisitos. Puede tener forjas".

* * *

El retrato de La Dama Gorda se abrió para revelar la cara bostezando de Iris Potter, quien rápidamente cerró la boca cuando notó que el retrato se había abierto.

Era el primer día de las vacaciones de Navidad, y ella, como la mayoría del resto del castillo, probablemente había estado planeando dormir.

"Hola Shirou".Hizo un gesto hacia las Páginas de Messenger que tenía en una mano. "Tu mensaje parecía que querías hablar sobre algo importante. ¿Hay algo mal?"

Shirou hizo una pausa para considerar la pregunta. De hecho, había algo mal, pero no era algo que quisiera mencionar en un lugar público. Y no era algo con lo que quisiera tratar en absoluto en el castillo.

"¿Quieres entrar en el dormitorio de Gryffindor?" Iris continuó en su silencio. "Prácticamente no hay nadie aquí".

"Quiero hablar sobre algo importante". Shirou dijo al fin. "Pero tenemos que ir a un lugar privado".

"Está bien ..." Iris saco la palabra mientras miraba a su alrededor y vio la falta total de personas a su alrededor. Luego dio un paso hacia Shirou, pero se detuvo cuando él negó con la cabeza.

"Vas a querer tu abrigo".

* * *

Shirou miró detenidamente sus alrededores.

Los árboles y las colinas bloquearon cualquier vista desde el castillo, pero no estaban lo suficientemente lejos en el Bosque Prohibido para que ninguno de los monstruos rumoreados apareciera por sorpresa.

También estaban relativamente cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, por lo que tenían una vía de escape si la necesitaban.

Reforzó sus sentidos y evaluó todo a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no hubiera amenazas ni espías.

Utilizó el agarre estructural en el área a su alrededor, sobrecargando su mente con detalles sobre el suelo y los árboles cercanos. Era demasiado para analizar por completo, pero le dio una imagen del área en su mente, y se dio cuenta de que no había hechizos de escucha asociados a nada cerca.

A su lado, Iris dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso y lo vio condensarse en niebla ante ella.

"Iris." Dijo seriamente, haciendo que ella saltara un poco. "Hay algunas cosas que necesito decirte para que esta conversación avance, pero necesito que prometas no contarle a nadie lo que te voy a revelar".

Iris lo miró y luego asintió resueltamente.

"Tengo un ... poder único". Shirou hizo una pausa mientras trataba de decidir cómo explicar la magia desde una dimensión diferente. "Me permite comprender la estructura y composición de las cosas en las que lo uso ... así como su historia".

Iris asintió y luego levantó una ceja, esperando que continuara.

"Cuando fuiste atacado por el troll, lo usé para verificar el alcance de tus heridas".

La boca de Iris se abrió en un pequeño círculo mientras procesaba su admisión.

Un momento después, abrió mucho los ojos y dio un paso atrás, bajando los brazos para envolverse alrededor de su torso.

"Puedo explicarlo." Ella tartamudeó. "Mi tío se enoja muy fácilmente y no quiere que nadie sepa que puedo hacer magia, pero no siempre puedo controlar cuándo lo hago".

Shirou levantó la mano para detener el torrente de palabras.

"Abordaremos eso más tarde". Se enojó.

Internamente, se juró a sí mismo que salvaría a Iris de sus familiares, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto en este momento, y había una preocupación inmediata que abordar.

"¿Qué?" Iris preguntó enojada mientras daba otro paso hacia atrás. "¿Has decidido que ya no quieres ser amigo del monstruo? Sabes todo sobre mí por ese estúpido truco que hiciste y sabes que no vale la pena estar cerca de mí". Ahora estaba gritando y jadeando mientras se alejaba más.

"Tu cicatriz..." comenzó a decir Shirou.

"¿Planeas unirte al club Malfoy?" Iris se burló. "¿Empiezas a llamarme cicatriz? ¿Decirle a toda la escuela cómo ha sido mi vida hasta ahora?"

"Tiene un fragmento del alma de Voldemort". Shirou gruñó entre sus gritos enojados.

Iris se congeló.

"¿Qué?"

"Tu cicatriz", explicó Shirou lentamente, "tiene un fragmento del alma de Voldemort unida a ella".

Sus manos volaron hacia su cicatriz, presionando contra ella mientras miraba salvajemente a su alrededor.

"El dolor que has estado sintiendo desde el comienzo de la escuela se ha debido a que se está volviendo más activo". Él captó su mirada con la suya y la sostuvo, hablando lentamente para evitar que entrara en pánico más de lo que ya estaba. "He estado buscando en la biblioteca todo el semestre un medio para eliminarlo de manera segura".

Iris dio un paso adelante, con esperanza y confusión en sus ojos.

"Si lo hubieras mencionado antes, podríamos haber ido a Madame Pomfrey". Ella dijo, la acusación y la incertidumbre librando guerra en su voz.

"Traté de decírselo después del incidente del troll". Shirou explicó. "Pero ella no pudo encontrar nada sobre tu cicatriz que sobresaliera de otras heridas recibidas de las maldiciones".

"... ¿Pero has encontrado un hechizo?" Iris preguntó después de una larga pausa. "¿Encontraste algo para eliminarlo?"

Shirou asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Que necesitamos hacer?" Iris continuó. "¿Deberíamos acudir a los maestros para que nos ayuden a lanzarlo?"

"Tiene que ver con otra de mis ... habilidades únicas". Shirou declaró. "Este es algo que definitivamente no puedes contarle a nadie".

Levantó la mano y, con un momento de esfuerzo, apareció el Rule Breaker Proyectado.

Iris dio un paso atrás de la daga de aspecto siniestro.

"Este es el Rule Breaker".Shirou dijo. "Tiene el poder de deshacer todas y cada una de las magias. Todos los enlaces y contratos mágicos son anulados y deshechos por esta arma". Apuntó la hoja del arma hacia la frente de Iris. "Puedo usarlo para deshacer el hechizo que te une el fragmento de alma".

Iris lo miró por un momento.

"¿Vas a apuñalarme con una daga?" Preguntó incrédula. "¿Esa es tu solución?"

"Solo te voy a pinchar con eso". Shirou discutió. "Y realmente liberará el fragmento de alma de ti".

Iris respiró hondo. Luego otro.

"Bueno." Ella asintió. "Confío en ti, Shirou". Ella sonrió débilmente. "¿Que necesitas que haga?"

"Quédate quieto". Shirou dijo mientras cruzaba la distancia entre ellos.

"Trace On". Él entonó.

Puso su mano sobre su hombro y usó el agarre estructural sobre ella, buscando el vínculo específico que deseaba romper.

Cuando encontró el fragmento de alma y los hechizos que lo mantenían en su lugar, guardó la imagen de ellos en su mente.

Sintió que Iris se encogía cuando la daga malvada se levantó más allá de su cara para descansar a centímetros de su cicatriz.

Vertió a Prana en el Noble Phantasm y sintió que respondía a su voluntad. Sus habilidades cobraron vida y la espada vibró con la intención de cortar los hechizos deseados.

Con un pequeño giro de su muñeca, cortó la cicatriz de Iris con la punta de Rule Breaker.

Iris gritó cuando la luz roja se agrupó alrededor del corte.

Sus gritos fueron ahogados por un rugido furioso e incorpóreo, mientras la niebla negra brotaba de su cicatriz y se convertía en un cráneo etéreo y muy desfigurado que flotaba sobre ella.

Iris cayó de rodillas cuando la luz roja alrededor de su cicatriz se desvaneció.

Ya no tenía dolor, pero ese pensamiento estaba lejos de su mente cuando miró las cuencas de los ojos vacías del cráneo retorcido que flotaba sobre sus cabezas.

El rostro horrible volvió a rugir y retrocedió como para golpear, pero fue interrumpido por la hoja de una lanza roja sólida que la atravesó.

Las dos mitades del cráneo estallaron en una niebla que comenzó a fusionarse nuevamente, solo para ser apuñalada nuevamente por la lanza.

La niebla negra se dispersó desde la punta de la lanza, y con un lamentable chillido de desafío, se desvaneció en la nada.

El claro quedó en silencio por un momento mientras Shirou hizo uso de la explosión de adrenalina en su cuerpo y algo de magia de refuerzo para asegurarse de que el ruido no hubiera atraído a ningún observador.

"Eso ..." Iris dijo débilmente. "Eso estaba en mi cabeza". Miró a su alrededor sin comprender, como si tratara de determinar si esto era realmente una especie de pesadilla.

Con cautela tocó con un dedo su cicatriz y tiró de ella hacia atrás para examinar la pequeña gota de sangre que se había acumulado en el pequeño corte que Rule Breaker había dejado.

"Si." Shirou dijo, atrayendo su atención hacia él. "Pero ya no está".

Iris se recostó sobre sus talones y colocó sus manos en el suelo para estabilizarse.

"Eso fue bastante intenso ..."

"¿Como te sientes?" Shirou preguntó, colocando su mano sobre su hombro y la agarró de nuevo para comprobarlo.

No había señal del fragmento de alma ni de ninguno de los hechizos malignos que lo habían atado a la cicatriz de Iris.

Las protecciones que se habían colocado sobre ella se habían cerrado alrededor del espacio que el fragmento había dejado abierto y ahora estaban completos y más poderosos que nunca.

"Estoy bien." Iris respondió mientras se ponía de pie.

Se sacudió la nieve de las manos y se estiró hacia el cielo.

"En realidad, además del hecho de que siento que acabo de practicar 30 horas de Quidditch, me siento genial".

"Me siento ligero". Ella continuó, girando en su lugar y sonriendo. "Como si algo me hubiera estado agobiando y ni siquiera me di cuenta hasta que desapareció.

"Por cierto, ¿qué pasa con la lanza?"

Shirou levantó la vista hacia la punta de la lanza roja que sostenía en posición vertical. Debe haber parecido bastante cómico, una lanza de seis pies sostenida por su cuerpo de once años, pero aún podía empuñarla.

"Este es Gáe Dearg". Él dijo. "La rosa carmesí del exorcismo ... Es otra cosa que tendré que pedirte que no le digas a nadie".

"Parece que tienes muchos de esos". Iris le sonrió de lado. "Secretos y armas mágicas que puedes sacar de la nada".

"Pero tú eres mi amigo". Ella miró la lanza que estaba a su lado. "Y también mi guardaespaldas. Así que no me importa guardar tus secretos".

Se frotó las manos para calentarlas y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo.

"¡Vamos!" Ella gritó." Después de toda la emoción de esta mañana, tengo suficiente hambre como para comer la cocina de Hagrid".

"Hay una cosa más que debemos abordar". Shirou llamó para detenerla, descartando ausentemente su arma proyectada.

"¿Que es?" Ella se volvió y le sonrió.

"Tus parientes".

La sonrisa cayó de su rostro.

"¿Qué hay para abordar?" Ella preguntó. "Tienen la tutela sobre mí, y visten una fachada de una familia perfectamente feliz. Cada vez que me quejo de ellos, siempre hacen que parezca que soy una especie de delincuente juvenil que busca atención".

"No puedo evitarlo. Tanto como me gustaría". Se agarró el brazo izquierdo con el derecho y sonrió vagamente hacia el Bosque Prohibido. "Por mucho que parezca, estarían felices de deshacerse de mí".

Shirou hizo una pausa por un momento.

No tenía medios sólidos para resolver la situación.El abuso doméstico no era realmente algo a lo que se le pudiera lanzar una espada para resolver. Bueno, no a menos que involucraras un asesinato, pero esa no era realmente una opción.

Tenía una solución vaga, pero no resolvería el problema a largo plazo, y no era algo que debería mencionar cuando planeaba regresar a su dimensión de origen lo antes posible.

"Volvamos." Iris susurró.

Se giró y lentamente comenzó a regresar al castillo.

Shirou miró la mano que había usado para agarrarla.

Su mente aún resonaba con los años de tristeza y desesperación que había soportado a manos de su tía, tío y primo.

Quería ... No ... _Necesitaba_ salvarla.

"Puedes vivir conmigo durante el verano".

Se detuvo en su caminata, pero no se volvió hacia él.

"Aprecio la oferta. Pero estoy bastante seguro de que se llama secuestro cuando le quitas a alguien a sus guardianes legales. Incluso si quieren que se lo lleven".

"Aun así ... todavía estoy ofreciendo".

Iris se volvió para mirarlo, y él pudo ver rastros de lágrimas en su rostro.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó, recibiendo un asentimiento en respuesta. "Estamos hablando de un crimen, Shirou. Rompiendo la ley".

"No sería la primera vez".Shirou respondió.

"¿La primera vez que secuestraste a alguien?"

Shirou recordó brevemente los pocos días durante la escuela secundaria cuando casi había obligado a Sakura a quedarse en su casa, con Taiga como chaperona, cuando se enteró de que Shinji la había golpeado.

"La primera vez que violé la ley". El corrigió.

Iris dio un paso hacia él.

"Esta es una idea terrible". Ella dijo. Ella dio otro paso. "Pero estoy adentro". Entonces ella comenzó a llorar en serio.

"¡Maldita sea!" Maldijo mientras se pasaba las mangas por los ojos. "Ni siquiera es media mañana y este día ha sido de siete niveles de locura".

Se sorbió la nariz y luego se frotó furiosamente la cara antes de mirar a Shirou.

"Si tienes otras cosas locas que mencionar, tendrá que esperar. Quiero comer, y luego volveré a dormir".

Se giró y continuó limpiándose los ojos mientras se alejaba.

"Eso fue todo lo que tenía". Shirou gritó mientras corría para alcanzarla.

"¡Bien!" Ella chasqueó. "Porque si vamos a secuestrarme, vamos a necesitar un plan, y deberíamos idear uno bueno antes de que Hermione y Rin regresen". Ella disminuyó la velocidad y miró a Shirou con ojos inyectados en sangre. "No quiero que sepan sobre ... eso".

Shirou solo pudo asentir mientras desaceleraba a su lado.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la entrada principal del castillo.

"¿Te unes a mí para el desayuno?" Iris dijo abruptamente.

"Seguro."

"Bueno." Ella sonrió y entró en Hogwarts.


	12. Regalos, tramas y Noble Phantasm

El retrato de la señora gorda se abrió para revelar la cara sonriente de Iris Potter.

"Feliz Navidad, Shirou". Ella casi cantó.

"Feliz Navidad, Iris". Él respondió, tratando de igualar su emoción.

"¿Trajiste tus regalos?" Preguntó, señalando con la cabeza la bolsa que llevaba.

"Algunos." Muchos de los estudiantes de Hufflepuff habían intercambiado pequeñas baratijas entre ellos. Por lo general, dulces, golosinas o cosas que se adquirieron fácilmente en la escuela. La profesora Sprout había regalado a todos hojas de menta y otras pequeñas plantas comestibles de su propio jardín para ayudar a promover el espíritu de familia dentro de la casa.

Shirou había abierto sus regalos de otros Hufflepuff en el dormitorio de Puff, pero se había abstenido de abrir los regalos de sus compañeros cercanos a pedido de Iris. Quería abrir regalos con sus amigos, y Hermione y Rin habían regresado a casa para las vacaciones.

"Vamos." Con un agitado movimiento de su mano, lo condujo a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Un vistazo rápido mostró que la configuración de Gryffindor era muy similar a la sala común de Hufflepuff, con algunas diferencias notables.

Lo más obvio fue la diferencia en el esquema de color. Donde los dormitorios de Puff estaban cubiertos de amarillos y negros, el dormitorio de los Gryff era rojo y dorado.

También había un par de escaleras que Shirou asumió que conducían a los diferentes dormitorios, a diferencia de las puertas redondeadas que conducían a los diferentes dormitorios de género del Sótano Hufflepuff.

La habitación estaba muy decorada para las vacaciones de Navidad, pero eso era algo común en todo el castillo en este momento.

Cuando Shirou miró a su alrededor, notó a los cuatro chicos Weasley descansando en la habitación.

"¡Mira esto!" Uno de los gemelos llamó. "¡Nadie quiere que sus hijos pelirrojos vuelvan a casa para las vacaciones! ¿A qué se dirige el mundo?"

Iris se detuvo para mirar a los gemelos.

"Él es ..." Se detuvo torpemente y miró por encima del hombro a Shirou.

Estudió su rostro por un momento y luego sacudió la cabeza al grupo Weasley y se alejó, haciendo un gesto para que Shirou lo siguiera.

"Realmente lo siento por ellos". Iris dijo una vez que estaban lejos de los demás. "Ellos no saben que tú eres ..." Ella apartó la mirada torpemente. "No saben que también eres huérfano".

"Ahhh". Shirou asintió en comprensión. "Lo siento por-"

"¡Regalos!" Iris interrumpió, colocando sus manos frente a su cara para detenerlo. "¡Deberíamos abrir regalos! ¿Recibiste el mío?"

Shirou se sorprendió por su entusiasta cambio de tema, pero asintió y sacó un paquete de su bolso.

Iris sonrió y le indicó que se sentara en una silla cercana mientras ella tomaba una.

Shirou notó una pequeña pila de regalos apilados junto a su silla, todos dirigidos a Iris.

"Vamos." Ella lo instó una vez que él estaba sentado. "Abrelo."

Shirou arrancó el papel colorido que rodeaba el regalo para revelar algún tipo de protector de brazo de cuero.

Movió un poco de Prana para agarrarlo.

Era una armadura. A lo lejos, podía sentir una copia de él asentarse en su mármol de realidad. Luego, los detalles de lo que estaba agarrando se filtraron por su cabeza, y sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock.

"¿Shirou?" Iris lo miraba con preocupación. "¿Tiene algo de malo? ¿No te gusta?"

"Esto está hecho de piel de grifo". Él la miró fijamente, tratando de transmitir qué tipo de cosa increíble tenía en sus manos.

"¿Es tan malo?" Iris preguntó, entrando en pánico ligeramente. "Hay otras opciones para el material. El panfleto decía que el cuero de grifo era uno de los más cómodos de usar. Sin embargo, si quieres algo más, probablemente podamos cambiarlo".

"No." Shirou sacudió la cabeza. "Es solo que ..." Luchó por encontrar las palabras. "Está hecho de una bestia mágica. Es asombroso".

Iris lo miró por un momento antes de poner una mano sobre su pecho y reír ligeramente.

"Creo que lo es." Dijo antes de respirar profundamente. "Estaba preocupado de que no te gustara. Por otra parte, supongo que también me sorprendió cuando leí de qué puedes obtener esto". Ella le sonrió. "Si esa es la cara que haces cuando ves cuero de grifo, me gustaría ver qué haría tu cara cuando veas piel de dragón".

Shirou tuvo que recordarse una vez más que las criaturas mágicas de este mundo no eran las mismas que las Bestias Fantasmales de su dimensión natal.No estaba hablando de una criatura que pudiera diezmar un ejército y era casi impermeable al daño.

"¿Qué es?" Shirou preguntó, mientras colocaba el protector de brazos al lado de su antebrazo. Podía leer que se suponía que debía sostener tu varita, pero era completamente nueva, por lo que no podía extraer ninguna experiencia para decirle cómo lo hizo.

"Es una funda de varita". Iris explicó, subiéndose la manga derecha para mostrar que tenía un artículo similar en su antebrazo. Shirou pudo ver que su varita estaba asegurada en una serie de pequeñas correas.

Movió su muñeca suavemente, y su varita saltó de la funda a su mano.Con otro movimiento, la varita se retiró a la funda.

"Hace falta acostumbrarse". Dijo mientras se bajaba la manga. "Pero es mucho más conveniente que buscar en los bolsillos de tu túnica para obtener tu varita."

"Fue la mejor idea de regalo que se me ocurrió para mi amigo que está actuando como mi guardaespaldas". Ella sonrió. "¿Te gusta?"

"Si." Dijo, todavía un poco asombrado.Incluso si no estaba hecho de una Bestia Fantasmal, el cuero de grifo todavía tenía una serie de rasgos interesantes. Probablemente podría usarlo para bloquear espadas o cuchillos si fuera necesario, así como hechizos menores. Era un material muy resistente. "Gracias, Iris".

"Mi turno." Iris dijo mientras sacaba el paquete del tamaño de una palma que Shirou había confiado a los Elfos Domésticos para su entrega.

Abrió cuidadosamente un extremo del regalo y vertió el contenido en su mano.

Ella jadeó mientras examinaba el brazalete que él había diseñado para ella.

Una cadena corta de plata decorada con una snitch dorada, una bludger, una quaffle, un bate de batidor y una escoba, todo representado en forma metálica en miniatura.

Su mármol de realidad no contenía mucho en cuanto a joyería, pero sí contenía algunos de los mejores ejemplos de trabajo en metales finos que alguna vez honraron el campo de batalla. Las habilidades para aplicar dorado a una espada o detalles finos a un grabado no se trasladaron a la elaboración de un collar, pero Shirou había logrado cerrar la brecha lo mejor que pudo.

"Lo siento." Dijo, ganándole una mirada confusa de Iris. "No tengo mucho dinero mágico, así que tuve que hacer regalos".

"¿Tú hiciste esto?" Ella preguntó con asombro. "¿Está conjurado?"

"No, no quería hacer un regalo que pudiera desaparecer, así que lo hice". Él sonrió levemente. "La cadena es plateada, por lo que tendrá que limpiarla con relativa frecuencia".

"Eso es increíble." Dijo Iris mientras examinaba los pequeños detalles de la pequeña snitch.

Luego se lo puso y le sonrió a Shirou.

"Gracias, Shirou".

Luego metió la mano en la pequeña pila de regalos a su lado y sacó otro regalo.

"No hay premios por adivinar lo que Hermione me consiguió". Dijo mientras sostenía un regalo en forma de libro.

"Convenido." Shirou dijo mientras sacaba dos regalos en forma de libro de su bolso, uno de Hermione y el otro de Rin.

Ambos se rieron de sus amigos excesivamente estudiosos cuando abrieron sus respectivos regalos.

De Hermione, Iris recibió un libro introductorio sobre Alquimia y una nota que decía que probablemente la ayudaría a hacer Pociones. Shirou recibió un libro sobre duelos y combate de magos junto con una nota que indica las secciones a las que debe prestar especial atención.

De Rin, Iris recibió un kit de mantenimiento de escobas de alta calidad y Shirou recibió un libro escrito en japonés sobre la elaboración de Shikigami básico.

Finalmente, Shirou se quedó sin regalos e Iris tenía dos restantes en su pila.

Cogió un paquete largo y delgado que estaba envuelto en papel marrón.

"Es de Hagrid". Ella dijo, sonriendo irónicamente.

Luego tomó el mismo procedimiento que los últimos regalos y retiró cuidadosamente el papel sin rasgarlo.

Dentro había una flauta de madera cortada aproximadamente.

Iris se lo llevó a los labios y sopló suavemente, creando un tono suave.

"Suena como un búho". Dijo mientras inspeccionaba la flauta nuevamente. "Tendré que pasar por su cabaña y ver si puede enseñarme a tocar". Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca. "Y para ver si puedo obtener mi llave de bóveda de él".

Puso sus dedos sobre agujeros al azar en la flauta y sopló otra nota. Este no sonaba tan bien.

"Todavía no puedo creer que deba financiar nuestro plan de secuestro". Ella le sonrió a Shirou. "Soy el secuestrado. ¿No debería ser el secuestrador el que pague por cosas como la vivienda y el transporte".

"Siempre hay un Plan B para las fuentes de financiación". Shirou dijo.

"¡No!" Iris señaló enojada a Shirou con la flauta. "El plan B es que estés falsificando mágicamente una tonelada de dinero. Lo busqué, eso es realmente ilegal en las leyes mágicas. Tratemos de mantener nuestras actividades criminales en el mundo muggle, por favor. Quiero poder volver a Hogwarts a continuación año."

Levantó la mano y se frotó el puente de la nariz.

"Sueno tan Slytherin en este momento ... Ese estúpido sombrero".

Ella suspiró.

"Hubo incluso la necesidad de idear diez planes diferentes para extraerme de la casa de mis parientes. Estoy bastante seguro de que el mejor plan era simplemente alejarme de ellos en King's Cross. Si les enviara una carta sobre correr lejos, probablemente ni siquiera se molestarían en aparecer ese día ".

"Siempre es bueno tener planes de respaldo". Shirou dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Iris dejó escapar un molesto resoplido mientras dejaba a un lado su flauta nueva y levantaba el último paquete en su montón.

"No dice de quién es". Dijo mientras lo movía de un lado a otro.

Antes de que Shirou pudiera cuestionar la seguridad de abrir un paquete de un remitente desconocido, Iris ya había quitado el único trozo de cinta que mantenía cerrado el papel.

Lo abrió para revelar una hoja doblada de tela plateada.

"¿Eh?"Dijo mientras lo desplegaba para examinarlo más de cerca, haciendo que una tarjeta se caiga de los pliegues.

Su mano se estiró para atraparlo, pero la tarjeta revoloteó entre sus dedos y se dirigió al suelo.

Ella frunció el ceño mientras se inclinaba para recogerlo, pero su expresión cambió a sorpresa al leer la tarjeta.

"Tu padre dejó esto en mi poder antes de morir", leyó ella. "Es hora de que te lo devuelvan. Úsalo bien. Ten una muy feliz Navidad".

"¿Esto ... era de mi padre?" Ella lo examinó aún más de cerca."¿Qué es?"

"¿Puedo mirar?" Shirou preguntó, extendiendo su mano.

Iris pareció muy posesiva de la tela por un momento, pero luego sonrió.

"Oh sí, haz lo tuyo". Dijo mientras lo entregaba.

Shirou juntó los pliegues plateados en sus manos y los agarró.

Fue un Noble Phantasm.

Un objeto antiguo, derivado del concepto primordial de la muerte y dividido en tres objetos que eran distintos, pero juntos formaban un todo aún mayor.

Desde tiempos inmemoriales, había pasado de mano en mano, de país en país, a veces robado, a veces entregado, a veces encontrado. Cada vez, se sabía un poco menos sobre su verdadero uso. Hasta que llegó a manos de Ignotus Peverell y pasó constantemente a sus descendientes.

Se estremeció al sentir una copia manifestada dentro de Unlimited Blade Works, su Reality Marble aceptándola por su función como Armadura contra la Muerte.

Estaba débil ahora. Muchos de sus usuarios anteriores no sabían cómo usarlo, y se había estancado. Tal como estaba, solo podía cumplir su función básica como una capa de invisibilidad.

"¿Le pertenecía a mi padre?" Iris preguntó.

"Si." Shirou respondió, la pregunta le hizo concentrarse en esa sección de la historia de la capa. "Se lo dio a su padre cuando entró a Hogwarts, y estuvo en su poder hasta que se lo prestó a Dumbledore en 1981."

Iris tarareó en reconocimiento y extendió la mano para tocar suavemente la tela de la capa.

"¿Qué es?"

¿Qué era?

¿Fue posible explicarlo?

Era un fragmento de 'el final de todas las cosas'. Un fragmento de la muerte misma. Una fuerza natural en una forma antinatural. La cristalización de un Concepto que era conocido por la humanidad pero desconocido en su inmensidad.

Si había algún lugar donde pudiera comenzar a explicar qué era, era en un nombre dado a él y a sus hermanos en los últimos cientos de años.

"Una muerte sagrada".


	13. El sueño de un chico es la invisibilidad

"¿Eh?" Iris dijo elocuentemente mientras sostenía la capa delante de ella. "Entonces, ¿es un fragmento de la muerte que debería tener todo tipo de poderes locos, pero no tiene porque nadie ha sabido cómo usarlo durante siglos?"

Shirou colocó su rostro en su palma. Sabía que era bastante malo para explicar las cosas, y ese había sido un resumen bastante preciso, aunque excesivamente conciso, pero se sentía tan mal condensar la historia de la capa de la muerte en una oración.

Sin embargo, se las arregló para asentir a través de su agitación interna.

"¿Pero realmente era de mi papá?" Iris preguntó de nuevo con mucho más interés.

Shirou asintió de nuevo, mirando a la chica y notando la forma en que sus ojos brillaban con interés ante su reconocimiento.

Lentamente tiró de la capa contra su cuerpo y la abrazó.

"¿Para qué lo usó?"

Shirou suspiró mientras sacaba el historial de la capa de la copia que tenía en Unlimited Blade Works.

Rápidamente comenzó a correr por la línea de tiempo de la posesión de la capa por parte de su padre.

_Entrando furtivamente__ por el castillo._

_Broma_.

_Furtivo. Broma. Broma. Broma. Broma. Furtivo._

Los primeros años fueron bastante repetitivos en sus usos.

_Tercer año se coló ..._

Un intenso sonrojo se extendió por la cara de Shirou.

_El tercer año se coló en el vestuario de las chicas para el equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff._

Shirou se estremeció cuando la información de los años de la escuela de James Potter se filtró en su cabeza y vio cómo un joven seguía casi todas las fantasías que un chico que podía volverse invisible podía tener.

_En los años posteriores, nunca necesitó encontrar un armario para escobas para ..._

Shirou se cubrió la cara con las manos.La información ya había entrado en su mente, solo la estaba procesando y no podía detenerla.

_Mucho después de la graduación, Lily Evans Potter, se unió a él debajo de la capa. Caliente y sudoroso. Largo cabello rojo pegado a sus cuerpos._

Shirou casi se atragantó cuando la parte final de la línea de tiempo solicitada se filtró por su mente.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Iris, lo que provocó que Shirou extendiera los dedos lo suficiente como para mirarla.

Ella lo estaba acurrucando.

Se estaba frotando cariñosamente la capa contra la cara.

"Ah ..." Shirou no sabía qué decir, pero extendió una mano para detenerla. "Tú ... quizás quieras lavar eso primero".

"¿Qué?" Iris extendió la capa con el brazo extendido y miró a Shirou. "¿Para qué usó esto mi papá?"

Cualquier sangre que se había apartado de la cara de Shirou inmediatamente regresó.

"Lo hizo ..." Los ojos de Iris se abrieron a tiempo con su horror que se desarrollaba lentamente. "¿_Tuvo_ sexo debajo la capa?" Ella prácticamente siseó las palabras.

Shirou se sonrojó aún más.

El era un adulto. Tenía experiencia con el sexo. Pero también era un hombre japonés, y había algunas cosas de las que simplemente no hablaste por costumbre.

Como el hecho de que su padre no solo tuvo relaciones sexuales debajo de la capa, sino que su madre también.

Con el momento de uno de los recuerdos, era posible que Iris hubiera sido _concebida_ bajo esa capa.

"Eso es ..." El agarre de Iris se aflojó, y la capa se deslizó en un montón en el suelo.

"¡Eso es asqueroso!" Ella gritó.

Al parecer, su silencio había hablado por él.

"¡Ewww!" Gritó, frotando sus manos contra la silla en la que había estado sentada.

"¡Ewww! ¡Eww! ¡Eww!" Agarró el borde de su túnica y comenzó a frotarla contra su cara donde la capa la había tocado antes. Luego se puso toda la bata sobre la cabeza y la arrojó al suelo junto a la capa, dejándola resoplando por el esfuerzo en una camisa de manga larga y pantalones de chándal.

"Espera espera." Shirou levantó las manos para aplacarla. "Lo siento. Estaba exagerando por la afluencia de recuerdos. No había nada en la capa. Está encantado de resistir cualquier cosa que lo manche o se adhiera a él. El polvo ni siquiera se acumulará en él aunque lo intentes".

Iris dejó escapar un fuerte silbido y se quedó completamente quieta.

"Bueno." Ella dijo lentamente. "Voy a tomar esto y ponerlo al lado de mi ropa con una nota que se ha de limpiar _muy_ bien." Ella resopló un par de veces. "Luego me voy a duchar,otra vez. Luego me reuniré contigo para el desayuno, que comienza en ... 10 minutos".

Ella suspiró mientras cautelosamente separaba las manos de su cuerpo para evitar tocarse.

"Puedes esperar aquí, o puedes bajar y me reuniré contigo en un rato".

"Esperaré."

Iris asintió mientras se arrodillaba, envolvió la capa en su túnica desechada, luego la levantó con cautela y la llevó hacia los dormitorios de la niña.

En el primer paso, se detuvo y miró hacia atrás.

"Podemos lidiar con las otras cosas de esta capa cuando está limpia".

Luego subió las escaleras pisando fuerte.

* * *

Cuando Shirou e Iris llegaron al Gran Comedor, el desayuno de Navidad ya estaba en camino.

Honestamente, era la fiesta más excesiva que Shirou había visto, pero no en el buen sentido. Había un pavo asado entero colocado cada pocos pies en cada una de las Mesas de la Casa. Cada uno estaba rodeado de todo tipo de comidas tradicionales británicas.

Pero debido al bajo número de estudiantes que residían en el castillo durante las vacaciones, había más pavos por mesa que estudiantes.

Shirou estaba a punto de preguntar a cuál de las mesas superpuestas deberían unirse, pero en lugar de eso tuvo que trotar para mantenerse al día con Iris, que se dirigía directamente hacia el centro de la mesa principal.

"Señorita Potter. Señor Emiya". El Director, con una gorra de Navidad y una sonrisa ligeramente sorprendida, los saludó mientras se acercaban. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti esta mañana?"

"¡Por favor!" Iris rogó, colocando sus manos contra la mesa principal. "¡Por favor dime que lavaste la capa que mi papá te la prestó!"

Las cejas de Dumbledore se levantaron para encontrarse con su gorra.

"Cómo...?" Él susurró.

"¡Por favor!" Iris lo interrumpió. "¡Lejía! ¡Cloro! ¡Quizás te prendiste fuego un poco! ¡Dime que al menos lo enjuagaste o algo así!"

"Yo ..." Dumbledore parpadeó confundido. "Lo lavé. Varias veces. Incluyendo anoche".

Iris se desplomó contra la mesa principal, suspirando de alivio.

"Pero ... ¿por qué preguntas por eso?" Dumbledore continuó. "¿Y cómo sabías que yo fui quien te lo dio?"

"¿Era de mi padre?" Preguntó, recibiendo un asentimiento en respuesta.

"Él fue un _chico_." Dijo con una cantidad innecesaria de desprecio.

Todos los hombres de las cercanías sintieron una ligera irritación por sus palabras, incluso si no tenían idea del contexto de la conversación.

Dumbledore simplemente se rio entre dientes.

"Estoy seguro de que James no habría ..." Se detuvo cuando comenzó a caminar a media distancia, perdido en sus recuerdos. "Oh querida..."

"Era un **_chico_**", dijo Iris, enfatizando la palabra despectiva.

Todos los hombres adultos en las cercanías sintieron una repentina oleada de culpa. Puede que no conocieran el contexto, pero todos habían sido muchachos en algún momento.


	14. Las sonrisas que necesitamos y queremos

Shirou suspiró cuando Iris pasó la mano por una sección de la capa y luego se frotó los dedos experimentalmente. Era la quinta vez en tantos minutos que lo hacía.

Se habían reunido en un aula abandonada para que él pudiera enseñarle sobre la capa, pero hasta ahora todo lo que había hecho después de tirarla sobre un escritorio fue tocarla ligeramente y estremecerse.

"Está limpio." Dijo, ganándole una mirada irritada de la niña.

"No lo sabes". Ella respondio. "Podrían haberse ignorado un lugar al limpiarlo".

Él puso los ojos en blanco cuando se acercó a ella y colocó su mano sobre la capa, agarrándola.

"Desde que lo manejamos esta mañana, ha sido sometido a media docena de hechizos de limpieza. Luego se lavó minuciosamente con agua hirviendo. Después de lo cual se estiró, y cada pulgada de cada superficie se lavó con lejía. Se lavó con agua hirviendo... otra vez. Secado mágicamente, y luego mágicamente limpiado ... otra vez ".

Cogió la capa del escritorio y se la tendió.

"Está limpio."

De mala gana, ella le quitó la capa y lo levantó con una mirada de desagrado.

"Bueno." Ella dijo, doblando la capa en un gran cuadrado en sus manos. "Dijiste que podía hacer algo para activarlo y despertar algunos de sus poderes".

"Si." Shirou dijo. "En realidad es bastante simple, pero puedo entender por qué nadie pensaría hacerlo. Tienes que establecer un vínculo mágico con él como lo haces con un vínculo familiar. La capa lentamente tomará magia de ti para activar sus poderes. ".

Iris solo lo miró confundida.

"¿Vinculo familiar?" Ella preguntó.

"Como lo que tienes con Hedwig". Shirou aclaró.

Iris miró la capa y luego volvió a mirar a Shirou.

"Hedwig es mi mascota". Ella dijo lentamente. "La considero una compañera, pero nunca antes había escuchado el término 'familiar'".

"Ya veo ..." dijo Shirou, incluso si no lo hizo. Quizás los animales simplemente estaban encantados de obedecer a sus dueños y entregar el correo o algo así.

"¿Sabes cómo formar conexiones mágicas?" Shirou preguntó.

Iris sacudió la cabeza en respuesta.

"¡Pero lo haces todo el tiempo con tu escoba!" Shirou exclamó.

"¿Lo hago?"

"... ¿Cómo haces que la escoba vaya más rápido?"

Iris hizo una pausa por un momento para considerar.

"Yo ... me inclino hacia adelante y pienso que la escoba va más rápido".

"¡Exactamente!" Shirou asintió con la cabeza. "Estás controlando la escoba con tu magia".

"Sin embargo, no parece que realmente esté haciendo nada". Iris discutió. "Excepto ... supongo que siento algún tipo de vínculo con mi Nimbus. A veces parece que responde perfectamente en sincronía conmigo".

"Ese es el tipo de cosas que buscamos". Shirou explicó. "Pero en lugar de un vínculo temporal que te permita controlar la escoba, quieres intentar establecer un vínculo duradero entre maestro y sirviente".

"¿Cómo puedo hacer eso?" Iris preguntó, moviendo su muñeca para sacar su varita.

Shirou frunció el ceño ante el foco.

"Una varita podría interferir. Quiero que intentes recrear la sensación que tienes cuando usas una escoba. Y no utilizas una escoba con una varita".

Iris miró de un lado a otro entre él y su varita.

"¿Quieres que haga magia ... sin una varita?"

"No te preocupes. Se supone que la capa se une con su dueño. Debería ser relativamente fácil con la intención correcta. Al igual que montar una escoba".

Iris pareció insegura por un momento antes de mover su muñeca y su varita desapareció en su funda.

"Está bien ... ¿qué debo hacer?"

"Al igual que en la primera clase de escobas, donde creaste un vínculo con la escoba que estabas parada, concéntrate en la capa".

Iris extendió la capa en sus manos y la sostuvo frente a ella. Su frente se arrugó mientras miraba la tela plateada.

"Expresa tu intención, enfocando tu voluntad y magia en el resultado deseado. Dile a la capa: 'conviértete en mío'".

"Conviértete en mío".

La capa ondeaba en la habitación sin viento.

Lentamente, el brillo plateado de la tela adquirió un nuevo brillo. Los patrones de luz y color reflejado llamaron la atención y jugaron con la atención de Shirou. Incluso sin ocultar nada, la capa lentamente se volvió cada vez más difícil de enfocar directamente.

Después de un momento, el brillo se desvaneció, y la capa se volvió inactiva una vez más.

"¿Eh?" Iris volteó la capa de un lado a otro para mirar a ambos lados. "Sentí la conexión. Y se siente ..." Su rostro se arrugó en concentración. "Parece que todavía estoy conectado a él, pero ya no brilla".

Shirou extendió la mano y agarró la capa.

"Todavía estás conectado". Él reportó. "Hay un flujo constante de magia que se extrae de ti para ayudar a revitalizar la capa. Es pasiva en este momento, pero deberías poder usar algunos de sus efectos a través de tu conexión con ella. La mayoría de sus habilidades aún son inutilizables, pero algunos de ellos han sido desbloqueados simplemente por tu vinculación con él ". Miró a Iris. "¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te sientes agotado?"

"Me siento bien." Ella informó. "Puedo ver lo que quisiste decir cuando dijiste que era como una escoba. En cierto modo, se siente como una extensión de mi cuerpo en este momento. Pero la respuesta es realmente lenta y desconectada, como si estuviera usando una de las escuelas más antiguas escobas ".

Se echó la capa sobre los hombros y todo lo que tenía debajo del cuello desapareció.

"Oh wow." Dijo, mirando hacia donde debería haber estado su cuerpo. "No puedo ver mis manos, pero puedo ... sentir dónde están".

Con un movimiento que Shirou no pudo ver, se cubrió la cabeza con la capa y desapareció por completo.

"¿Puedes verme?" Una voz incorpórea llamó.

"No."

"Esto se siente muy extraño ... Pero ... también muy cómodo por alguna razón. Es como si pudiera ir a cualquier parte y hacer lo que quisiera, y nadie lo sabría".

Shirou se abstuvo de mencionar que tales pensamientos habían llevado a su padre a usar la capa para una serie de cosas bastante cuestionables.

"Ten cuidado con eso". Advirtió Shirou. "Y avísame si comienza a hacer algo extraño".

La cabeza de Iris apareció, flotando en el aire.

"¿Va a hacer algo extraño para mí?" Ella preguntó.

"No debería, pero también ha estado inactivo durante mucho tiempo, debemos tener cuidado mientras se está acelerando".

"Bueno."

Shirou escuchó pasos mientras Iris caminaba por la habitación.

"¿Qué más puede hacer la capa?"

"¿En este momento? Concéntrese en hacerse visible".

No pasó nada por un momento, pero luego Iris fue repentinamente visible sin la capa de invisibilidad.

"¿Soy visible pero la capa no?" Iris preguntó.

Hizo un gesto que parecía que estaba pantomimando recogiendo ropa.

"Permanece invisible, incluso cuando me lo quité ... Parece una buena forma de perderlo".

"Tu conexión con él siempre debería permitirte encontrarlo". Shirou explicó. "Ahora concéntrate en que la capa se vuelva visible".

De repente sus manos se llenaron de material plateado.

"Ahora piensa en que se convierta en un color diferente".

La tela ahora estaba roja. Iris lo levantó y lo extendió, revelando que tenía el emblema de Gryffindor estampado en él.

"Eso es muy bonito." Dijo Iris mientras la capa volvía a su estado plateado. "¿Que mas puedo hacer?"

"Bueno..."

* * *

Después de la enorme cantidad de comida que se sirve y se come;las travesuras borrachas del personal de la madrugada; y los gemelos tienen casi rienda suelta del castillo, todos en el castillo se habían metido en la cama con la intención de dormir como rocas.

Es por eso que Shirou se sorprendió un poco cuando fue despertado por el sonido del papel arrugándose cerca de su oreja.

Rápidamente agarró las Páginas del Mensajero y se cubrió la cabeza con las mantas.

"_Lumos_"

La luz brotó de la punta de su varita y reveló palabras garabateándose en el garabato impetuoso de Iris.

¡He encontrado algo asombroso! Tienes que venir y ver esto!

Se siguió un piso, un pasillo y una descripción de cómo encontrar la habitación.

En silencio, Shirou se levantó de su cama y salió de los dormitorios de Hufflepuff.

Era lo suficientemente tarde como para no haber esperado que un compañero Puff estuviera despierto, incluso si no fuera un día festivo, pero se movió con cuidado de todos modos.

Cuando llegó al pasillo fuera del dormitorio, consideró sus opciones para escabullirse por el castillo.

La capa de Iris estaba fuera de discusión. No podía proyectar algo de lo que no podía replicar la creación, y no podía reproducir un medio para convertir la muerte en una forma material. Podría haber sido capaz de hacer una terrible derrota si hubiera tenido aproximadamente mil veces su capacidad actual de Prana, pero incluso hacer eso probablemente terminaría con su propia muerte.

Hizo una rápida comprobación mental de Unlimited Blade Works, buscando una espada que le proporcionara algún tipo de sigilo.

"Trace On".

Una daga blanca y empotrada se formó en su mano, y la agarró antes de que pudiera caer.

"_Carnwennan_"

Las sombras a su alrededor se alejaron del suelo y las paredes para envolverlo y esconderlo entre ellos.

No era pura invisibilidad como la capa hubiera proporcionado, pero en los pasillos oscuros de Hogwarts era más que suficiente.

Reforzando sus sentidos para detectar posibles patrullas, Shirou se dirigió a la habitación que Iris había designado.

Cuando llegó, encontró a Iris parada en el medio de la habitación, mirándose en un espejo extraño, con su capa y las Páginas de Messenger en una pila junto a ella.

Silenciosamente desaparecio a Carnwennan, y las sombras que lo habían ocultado de la vista se retiraron a sus lugares naturales.

"Iris." Llamó, sorprendiéndola y rompiéndola de su fijación trance en el espejo.

"Shirou" Ella dijo, y su rostro se iluminó. "Ven aquí y mira esto". Ella señaló el espejo.

Shirou miró al espejo mientras se acercaba. Por lo que podía ver, parecía ser un espejo ordinario. No podía verse a sí mismo, ya que estaba fuera del marco, pero podía ver reflejado el resto de la habitación, y nada parecía haberse reflejado de manera extraña.

Cuando llegó a un ángulo donde debería haber podido verse reflejado, toda la escena cambió.

Lo que vio allí lo hizo jadear y retroceder, haciendo que el espejo simplemente reflejara la habitación nuevamente.

Miró a Iris, pero a pesar de que ella se había estado mirando al espejo cuando él se le acercó, no parecía estar perturbada por lo que Shirou había visto.

"¿Los viste?" Iris preguntó, luciendo la sonrisa más amplia que Shirou había visto en ella.

Ella lo agarró del brazo y lo jaló a su lado, forzándolo a reflejarse en el espejo y cambiando la escena dentro.

"Mira." Ella dijo, su tono sombrío y emocionado al mismo tiempo. "Son mis padres".

Shirou la miró y luego otra vez al espejo.

"Eso no es lo que veo".

Iris apartó la vista del espejo por un momento, antes de volver a mirar lo que se reflejaba para ella.

"¿Que ves?" Ella preguntó.

"A mi mismo." Respondió.

Era él mismo como debería ser, en un cuerpo de 20 años. Eso es todo lo que se mostró, el mundo que lo rodeaba era un borroso borrón de nada.

"Estoy sonriendo." Una sonrisa que él conocía muy bien. Una sonrisa que solo había visto una vez en su vida, pero que se quemó en su corazón y mente para la eternidad. Era la sonrisa que Emiya Kiritsugu había tenido cuando sacó a 'Emiya Shirou' de los restos del fuego de Fuyuki todos esos años atrás.


	15. Etiqueta bien la herramienta de venganza

"¿Qué es?" Iris preguntó mientras se miraba en el espejo.

Shirou se hizo a un lado para que el espejo ya no le mostrara la extraña escena, y luego se acercó a ella. Tocándolo cuando se acercó, y agarrándolo.

_No muestra tu rostro sino el deseo oculto de tu corazón._

_Un poderoso artefacto mágico, creado para castigar a un hombre codicioso._

_Demasiado bien hecho. Decenas de vidas quedaron extasiadas y destruidas antes de que se guardara._

_Una fortuna en metales, gemas y artefactos mágicos guardados en su interior, colocados allí como protección, para que el espejo nunca los devuelva._

"El espejo de Erised". Shirou informó. "Es un artefacto mágico que muestra el deseo de tu corazón". Se volvió tristemente hacia Iris. "En tu caso, parece mostrarte a tus padres".

"Ya veo." Dijo Iris mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el espejo y colocaba su mano contra la superficie reflectante. "Entonces es solo una ilusión entonces ..."

Sus dedos recorrieron el espejo en respuesta a algo que Shirou no podía ver.

Shirou extendió la mano para colocar su mano en el espejo también.

Enfocó sus pensamientos y observó cómo su reflejo retorcido se movía por primera vez.

Alcanzó detrás de él y sacó una serie de pequeñas gemas, que arrojó hacia Shirou.

Sintió el momento en que las gemas golpearon el plano del espejo, y retiró la mano, revelando una serie de gemas de increíblemente alta calidad que descansaban en su palma.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Iris preguntó a su lado.

"El espejo también es una bóveda, donde la clave está en tu estado mental. Tienes que saber lo que se ha puesto, pero no desearlo". Levantó las gemas que había recuperado. "Sabía que estos habían sido introducidos en la historia del espejo, pero solo lo estaba probando, así que me hubiera satisfecho con todo lo que el espejo tenía. Los quería, pero no los deseaba".

Iris abrió la boca por un segundo antes de responder.

"Eso parece demasiado complicado. Y tampoco está relacionado con el asunto del 'deseo del corazón'".

"Fue creado para vengarse de un hombre codicioso". Shirou explicó. "Fue engañado para colocar toda su fortuna dentro del espejo para protegerla de los ladrones. Nunca pudo recuperarla, pero la visión de su fortuna se burló constantemente de el". La imagen de la primera víctima del espejo todavía estaba fresca en su mente. "Murió frente al espejo, frío, hambriento y solitario.

"Es un objeto increíblemente peligroso". Shirou se giró para mirar a Iris a los ojos y tuvo que esperar a que su atención se alejara del espejo para hacerlo. "Más que solo hombres codiciosos han sido atrapados por este espejo. Docenas se han desperdiciado frente a él, mirando cualquier ilusión que les mostrara".

Shirou consideró el espejo. Posiblemente podría salvar vidas futuras destruyéndolo ahora, pero se había utilizado en el pasado para proteger poderosas reliquias de manos malvadas. También acababa de llegar a la escuela después de haber estado alejado de las personas durante las últimas décadas. Esperemos que sea devuelto allí antes de capturar a los estudiantes.

Agarró una sábana cercana y la arrojó sobre el espejo.

Iris dejó escapar un suspiro triste cuando la tela se calmó, pero no discutió.

Ambos se quedaron allí por un momento y consideraron lo que el espejo les había mostrado.

"¿Cómo encontraste esto de todos modos?" Shirou finalmente preguntó.

"Oportunidad." Iris se quedó quieta como lo recordaba. "Estaba caminando por la sección restringida de la biblioteca cuando uno de los libros comenzó a gritar. Entonces Snape y Filch aparecieron y me escapé a un aula al azar".

"El libro comenzó ... a gritar?"

"Si." Iris se estremeció. "Le creció una cara y todo. Fue realmente espeluznante".

"... ¿Qué estabas buscando en la sección restringida?"

Iris hizo una pausa para pasar un dedo sobre su notoria cicatriz.

"Información sobre las almas".

"¿Alguna suerte?"

"Deje que mi compañero en el crimen ignore la parte en la que estaba en la sección _restringida_. Y no, ni siquiera pude mirar mucho antes de que ese libro comenzara a enloquecer. No es que haya nada parecido a una organización en esa sección". Iris dejó escapar un largo suspiro. "Probablemente no guardarían un libro sobre poner pedazos de tu alma en otras personas en una escuela para niños de todos modos".

"¿Por qué quieres saber sobre eso?" Shirou preguntó cuando Iris se inclinó para recoger su capa y las Páginas de Messenger.

"¿Además de lo obvio de que llevo el alma de otra persona la mayor parte de mi vida?" Iris levantó una ceja hacia Shirou. "Quiero saber por qué y cómo terminó allí, y quiero saber qué pasó después de que se fue".

Hizo una pausa y una mirada de dolor cruzó su rostro.

"Te vi apuñalarlo, pero ¿eso lo mató para siempre? ¿Simplemente irá a poseer a alguien más? ¿Él ... Voldemort podrá regresar por mi culpa?"

"Conozco algunos mitos de personas que pusieron sus almas en objetos y lograron un tipo de inmortalidad".

Iris abrió mucho los ojos.

"¿Entonces todavía podría estar vivo?"

"No lo sé." Shirou sacudió la cabeza. "Solo he oído hablar de poner toda tu alma en algo. Si pudieras fracturar tu alma con el mismo propósito, no puedo imaginar que incluso la aparente inmortalidad supere los costos de destrozar la esencia de uno mismo."

"Si lo desea, puedo unirme a usted para buscar información en la sección restringida, podríamos obtener más información si buscamos juntos".

"¿Crees que podremos encontrar algo allí?" Iris preguntó.

"Si no es la respuesta, tal vez una pista".

Iris sonrió de lado.

"Has estado pasando mucho tiempo con Rin. Eso suena como algo que ella me decía cada vez que estudiamos juntos.

"Bien entonces." Iris miró el espejo cubierto antes de mirar a Shirou. "Pero no esta noche. Probablemente estén en alerta máxima después de que casi me atrapen. ¿Nos vemos mañana por la noche?"

Shirou entrecerró los ojos hacia Iris.

"¿Por qué esta habitación en particular?" Shirou preguntó.

Iris abrió la boca, pero no respondió por un momento.

"¿Está cerca de la biblioteca?" Ella dijo eventualmente.

"Ese espejo es peligroso". Advirtió Shirou.

"¡Lo sé!" Iris respondió bruscamente. "Después de lo que me dijiste, pude ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Pero ..." Ella miró hacia el espejo. "Eran mis padres, Shirou. Más que una simple foto de ellos. Más que una historia sobre ellos ... No podía escucharlos, pero me estaban hablando ... Me estaban sonriendo ... Estaban ... orgullosos de mí.

"¿No puedes dejarme tener eso, solo un poco más?"

"Es solo una ilusión". Shirou dijo suavemente. "Es solo el espejo que te muestra lo que quieres ver".

"¡Sé que es una ilusión! ¡Sé que es falso!" Iris dijo enojada. "¡Mis padres están muertos! ¡Y nunca volverán! ¡Todos los días desde que me enteré de dónde obtuve esta maldita cicatriz me miro en el espejo y me recuerda ese hecho!"

Tomó algunas respiraciones para calmarse.

"¿Por qué no puedes entender?" Iris suplicó. "¿No quieres ver a tus padres también? ¿No quieres saber qué piensan de ti?"

Los dos se miraron por un largo momento.

"Lo siento." Dijo Iris, desviando la mirada. "No debería haber dicho eso".

"Está bien." Shirou dijo.

"No está bien ... Es solo que ... todos los demás tienen que irse a casa y ver a sus familias. Sé que es peligroso, pero ¿no puedo simplemente pasar unas vacaciones con mis padres? Después de eso prometo no volver a ver a este espejo otra vez ".

Shirou suspiró cuando su mirada se encontró con la expresión suplicante de Iris y siguió su enfoque tradicional para hacer frente a las solicitudes de niñas de cualquier edad.

"Bien." Él se derrumbó. "Pero me reservo el derecho de mantenerte alejado si creo que se está volviendo peligroso".

La cara de Iris se iluminó y se volvió para quitar la cubierta del espejo.

Ella sonrió ante lo que vio reflejado allí.

"Deberías irte a dormir relativamente pronto". Shirou la reprendió. "Te reunirás con Hagrid mañana sobre la flauta y la llave, ¿verdad?"

"No hasta después del mediodía". Iris respondió sin apartar la vista del espejo. "Y con lo borracho que estaba hoy, probablemente será más feliz si me presento más tarde".

Un silencio incómodo llenó la habitación mientras Shirou miraba a Iris que a su vez miraba al Espejo de Erised.

Shirou agarró una silla de uno de los escritorios no utilizados y la movió para poder sentarse cerca de Iris sin ver lo que el espejo reflejaba para él. Podía sentir un dolor en su corazón cada vez que veía esa sonrisa, pero había algo en la escena que era desagradable. A pesar de mostrar su "deseo del corazón", no quería mirarse al espejo.

"No tienes que quedarte". Dijo Iris, apartando la vista del espejo.

"Guardaespaldas." Shirou respondió.

"Nadie ha visto a Quirrell en meses". Iris respondió, rodando los ojos hacia él. "No es como si se estuviera escondiendo en una habitación secreta de la escuela y buscando comida del Bosque Prohibido". Ella sonrió ante la idea del hombre tartamudo tratando de cazar cualquier cosa. "Me gusta llamarte así, pero no creo que debamos preocuparnos más por eso".

"Tampoco lo han atrapado todavía". Shirou respondió de nuevo.

Iris sacudió la cabeza y consiguió en su propia silla.

El silencio descendió nuevamente, y Shirou comenzó a examinar las gemas que había recuperado del espejo.

Eran increíblemente de alta calidad. A la Rin de su dimensión le hubiera encantado tener en sus manos gemas de este calibre. Normalmente, habrían sido inimaginablemente caros.

"Oh demonios." Shirou maldijo.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Iris, volviendo a apartar la vista del espejo.

"Podría haber obtenido más tesoros del espejo para usar para financiar nuestro plan este verano, pero ahora que realmente lo deseo, no podré sacarlo".


	16. Que es normal?

La noche después de Navidad, Shirou regresó al Espejo de Erised para encontrar una escena bastante sorprendente.

Iris ya estaba allí. Pero en lugar de mirar al espejo, como él esperaba, ella estaba sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en el espejo. Tenía las piernas estiradas para poder presionar la cara contra las rodillas.

"Iris." Él la llamó.

"Hola Shirou". Ella respondió lentamente, levantando la cabeza para encontrarse con su mirada.

"¿Estás bien?" Shirou preguntó mientras examinaba la habitación en busca de pistas sobre su posición actual.

"No." Ella respondió sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente. "Tengo frío. Tengo hambre. Y me siento solo y vacío". Hizo un gesto hacia la sencilla pijama que llevaba puesto. "Tenía que llegar al espejo. Ni siquiera pensé en usar algo más cálido que esto".

Shirou cruzó la habitación para poder estar cerca de ella mientras evitaba ver lo que el espejo le mostraría.

"Me ha estado molestando todo el día". Ella continuó. "Apenas comí. Casi me olvido de visitar a Hagrid, y mucho menos preguntar por la llave". Ella dejó escapar un largo suspiro. "Luego vine aquí, y todo se sintió bien. No necesitaba comer. No necesitaba estar caliente. Me di cuenta de que estaba mal, pero no me importó, porque podía ver a mis padres". "

Ella le sonrió con cansancio a Shirou.

"¿Puede adivinar lo que pasó después?"

Sacudió la cabeza. Ella sonaba como una de las muchas personas embelesadas por el espejo, pero él no podía imaginar a ninguno de ellos dando la espalda voluntariamente al objeto que mostraba sus deseos.

"Comenzaron a regañarme". Ella dijo, moviendo su cabeza hacia el espejo.

"Mi papá comenzó a pasearse con una mirada preocupada en su rostro, agitando sus manos en el aire". Ella se rio débilmente. "Mi madre estaba más tranquila, pero estaba claro que ella también estaba molesta con mi decisión".

Ella respiró temblorosa.

"Eventualmente, ambos tuvieron una conversación, y luego se giraron para darme miradas severas y hacer gestos para que me fuera".

Ella se rió de nuevo, más débil.

"Conoce mis deseos incluso mejor que yo. Por supuesto, me gustaría tener padres que fueran más que adultos que me mimaran y me cuenten cosas bonitas. Los buenos padres regañarían a un niño que hace algo mal".

"Me gustaría que mis padres fueran buenos padres. ¡Así que, por supuesto, los que me muestra el espejo me regañarían por hacer algo ESTÚPIDO!" Su mano salió y se estrelló contra el espejo. "¡Como pasar todo mi tiempo sentado frente a un MALDITO ESPEJO!" Su mano se estrelló contra el espejo otra vez. "¡Eso sé que me está haciendo daño!" Ella curvó su mano en un puño y la golpeó sobre su muslo.

Shirou se paró sobre ella, sin palabras, mientras jadeaba de rodillas.

"Muy admirable, señorita Potter". Una voz anciana gritó suavemente.

Shirou estaba instantáneamente alerta, y cayó en una posición de lucha, listo para rastrear armas en cualquier momento.

Él e Iris miraron a su alrededor, tratando de determinar el origen de la voz.

Contra la pared del fondo, Albus Dumbledore apareció de repente.

"¡Director!" Iris gritó y se puso de pie.

Dumbledore le sonrió suavemente antes de cambiar su mirada hacia el espejo detrás de ella y su expresión se volvió melancólica.

"Este es el espejo de Erised". Explicó solemnemente mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

"Como parece haber deducido, muestra a quien lo mira nada más ni menos que los deseos más profundos de sus corazones".

Se detuvo frente a ellos, pero aún tenía que apartar la mirada de su reflejo.

"Como también descubriste, es un objeto increíblemente peligroso que ha capturado a muchos que no podían apartar la vista de lo que se mostraba dentro".

Miró a Iris y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

"Que puedas mirar hacia otro lado, incluso cuando muestra algo que deseas tan desesperadamente, es un testimonio de tu fuerza".

Iris lo miró por un largo momento.

"¿Qué le muestra, señor?" Ella preguntó.

Dumbledore frunció el ceño por un momento antes de volver a mirar al espejo.

Abrió la boca para responder, pero luego la cerró.

Bajó la mirada y estudió a Iris.

"Cuando llegas a mi edad", dijo con tristeza, "a veces anhelas tus días más jóvenes. Los amigos que tenías y los momentos simples con tu familia".

"Es una imagen tentadora". Se rio tranquilizadoramente. "Pero la experiencia me ha enseñado que los sueños inactivos no lograrán nada, y eso es todo lo que este espejo me muestra".

La sala quedó en silencio mientras Shirou e Iris digerían la admisión del director.

"Ahora." Dumbledore dijo con una voz falsa y severa. "Estaba en medio de la preparación del espejo para mis propósitos cuando entró, señorita Potter, señor Emiya.

"Normalmente estaría obligado a enviarlo de regreso a sus habitaciones con una fuerte reducción en los Puntos de Casa por estar fuera después del toque de queda".

Iris gimió.

"Pero, a la luz de su impresionante exhibición de esta noche, señorita Potter, me encuentro deseando hacer todo lo contrario". Dumbledore sonrió. "Por lo tanto, te recompensaré con 25 puntos para Gryffindor, por una impresionante muestra de fuerza interior."

"En cuanto a enviarte de regreso a tus habitaciones ... Bueno, tengo que terminar de trabajar en el espejo, así que no puedo acompañarte de regreso. Me temo que simplemente tendré que dejarte ir y asumir que harás tu camino de regreso a sus respectivos dormitorios ".

Dumbledore les sonrió astutamente antes de hacer un gesto para que se fueran.

Shirou siguió en silencio a Iris fuera de la habitación y hacia la biblioteca de la escuela.

Internamente, se preguntaba sobre algo que Iris había dicho.

Ella había mencionado que el espejo había entendido sus deseos incluso mejor que ella.

¿Qué significaba eso para su escena reflejada y la extraña incomodidad que había sentido cuando se miraba al espejo?

* * *

La pregunta le molestaba, incluso días después, mientras entrenaba en la Sala de los Menesteres.

Lo consideró nuevamente mientras terminaba sus ejercicios básicos.

Había hecho la rutina suficientes veces, incluso en su cuerpo más joven, para poder hacerlo fácilmente mientras pensaba.

Por lo general, consideraría la magia de este mundo, o las posibles rutas a casa. Pero hoy y los últimos días habían sido diferentes.

Usar esa sonrisa era un indicador obvio de que había logrado su objetivo de salvar a todos. Eso era lo que deseaba, así que era lo que el espejo le mostraría.

Pero, ¿por qué lo había hecho sentir incómodo?

Suspiró al darse cuenta de que había vuelto a hacer la pregunta original nuevamente.

Sacudió la cabeza para desterrar los pensamientos que lo distraían y en su lugar se centró en sus Circuitos Mágicos, abriéndolos uno por uno.

Los dormitorios y los terrenos del castillo estaban bien para hacer ejercicio, pero la Sala de los Menesteres le permitía hacer ejercicios más interesantes lejos de miradas indiscretas.

Se lanzó hacia adelante, extendiendo sus manos vacías, que rápidamente fueron ocupadas por Kanshou y Bakuya.

Esto fue seguido por una ráfaga de ataques que desgarraron el aire vacío.

En el siguiente movimiento, las espadas casadas desaparecieron, y sus manos se llenaron instantáneamente con el mango de una lanza.

Corrió a través de una serie de movimientos de protección, seguido de un empuje de la lanza.

La lanza desapareció, y Shirou creó y arrojó una serie de pequeñas dagas cuando regresó a una posición estable.

Así, Shirou proyectó arma tras arma, rastreando las habilidades de los diferentes portadores y combinando los movimientos de uno a otro.

Continuó así durante varios minutos, usando solo una pequeña fracción de las armas contenidas en Unlimited Blade Works, e incluso entonces, solo el Rango C o armas inferiores para mantener bajo el costo de Prana. Proyectar armas más caras y romperlas era el tipo de entrenamiento que reservaba para el final del día, en lugar del comienzo.

Luego, proyectó armas en el aire a su alrededor y las lanzó contra objetivos al otro lado de la habitación. Su cuerpo actual solo podía manejar la creación y el disparo de diez armas a la vez, pero podía disparar rondas posteriores con relativa facilidad, y cualquier cosa que creara se quedaba sin esfuerzo continuo.

Cuando terminó, estaba sudando libremente, sus circuitos estaban calientes y la habitación era una escena de destrucción.

Descartó todas las espadas que había creado para entrenar y caminó hacia el área de la ducha que había generado la habitación después de su primer entrenamiento en la habitación, cuando había atravesado el castillo frío mientras estaba cubierto de sudor después de usarlo.

Probablemente ya había salido el sol, y los estudiantes que se habían ido a casa regresarían hoy.

* * *

"Creo que es la primera vez que te golpeo en la mesa del desayuno". Dijo Iris mientras se sentaba a su lado en la mesa de Gryffindor. "¿A qué hora te levantaste?"

"Seis." Shirou dijo mientras su desayuno japonés se materializaba frente a él.

"¡Seis!" Iris exclamó. "Pero ... deben haber sido las tres de la mañana cuando te dormiste después ..." Miró a su alrededor. "De estar leyendo anoche".

Shirou asintió de acuerdo.

"Es por eso que me dejé dormir en una hora extra esta mañana. Y por eso, llego más tarde de lo habitual para desayunar".

"Seis fue hace horas. ¿Qué has estado haciendo desde entonces?"

"Entrenamiento." Shirou se encogió de hombros.

"¿Entrenamiento?" Iris preguntó. "¿Te refieres a practicar hechizos?"

"Algo de eso, pero principalmente ejercicio y entrenamiento físico".

"Wood nos hace hacer algo de eso". Iris asintió pensativa. "Flexiones y abdominales y correr. No estoy seguro de por qué lo hacemos, ya que la mayor parte de una escoba está en antebrazos y cuádriceps ... ¡Espera! ¿Has estado haciendo ejercicio desde que te despertaste a las seis? Eso es... ¡loco!"

"Necesito ser más fuerte". Shirou dijo mientras miraba los delgados brazos de su cuerpo de once años.

Iris abrió la boca para responder, pero la cerró y sacudió la cabeza.

"Por cierto", dijo Shirou mientras ambos comenzaban a cavar en su comida, "¿hay algo malo con tus lentes?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Iris preguntó con la boca llena de comida.

"No los estás usando hoy". Shirou señaló.

"Esa es una broma estúpida, Shirou". Iris dijo después de tragar su comida. "Ni siquiera habría podido llegar a la puerta de mi dormitorio sin mis lentes. Creo que sabría si los llevaba o no".

Levantó la mano para tocar su sien, donde las monturas de sus lentes habrían descansado.

Luego comenzó a tocar su cara y pasar sus dedos por su cabello.

Finalmente, ella solo miró las cosas a su alrededor.

"Shirou ..." Dijo lentamente. "¿Estoy soñando?"

Agitó las manos delante de la cara y luego se pellizcó.

"¡Shirou!" Siseó mientras se inclinaba cerca. "Puedo ver."

"¿Qué?"

"Puedo ver bien". Ella enunciada. "Sin mis lentes. ¿Qué está pasando?"

"¿Debería comprobarlo?" Shirou preguntó mientras extendía una mano.

Ella bajó la mirada hacia su mano y luego volvió a mirarlo a la cara.

"Muy bien." Ella suspiró. "Doctor."

Ella agarró su mano y él la agarró.

Su estado e historia se vertieron en él y él examinó el diluvio de información en busca de la respuesta a su pregunta.

Estaba más sana de lo que había estado cuando la analizó por última vez. El fragmento de alma en ella había mantenido muchos recursos físicos y mágicos ocupados. Al desaparecer, todos esos recursos ahora estaban trabajando en partes de ella que no habían sido abordadas mientras ella había estado combatiendo el alma extranjera.

Sus huesos, sus músculos, sus órganos. Todo sobre ella estaba siendo curado por la magia natural del Refuerzo que él había notado en ella antes. Esto, por supuesto, incluía sus ojos, que habían sido reformados y reforzados al nivel en el que ya no necesitaba anteojos.

"Te estás curando a ti mismo". Shirou dijo mientras retiraba su Prana de ella y retiraba su mano. "Todos los recursos que tu cuerpo estaba usando para rechazar el fragmento de alma ahora se están usando para sanar tu cuerpo".

"¿Sanar?" Iris levantó una ceja mientras se miraba las manos. "No estoy enfermo."

"Sufrías de huesos, músculos y órganos debilitados debido a la falta de una nutrición adecuada". Shirou dijo.

"¿Eh?" Dijo Iris mientras flexionaba las manos.

Se alejó de Shirou, tomó comida de varios platos cercanos y comenzó a desayunar nuevamente.

"Debería estar asombrado". Dijo entre bocados. "Probablemente debería estar preocupado. Pero esta semana ha sido una locura, simplemente se siente normal. Por supuesto, mis ojos se curaron, el desayuno casi ha terminado y no ha pasado nada loco; algo se debió".

Levantó la mano para ajustarse las gafas y, en cambio, se tocó el puente de la nariz.

"Al menos las clases comenzarán de nuevo mañana". Ella suspiró. "Con suerte, eso significa que las cosas en este castillo volverán a la normalidad".


	17. Todo es culpa de la magia

"¡Iris!" Gritó Hermione mientras apretaba a la pobre niña en un abrazo aplastante. "¡Iris! ¡Eres la mejor! ¡Oh! ¡Shirou!" Soltó a Iris y se aferró a Shirou. "¡Muchas gracias por los regalos!"

"Si." Rin dijo tristemente desde atrás de Hermione. Luego inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia el grupo. "Gracias a todos por los regalos".

"¿Ustedes dos obtuvieron algo emocionante para Navidad?" Iris preguntó mientras llevaba al grupo a un nicho cercano. Estaban en la entrada del castillo junto con todos los que regresaban de las vacaciones. La alcoba los protegió del ruido de los otros estudiantes y se aseguró de que no estuvieran bajo los pies contra la masa de personas que regresaban al castillo.

"Mis padres me dieron varios libros". Hermione vitoreó mientras levantaba una bolsa abultada de su hombro.

"Aquí está el libro que me conseguiste". Metió la mano en la bolsa y sacó un tomo bastante grueso.

"_De plomo a oro_" Rin leyó la cubierta sobre el hombro de Hermione. "_Reflexiones en el camino de un alquimista._ Por ... Albus Dumbledore!"

"También habían firmado copias". Dijo Iris. "Pero pensé que sería más personal si le hicieras firmar por ti".

"¿Crees que lo haría?" Hermione preguntó con estrellas en sus ojos.

"Espera." Rin intervino. "¿No crees que él podría sospechar que un estudiante de primer año está tan interesado en la alquimia mientras algo relacionado con la alquimia se almacena en el castillo?"

Eso hizo que las otras dos chicas se quedaran cortas.

"¿Le importaría que lo sepamos?" Preguntó Hermione. "No estamos planeando robarlo". Miró inquisitivamente a Iris para asegurarse de ese hecho.

"NO estamos planeando robarlo". Iris dijo con un giro de sus ojos. "Pero podría castigar a Hagrid por dejar escapar secretos que se supone que no debe estar diciendo".

"Lo siento, Hermione". Iris sonrió vagamente. "Tal vez puedas lograr que lo firme en uno de los años posteriores".

"Está bien." Dijo Hermione, su ceño se transformó en una sonrisa. "Es genial como un libro. Y puedo tomar notas fácilmente gracias a esto". Con una floritura, le presentó al grupo una pluma de bronce.

"¿Un bolígrafo?" Iris preguntó. "¿Eso es de Shirou?"

"Lo es." Hermione le sonrió a Shirou. "Me encanta el diseño de libro. ¿De qué marca es? Me gustaría saber dónde conseguir las puntas".

"Yo lo hice." Shirou respondió. "Pero debería ajustarse a una punta estándar".

"¿Lo hiciste?" Hermione y Rin preguntaron incrédulas.

"Al igual que mi pulsera de encanto". Iris levantó la muñeca para mostrar los adornos temáticos de Quidditch que colgaban de ella.

"Si no puede encontrar reemplazos", dijo Shirou, "puedo hacer más puntas o modificar la pluma para que se ajuste a un tamaño diferente".

"¿Debo asumir que el mío es lo mismo?" Preguntó Rin mientras metía la mano en su bata y sacaba un juego de papeles de Shikigami unidos por un clip plateado.

"Mi familia pensó que un niño estaba tratando de cortejarme cuando abrí esto en Navidad". Explicó mientras señalaba el motivo de la flor en el clip. "Al menos podrías haber incluido una nota explicando que hiciste regalos para todos, Shirou".

"Lo siento."

"Solo una pregunta." Ella miró entre el clip y Shirou. "¿Por qué tiene un tema de sakura?"

"Sakura está fuertemente asociada con Japón". Shirou se encogió de hombros. "Pensé que podría ser un buen recordatorio de casa y ayudar a evitar la nostalgia".

"Sakura ..." Rin sonrió al ver el clip. "Gracias, Shirou. Será un buen recordatorio".

"... ¿Algo más, Rin?" Iris preguntó después de un momento de relativa calma en la alcoba.

"Hmmmm?" Rin guardó el clip y sonrió. "Bueno, creo que sabías cuánto me gustaría tu regalo. Simplemente no sé cómo lograste conseguir boletos. ¡Debió haberte costado una fortuna!"

"Bueno ..." Iris se rascó la mejilla y retrocedió aún más en las sombras de la alcoba. "En realidad, acabo de enviarles una carta preguntando por la entrega de parafernalia ... Pero en realidad parezco ser una celebridad internacional. Su respuesta llegó con un montón de carteles y una nota de que las entradas para el Juego de Año Nuevo para ser entregado a usted ".

Iris sacudió la cabeza.

"Varios de los jugadores también enviaron notas felicitándome por ser un buscador a una edad tan temprana. ¿Cómo saben eso?"

"¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos?" Hermione preguntó mientras Rin intentaba, sin éxito, sofocar su risa.

"Parece", dijo Rin en sus rasgos, "que en un intento de conseguirme algo de marca del equipo de Quidditch de Kanto Katanas, Iris accidentalmente me consiguió entradas para el Juego de Año Nuevo contra el Kansai Oni".

Entonces ella comenzó a reír de nuevo.

"Mis padres se preguntaban qué tipo de amigos ricos y locos había hecho en la escuela". Ella explicó. "Después del clip plateado y las entradas de Quidditch, mis padres se sentaron conmigo para hablar sobre con qué tipo de personas pasaba el tiempo".

Se agarró el estómago y se apoyó contra una pared cercana mientras luchaba con su risa.

"Y no tenía idea de qué decirles". Ella continuó. "Ninguno de ustedes realmente emitió la vibra de 'niño rico', y no tenía idea de dónde venían los regalos elegantes. Y resulta que uno de ustedes es un experto en trabajos de metal al azar, y el otro 'accidentalmente' consiguió mis entradas familiares para ver a nuestro equipo favorito ".

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

"Voy a tener que enviar una carta para explicar las cosas, pero desearía poder ver sus caras cuando lo lean".

Rin dejó escapar un largo suspiro de satisfacción y luego sonrió.

"El regalo de Hermione, que era un libro", le guiñó un ojo a Iris, "también vino con la ventaja adicional de no tener que explicar las cosas a mis padres". Ella le sonrió a la chica antes de mirar a Shirou e Iris. "¿Pero qué hay de ustedes dos? ¿Obtuvieron algo interesante?"

Iris y Shirou se miraron y luego volvieron a mirar a sus amigos.

"Bueno ..." Iris se rió débilmente.

"¿Recibiste lentes de contacto?" Preguntó Hermione. "¿O le pasó algo a tus lentes? ¿Necesito repararlos nuevamente?"

"Han sido unas vacaciones interesantes ..." dijo Iris mientras miraba a su alrededor. "Y probablemente no hay algo de qué hablar aquí".

* * *

"¿Eso responde a tus preguntas?" Iris preguntó mientras dejaba un trozo de tiza que había estado usando. No había explicado nada sobre el fragmento de alma, las habilidades de Shirou o su situación en casa, pero parecía satisfecha con su explicación de lo contrario.

"No." Rin respondió desde uno de los escritorios en el aula abandonada que estaban usando. "Ahora solo tengo más preguntas".

"De hecho", continuó, "cada vez que levanto los ojos o hago preguntas sobre su curación, evitas dichos ojos y solo dices 'magia' ".

"¡Maldición, Rin! ¡Soy una bruja, no un médico!" Iris respondió. "¡La causa de la mayoría de las cosas raras que suceden a mi alrededor es 'magia'!"

"Bien ..." murmuró Rin. "Continuando ... ¿Crees que ese espejo que describiste todavía está allí?"

Shirou e Iris se encogieron de hombros.

"Dumbledore dijo que tenía un propósito para eso". Shirou dijo. "Así que espero que si aún no lo ha movido, se moverá pronto".

Rin suspiró y se estiró sobre su escritorio.

"Todo ese tesoro". Ella gimió. "Justo ahí para tomar".

"Tengo algunas preguntas." Hermione levantó la mano y esperó a que Iris la llamara.

"Dices que la capa de invisibilidad que tienes es en realidad un artefacto legendario". Ella revolvió sus notas. "Una Reliquia de la Muerte. Pero dijiste que la nota que venía con ella solo mencionaba que era de tu padre. ¿Cómo sabías qué era?"

Iris y Shirou se miraron y luego volvieron a mirar a sus amigos.

"Magia." Iris explicó sucintamente.

Rin puso su rostro en sus manos y gimió.

"Oookaaay ..." dijo Hermione lentamente mientras luchaba por llegar a un acuerdo para no obtener una respuesta real a su pregunta. "¿Hay algo más que nos puedas contar al respecto?"

Shirou e Iris se miraron de nuevo.

"¡Oh!" Iris chasqueó los dedos. "Podemos entrar en la sección restringida de la biblioteca. Aunque algunos de los libros gritarán si los abres sin permiso".

"¿Puedes entrar en la sección restringida?" Rin se inclinó para preguntar.

"Si." Iris inclinó la cabeza. "¿Hay algo allí en lo que quieras investigar?"

Rin levantó una ceja ante la pregunta de Iris.

"Magia." Ella sonrió y luego frunció el ceño. "¿Puedes meterme?"

"¡Espera!" Hermione interrumpió. "¡No podemos! Es contra las reglas entrar a la sección restringida sin permiso. ¡Podríamos perder puntos!"

"Estoy dispuesto a correr ese riesgo". Rin dijo en serio. "¿Puedes meterme, Iris?"

Iris estudió a Rin por un momento antes de sonreír disculpándose con Hermione.

"Por supuesto." Ella dijo. "Tendremos que averiguar dónde encontrarnos en el castillo, pero puedo meterte".

"Mis amigos son tan delincuentes". Hermione suspiró antes de enderezarse. "Yo tambien voy."

Todos la miraron.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó, cruzando los brazos. "Necesitarás a alguien con la cabeza sobre los hombros para mantenerte fuera de problemas".

Iris se echó a reír y se acercó para acariciar a Rin en el hombro.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Rin.

"Ahora eres oficialmente un miembro de la parte delincuente de este grupo". Dijo Iris, haciendo que Rin frunciera el ceño. "Ahora, deberíamos ir a la 'Fiesta de Bienvenida'".


	18. Enseñanza

Después del caos de las vacaciones de invierno, Hogwarts volvió a su patrón habitual.

Shirou asistió a sus clases, continuó su investigación de viaje de dimensiones en la parte normal de la biblioteca y se unió a las chicas en sus visitas ocasionales en la sección restringida.

Iris había tomado su energía y positividad extra de no transportar más a un hombre muerto, y lo había llevado a actividades extracurriculares. Cuando no estaba en clases o en la práctica del equipo de Quidditch, a menudo visitaba la cabaña de Hagrid para recibir lecciones sobre cómo tocar la flauta que él le había dado, se unía a él en caminatas por el Bosque Prohibido o pasaba horas de su tiempo practicando en el campo de Quidditch.

Su mayor práctica mostró dividendos en el partido de Quidditch entre Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, donde Iris estableció un nuevo récord escolar al realizar algunas maniobras locas y atrapar a la Snitch a los cinco minutos del juego.

Rin había mantenido sus altos puntajes y buena reputación en Ravenclaw. Sin embargo, en privado, ella era la fuerza impulsora para visitar la sección restringida.

Ella se negó a hablar sobre lo que estaba investigando, pero no podía ocultar el título de cada libro que leía, y Shirou había logrado encontrar un conjunto general de temas en los que parecía centrarse.

Las ataduras, compulsiones, acuerdos de rituales, contratos mágicos y deudas de vida parecían ser el foco de su estudio.

Shirou había ofrecido su ayuda en múltiples ocasiones, y fue rechazado cada vez.

Hermione, inicialmente la más indecisa acerca de las aventuras en la sección restringida, rápidamente se convirtió en la primera persona en aceptar ir cuando se trató el tema. Ella se negó a sugerirlo, pero con gusto lo acompañaría si alguien más lo hiciera.

Ella siempre tenía que ser arrastrada al final de la noche, y había sido la primera en tratar de quitar un libro para leer en su tiempo libre.

No había terminado bien, y se habían visto obligados a evitar sus actividades nocturnas durante una semana debido a lo mucho que Filch y los profesores patrullaban después de eso.

Si bien el año escolar avanzó y las clases se volvieron más difíciles y exigentes, algunas cosas simplemente se negaron a cambiar.

"¡Potter!" Una voz aguda gritó desde unos pocos metros de distancia.

Casi como uno, todos en la mesa de Hufflepuff gimieron, suspiraron, rodaron los ojos o alguna combinación de lo anterior.

"¿Sigue haciendo esto?" Un segundo año preguntó desde unos metros por la mesa. "Con Rin y Shirou aquí".

"No es que terminaría bien para él, incluso si no estuvieran aquí". Su compañera le respondió de nuevo. "Simplemente no sabe cuándo dejar de hacerlo".

"¡Potter!" La voz se repitió, dibujando suspiros y gemidos de otras mesas también ahora.

Iris levantó un dedo hacia su antagonista mientras miraba un papel frente a ella como si quisiera que estallara en llamas.

"¿Dittany?" Le dijo a Rin, que estaba sentada frente a ella en la mesa Puff.

"¿Era una pregunta?" Preguntó Rin. "Porque se supone que debes responder preguntas, no hacer preguntas nuevas".

Iris volvió su mirada al papel frente a ella y comenzó a morderse el labio pensando.

"Pott-"

Hermione hizo callar a altavoz, sin apartar la mirada de Iris.

"¡No puedes callarme!"

"Es dittany". Iris dijo, con confianza esta vez.

"Correcto." Rin sonrió mientras algunos vítores estallaban de los estudiantes cercanos. "¿Por qué no nos tomamos un descanso antes de la siguiente pregunta y puedes lidiar con tu mayor admirador?"

"¡Potter!"

"¿¡Qué!?"Iris se obligó a ponerse de pie para poder darse la vuelta y mirar al orador beligerante. "¿Qué quieres, Draco?"

Draco se enderezó, se cruzó de brazos y apuntó la nariz al aire. Crabb y Goyle inmediatamente intentaron parecer intimidantes detrás de él.

"Ya veo, sentada en la mesa de Hufflepuff". Él se burló de ella.

Iris volvió a mirar la mesa para ver si alguien sabía a dónde iría Draco con esto. Ella recibió una serie de miradas en blanco a cambio.

"Parece que sí". Ella confirmó. "Mucho como lo he hecho muchas veces antes ... Y como has señalado ... muchas veces antes".

"Me sorprende que te dejaran sentarte con ellos después de avergonzar a todo su equipo de Quidditch de esa manera. Aunque supongo que no deberíamos esperar mucho de Hufflepuff en cuanto a habilidad o dignidad".

"Draco". Iris gruñó amenazadoramente, su ira hizo eco en la mesa de Hufflepuff.

"¿Es así como crees que se vería la dignidad, Draco?" Dijo Rin, su voz cortando fríamente la creciente ira de la mesa. "¿Sería un grupo digno de personas que rechazarían a un amigo porque perdieron un juego? Eso suena más como un montón de pomposos que no saben como perder".

Rin sonrió mientras dejaba que un pequeño silencio flotara en el aire.

"Por otra parte, si no entiendes la diferencia entre dignidad y necedad pomposa, mucho de ti puede explicarte".

Las risas resonaron en las mesas circundantes, y la cara normalmente pálida de Draco comenzó a adquirir un tono rojo grave.

"¡No te estaba hablando, bruja extranjera!" Espetó Draco, silenciando la risa a su alrededor.

Iris se adelantó, entrecerró los ojos y apretó los puños.

Crabbe y Goyle salieron de detrás de Draco para mirar a la chica que se acercaba.

Shirou se levantó y se preparó para terminar la lucha inminente.

Los miembros de la mesa Hufflepuff comenzaron a hacer espacio y prepararse para pelear. Si uno de sus amigos se estaba metiendo en una pelea, todos se estaban metiendo en una pelea.

Draco y sus compañeros comenzaron a alejarse de la horda de masas que comenzaba a rodearlos. Crabbe miró a Shirou y luego retrocedió un poco más para que el marco de Goyle lo ocultara de la vista de Shirou.

"Wow, Draco". Rin todavía estaba sentado. Todavía sonriendo, aunque podrías haberle quitado hielo de los labios. "Qué manera más _digna_ de responder. Es como si no pensaras en absoluto, y toda tu dignidad se te escapara por la boca cuando la abriste".

Rin lentamente se levantó, la tensión del área aumentó con ella.

"¿Desea continuar esta discusión?" Preguntó, el peso de la horda Hufflepuff presionando a su alrededor. "¿O ha concluido su negocio con nosotros?"

Draco abrió y cerró la boca varias veces.

"No tengo más tiempo que perder contigo". Draco finalmente respondió antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse con tanta dignidad como pudo reunir.

"... quería golpearlo". Iris dijo después de un momento.

"¿En frente de toda la escuela?" Preguntó Rin mientras volvía a sentarse. "¿Con Snape mirándonos como un animal hambriento que come puntos de la casa?"

Todos se volvieron para mirar la mesa principal, donde varios profesores observaban la situación con interés, y un profesor de pociones en particular estaba mirando a Iris.

Los puños de Iris se apretaron mientras miraba hacia atrás antes de alejarse con un resoplido.

"Me alegra que haya terminado sin perder puntos de la casa". Hermione dijo desde donde había permanecido sentada. "Si Rin no estuviera aquí, Iris y Shirou habrían terminado en una pelea y ustedes dos enfrentarían detención nuevamente".

"Shirou siempre trata de evitar peleas". Iris se defendió acaloradamente.

"¿Entonces estás diciendo que es tu culpa?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Estoy diciendo que es culpa de Draco". Iris dijo infelizmente. "Si él no fuera un gran idiota, entonces no habría ningún problema".

"Idioma." Advirtió Hermione.

Iris suspiró cuando regresó a su asiento y dejó caer la barbilla en sus manos.

"Desearía poder hacer que huya como tú, Rin". Iris habló al otro lado de la mesa. "No lo he visto tan sin palabras desde que Shirou se peleó con el calamar gigante en Black Lake".

"No me di cuenta de que estaba tratando de ayudar". Shirou dijo abatido. "Siento que deberíamos haber sido informados de que el calamar era manso ... Y también de que había un calamar gigante en el lago. Me hubiera gustado saber sobre eso".

"Ahí ahí." Iris le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. "Resultó bien al final. Solo Crabbe estaba herido. Y al calamar incluso le gustas ahora ... Probablemente ... Hagrid dice que solo está tratando de abrazarte".

"Entonces ... ¿Cómo lo haces, Rin?" Iris volvió a su tema original. "¿Cuál es tu secreto?"

"Draco es un mocoso narcisista". Rin respondió, obteniendo asentimientos de acuerdo de quienes la rodeaban. "Vive y muere por las opiniones de las personas que lo rodean. Es por eso que siempre trata de comenzar estos argumentos en público. Si puede empujarte a una pelea, y luego pierdes puntos por eso, la gente habla de eso y de eso acaricia su precioso ego.

"Tú", señaló a Iris, "estabas a punto de ser incitado a una pelea. Así que le di la vuelta a él. Le hice elegir si pelear o no, y si le das a ese pequeñe cobarde, él tomará casi todas las veces la opción de irse."

"Si quieres vencerlo", hizo una pausa e Iris asintió, "entonces comienza por aplastarlo con palabras.

"No como Hermione quiere que lo hagas". Rin corrigió cuando vio la cara incrédula de Iris. "Insúltalo. Búrlate de él. Pero hazlo sutilmente. Llamar a alguien 'asno' pinchará su piel. Si quieres atrapar a alguien, tienes que ir más profundo que eso. Es por eso que te dije que lo llamaras 'Draco', en lugar de 'Malfoy'. El bimbo rubio actúa como un pájaro tropical cada vez que lo asocias con su padre o familia. Elimina esa asociación y se desinfla prácticamente cada vez que dices su nombre ".

"Guau." Dijo Iris. "Estás en llamas".

"Maldita sea, lo estoy". Rin respondió. "Espero que piense que esto ha terminado, así que no verá venir mi venganza hasta que se atragante con ella".

Agarró su plato de arroz y se lo tragó furiosamente.

"Ahora." Ella cerró de golpe el cuenco vacío y comenzó a escribir en el papel que Iris había estado mirando antes. "Teníamos algunas preguntas más que hacer, y acabo de pensar en algunas más que te ayudarán a prepararte para el final del período".

Le pasó el papel recién actualizado a Iris.

"Rin ..." dijo Iris mientras miraba el papel. "Estás enojada con Draco ... Por favor, no te desquites conmigo".


	19. Familiarizarse con rocas mascotas

"¿Qué era lo que querías discutir?" Shirou preguntó.

Iris miró a su alrededor. Ella lo había arrastrado lejos después del desayuno, con Hedwig sobre su hombro, y los había llevado a un aula vacía.

"Hagrid ha cancelado las lecciones de flauta durante las próximas semanas". Iris comenzó. "Y me ha expulsado del Bosque Prohibido porque algo está dando vueltas allí matando todo tipo de cosas".

"Entonces ..." Ella lo miró, luego a Hedwig, que todavía estaba sobre su hombro. "Me preguntaba qué hacer con todo mi nuevo tiempo libre, y recordé que hablaste de 'vínculos familiares'". Levantó la mano y rascó a Hedwig debajo del pico. "¿Me enseñarías cómo hacer eso?"

"Uhhhhh ..." Shirou abrió la boca, pero no hubo respuesta. Había estado esperando que su pequeño error cuando hablara de la capa hubiera sido olvidado, pero parecía que no tenía tanta suerte. "Bien..."

Luego parpadeó.

No quería que se conociera su magia de otro mundo porque sabía cómo la Asociación de Magos habría actuado en su dimensión de origen. Había comenzado a pensar que este mundo no tenía ningún tipo de organización por la que tuviera que preocuparse hasta que vio una mención de los Inefables del Ministerio en su investigación. No había indicios de que los Inefables hubieran experimentado antes en personas, pero estaba decidido a evitarlos por si acaso.

Pero ya había mostrado la magia de Iris en un nivel completamente diferente que un simple enlace familiar. Le había mostrado su Rule Breaker, un elemento que era indudablemente y extremadamente poderoso en el Mundo Mágico.

Ella había prometido guardar su secreto, y el hecho de que él todavía estuviera en Hogwarts y no en lo que los indescriptibles usaban como laboratorio de investigación era prueba de su palabra.

El otro problema era el vínculo familiar en sí. Había aprendido los conceptos básicos de la creación de familiares en sus estudios con Rin, ya que se consideraban una magia muy básica y estándar, pero nunca lo había hecho él mismo.

"Te puedo decir." Dijo lentamente. "Pero, es otro secreto, y podría ser peligroso".

"¿De Verdad?" Iris preguntó sorprendida. "Pensé que era extraño que no pudiera encontrar ningún libro al respecto en la biblioteca, pero supuse que era solo magia japonesa ... ¿Es algo más?"

"Yo ..." Shirou hizo una pausa.Iris había demostrado que se podía confiar en ella. Pero... mantener un secreto para un amigo, y aprender que dicho amigo era en realidad un adulto de otra dimensión, atrapado en un cuerpo rejuvenecido, y tratar de evitar terminar en cualquier tipo de mesa de disección probablemente no era algo para discutir justo después del desayuno.

"Tengo muchos secretos". Terminó.

Iris tarareaba en sus pensamientos mientras lo examinaba.

"No creo que sea justo que guardes tantos secretos cuando sabes prácticamente todo lo que hay que saber sobre mí". Dijo agriamente mientras Hedwig se hinchaba sobre su hombro.

"De hecho, conoces algunos de mis secretos". Shirou se rió y luego proyectó a Kanshou y Bakuya.

"¡Guau!" Dijo Iris mientras examinaba las espadas recién formadas. "Son tan bonitas ... ¡Espera! ¿Son estas las espadas que usaste para matar al troll?"

"Si." Shirou giró las cuchillas en sus manos antes de despedirlas. "Al igual que algunas de las otras armas que te he mostrado, tienen propiedades especiales, y me gustaría evitar que la gente sepa sobre esas propiedades ... o que las tengo".

"Espere." Iris levantó una mano para detenerlo. "¿Cuántos de tus 'muchos' secretos son espadas o armas mágicas?"

"Uhhh ..." Shirou hizo una búsqueda mental rápida de su Reality Marble. El resultado fue bastante asombroso. "Muchos."

Iris puso los ojos en blanco ante su respuesta.

"Eres un amigo extraño, Shirou".

"Lo siento." Él confiaba en Iris, pero ella todavía tenía solo once años, no quería abrumarla con sus secretos, incluso si era una amiga.

"No te disculpes". Ella lo regañó. "Simplemente comienza a escupir los secretos de los enlaces familiares".

* * *

"¿Uhhhh, Shirou?" Iris cuestionó. "Esto es una roca".

Ella lo miró desde su asiento en uno de los escritorios no utilizados.

"Sabes que esto es una roca, ¿verdad? Sé que fueron una moda reciente, pero realmente no quiero una roca mascota como familiar".

"Sé lo que es." Shirou respondió. "Él y sus amigos serán utilizados con fines de demostración y práctica".

Dicho esto, arrojó una serie de otras rocas sobre el escritorio.

"¿Cómo es tu conexión con la capa?"

"Es bastante bueno." Iris respondió felizmente. "Tengo una mejor idea de la conexión ahora y ... puedo hacer esto".

Cerró los ojos y exhaló, y el material plateado de la capa se hizo visible colgando de sus hombros.

"Puedo usarlo todo el tiempo y ..."

Ella cerró los ojos, luego desapareció por completo y reapareció después de un momento.

"Pero espera hay mas."

Se quitó la capa y la sostuvo frente a ella.

Lentamente, la capa se movió y se movió contra sí misma hasta que se convirtió en un sombrero de bruja.

Iris frunció el ceño por un segundo antes de que el color plateado cambiara a un negro medianoche.

"¡Ahí!" Iris dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción y se puso el sombrero recién formado.

"Muy impresionante." Shirou asintió con admiración por sus esfuerzos, obteniendo una sonrisa de disgusto de Iris.

"Ahora, ¿recuerdas cómo creaste un vínculo con la capa?"

"¿Me hiciste... ponerle magia? ¿Como si fuera una escoba?"

"Algo así como." Shirou agitó su mano en un gesto regular. "La clave era la magia y la intención. Tenías que intentar crear un vínculo con la capa, de lo contrario, bien podrías haber estado vertiendo agua sobre ella en lugar de magia."

"Tal enfoque rudimentario solo funcionó porque la capa estaba destinada a unirse con su usuario. Formar un vínculo con algo que no está construido o preparado para el vínculo será mucho más difícil".

"También hay otro peligro, del que no tenía que preocuparse con la capa, que es poner demasiada magia en la creación del vínculo".

Shirou se agachó y recogió una de las piedras.

"Todas las cosas tienen un límite en la cantidad de magia que pueden contener. Cuando pasas ese límite ..."

Shirou empujó Prana contra la piedra, llenándola en exceso.

La piedra se hizo añicos en su mano.

"Comenzaremos aprendiendo a controlar la cantidad de magia que usas. La capa puede tomar cualquier cantidad de magia que le eches, pero si te equivocas con el vínculo familiar, no sería bueno para Hedwig, así que lo tomará con calma ".

Iris miró desde la pila de guijarros en la mano de Shirou hasta la lechuza que se estaba acomodando entre las vigas de la habitación.

"Si." Ella dijo, su cara pálida. "Vamos a tomarlo con calma".

* * *

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Hermione?" Iris preguntó en voz baja cuando se encontró con la niña en la biblioteca. Miró por encima del hombro de su amiga y miró sin comprender las líneas y líneas de símbolos repetidos en el papel frente a su amiga.

Hermione dejó con cuidado el delicado pincel que había estado usando para escribir y luego sacudió la mano para liberar cualquier calambre.

"Estudiar caracteres japoneses para hacer Shikigami". Ella respondio.

"Ohhhhh ... ¿Los estás pintando ahora?"

"Hay un orden muy específico para escribir los personajes, y otra complejidad para dibujarlos con un pincel. Así que decidí comenzar con una pluma para poder bajar el orden de los trazos y luego usar un pincel". Ella suspiró. "Cuando Rin dijo que dibujar los caracteres era una parte delicada e importante de la creación de Shikigami, esperaba que fuera más como movimientos de varita y pronunciación en la magia británica. Solo, pasamos una semana en 'swish y flick' y la forma correcta de pronuncié 'Leviosa' antes de hacer magia. He pasado casi todo el año memorizando caracteres japoneses, sus significados, sus pronunciaciones, y lo correcto fue dibujarlos con un pincel, y todavía necesito más trabajo antes de poder hacer un Shikigami decente ".

"Eso ... suena terriblemente complicado". Dijo Iris.

"Bueno", dijo Rin detrás de ella, "hay una buena razón por la cual la mayoría de las culturas mágicas adoptaron la varita mágica para cosas más complicadas".

"Hola, Rin". Iris se dio la vuelta para sonreír ante la inesperada voz. "¿Y ... Shirou?" Se dirigió a una torre de libros con patas que se arrastraba ligeramente detrás de Rin.

"Hola, Iris". Shirou respondió, su cabeza sobresalía por detrás de la enorme pila de libros que llevaba. "Hermione"

Pasó junto a ellos y dejó los libros sobre la mesa frente a Hermione.

"¿Caligrafía?" Preguntó, mirando el trabajo de Hermione.

"Estudiando para hacer Shikigami". Ella respondió emocionada.

"Ah. Hasta ahora solo he logrado convertir al mensajero en uno". Dijo casualmente. "¿Como estas?"

"¿Qué?" Rin y Hermione dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Sé que han pasado unos meses desde que me conseguiste ese libro, Rin". Bajó la cabeza avergonzado. "Pero he estado trabajando en un par de otras cosas y no he tenido tiempo de dedicarme al aprendizaje de la magia Shikigami".

"¿Unos pocos meses?" Hermione susurró desde su asiento.

"¿¡Un libro!?" Ella prácticamente gritó, reinándose por su ubicación en una biblioteca. "¿Hay un libro sobre esto?"

Ella volvió los ojos traicionados a Rin.

"¿Por qué no me diste un libro sobre esto?"

"Porque no puedes leer japonés". Rin replicó. "Y todavía tengo que encontrar instrucciones para cualquier magia japonesa que haya sido traducida del japonés. Poder leer y escribir el idioma es una gran ventaja para aprender magia japonesa".

"Oh ... lo siento. Yo-"

"Aunque escuché un alboroto aquí". Una voz retumbó detrás de ellos.

"¡Hagrid!" Iris aplaudió al ver al hombre grande. "¿Cómo va tu proyecto secreto?"

La pequeña sección de la cara de Hagrid que era visible debajo de su melena palideció dramáticamente, y rápidamente se movió para ocultar lo que estaba escondiendo detrás de su espalda aún más detrás de su espalda.

"¡¿Cómo sabes eso ?!" Preguntó apresuradamente. "¡Sé que podría haber resbalado un poco de Flamel, pero no le he dicho nada a nadie!"

"Hagrid". Iris lo miró de soslayo. "Cancelaste nuestras lecciones de flauta durante las próximas semanas, algo que siempre te entusiasma hacer. Cuando te pregunté por qué lo cancelabas, parecías muy dudoso y dijiste que 'no era nada importante' .A menos que de repente ya no te agrade ..."

"¡No hay tal cosa!" Hagrid ladró.

"- entonces debes hacer algo que no quieres que sepa. Por lo tanto, un 'proyecto secreto'".

"Ah" Hagrid miró a Iris por un segundo antes de soltar una risita. "Eres inteligente. Eres como tu madre. Tenemos suerte de que no te dejaran caer con las serpientes. Aún así. Este secreto es un secreto muy secreto, y no voy a resbalar como la última vez".

"¿Tu secreto tiene algo que ver con lo que estás escondiendo a tus espaldas?" Iris preguntó, haciendo que Hagrid se pusiera de pie.

"No ..." Dijo después de un momento, luego se detuvo por un largo tiempo. "Solo tengo un poco de picazón, ¿ves?" Comenzó a mover su brazo como si se estuviera rascando la espalda. "Me has estado molestando un poco últimamente".

"Oh, Hagrid". Iris atrajo su atención hacia ella y luego señaló detrás de él. "Creo que Madame Pince está tratando de decirte algo".

La mujer en cuestión había estado mirando en su dirección, pero no había hecho ningún gesto. Probablemente sabía lo inútil que sería tratar de decirle a Hagrid que se calle.

Aun así, el hombre tuvo que darse la vuelta para mirarla, y cuando lo hizo, el libro que había estado ocultando era completamente visible para ellos.

"_Del huevo a la llama: incubar y criar un dragón_". Iris leyó en voz baja, lo que provocó que Hagrid saltara de nuevo para enfrentarla con un fuerte golpe.

Miró a sus espaldas, luego a Iris y luego al resto del grupo.

Luego suspiró.

"Ven a la casa mañana, ¿de acuerdo? Te lo diré en ese momento. Pero, ni una palabra de esto a nadie, ¿entendido?" Se inclinó y susurró, haciendo que Iris se estremeciera ante el volumen que usaba. Realmente no sabía cómo estar callado, incluso en una biblioteca.


	20. Ranchero de Monstruos

"¡Espere!" Hagrid bramó desde el interior de su casa.

"¿Hagrid?" Iris preguntó.

"¡Espera! ¡No entres aún!"

Fuertes golpes y ruidos metálicos resonaron desde el interior de la casa.

"Estoy muy ocupado, ya sabes-" dijo Hagrid mientras abría la puerta y se asomaba. "¡Oh! Son todos ustedes". Abrió la puerta por completo y asomó la cabeza para ver si había alguien más alrededor. "Bueno ... entren entonces".

Iris, Rin, Hermione y Shirou siguieron al hombre grande de regreso a su casa, donde se sorprendieron por la diferencia de temperatura.

"¿Por qué hace tanto calor aquí, Hagrid?" Iris preguntó mientras se quitaba el abrigo que llevaba puesto.

"Yo ... Errrr ..." Hagrid miró hacia su chimenea, donde un huevo gigante se sacudía suavemente en una sartén grande sobre un fuego increíblemente grande.

"¡Urggggg!" Rin gimió y se frotó las manos contra los ojos y luego arrastró las palmas por la cara. "Esperaba que no fuera el caso".

Shirou miró el huevo grande, que se retorcía con lo que suponía que era la vida que se estaba acelerando.

Fue ... sorprendentemente algo parecido a un huevo de gallina excesivamente grande, en lugar de la forma no nacida de una de las criaturas más poderosas y peligrosas del mundo.

Había superado las diferencias entre las criaturas mágicas de este mundo y los Seres Fantasmales de su propio mundo, pero aún esperaba algo más.

"¿Es un huevo de dragón?" Iris preguntó con asombro.

"¡Sip!" Hagrid respondió con orgullo. "Lo conseguí de un talador en el pub".

"Y", interrumpió Rin bruscamente, "¿sabes lo ilegal que es incubar un huevo de dragón?"

"Ahhhh ..." Hagrid apartó la vista del grupo. "Bueno ... no es ilegal si no hay nadie fuera, ¿verdad? Voy a criarlo en la casa. No hay muchos visitantes aquí, ya sabes".

"¿Es ilegal?" Iris preguntó.

"Increíblemente así lo es". Rin respondió. "Y es comprensible. Los dragones son una de las criaturas mágicas más peligrosas del mundo. Su resistencia mágica innata los hace sumamente difíciles de manejar, y su fuerza y aliento de fuego significa que tienden a causar bastante daño una vez que inevitablemente quedan fuera de alcance."

La boca de Iris se había formado una pequeña 'o' mientras volvía sus grandes ojos hacia Hagrid.

"Estará bien." El hombre grande rechazó las advertencias de Rin. "Necesitas una mano firme y una comprensión de la bestia. Será como cuando fue con Fluffy o Fang".

"¡Hagrid!" Rin le gritó cuando ella comenzó a caminar alrededor del edificio caliente. "¿Sabes cuántos problemas tendrás si te atrapan con un huevo de dragón o, Dios no lo quiera, una _cría_ de dragón?" Ella lo miró por un minuto mientras él estudiaba cuidadosamente para evitar el contacto visual con ella. "¡Si no puedes pagar la multa, cosa que no puedes! ¡Entonces terminarás en Azkaban!"

Hagrid pareció perder un pie entero de altura cuando se dejó caer abatido.

"Siempre quise criar un dragón". Discutió débilmente.

La conversación cesó por un corto tiempo, y los únicos sonidos en la cabaña de madera fueron el crepitar del fuego y los ruidos ocasionales creados por el huevo sobre él.

"¿Qué es Azkaban?" Hermione preguntó eventualmente, provocando otro momento de silencio.

"Es lo que hace los magos Británicos con los delincuentes". Dijo Rin. "Es una prisión, custodiada por dementores, una de las criaturas más oscuras jamás descubiertas".

"¿¡Prisión!?" Iris gritó. "¡Hagrid! ¡No puedes ir a prisión!"

"Cálmate ahora". Hagrid levantó las manos. "Estaré bien siempre y cuando nadie se entere. Lo mantendrás para ti misma y no le dire a nadie sobre este secreto".

Todos los estudiantes presentes hicieron una mueca al pensar en Hagrid tratando de guardar un secreto.

"Necesitamos mantener esto oculto". Dijo Iris cuando ella también comenzó a pasearse por el pequeño edificio.

Los minutos pasaron mientras Hermione y Shirou observaban a Rin e Iris caminar alrededor de la habitación mientras Hagrid trataba de calmarlos con ofertas de té y galletas.

"Vas a tener que deshacerte de eso, Hagrid". Rin finalmente rompió el silencio. "Si lo llevas al Bosque Prohibido y lo entierras, no eclosionará en el frío y no serás descubierto".

"No puedo hacer eso". Hagrid se cruzó de brazos y miró a la Ravenclaw. "Si le quitara el fuego ahora, moriría."

Rin frunció el ceño ante su respuesta, pero no discutió.

Pasó otro minuto antes de que Iris rompiera el renovado silencio de la habitación.

"¡Gahhh!" Gritó, tirando de su túnica escolar. "Hace demasiado calor para pensar!"

"¡Iris!" Gritó Hermione, escandalizada cuando Iris comenzó a quitarse la túnica. Rápidamente miró a Shirou y Hagrid antes de mirar a Iris.

Iris dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio mientras se quitaba las batas de la escuela, revelando la camiseta raída y los jeans desgastados que llevaba debajo.

"¿Usas jeans debajo?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Diablos, sí". Iris respondió mientras se arreglaba la túnica. "Hace tanto frío en ese castillo sin nada debajo de la túnica".

Shirou notó que un pequeño hilo plateado salió de la túnica de Iris y se envolvió alrededor de su muñeca antes de desaparecer.

"Ahora bien-" Iris arrojó su túnica enrollada detrás de ella, y un fuerte gemido interrumpió lo que fuera a decir a continuación.

"¿Fang?" Miró hacia atrás y tuvo que agacharse para ver al perro grande acurrucado debajo de la cama. "¿Qué estás haciendo allí?"

El perro la miró esperanzado e inmediatamente se encogió de nuevo cuando el huevo del dragón volvió a sacudirse en su lugar sobre el fuego.

"¿Supongo que tampoco quieres ese huevo por aquí?" Iris preguntó mientras se reía entre dientes. "Si así es como te pones cuando es solo un huevo, no puedo imaginar cómo estarás una vez que salga del cascarón". Volvió a mirar el huevo oscilante. "Oye, Fang, ¿cómo diablos sobreviviste mientras Hagrid estaba ..." Iris se levantó lentamente, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba a través de la casa a Hagrid. "criando a ... ¿Fluffy?"

Ella sonrió.

"Tengo una idea." Ella susurró al grupo. "Dumbledore es famoso por descubrir doce usos diferentes para la sangre de dragón, ¿verdad?"

"Entre otras cosas." Rin confirmó.

"Entonces, ¿cuáles son las posibilidades de que tenga licencia para criar y manejar dragones?"

Rin abrió la boca y luego se quedó así por un segundo.

"¿Crees que lo permitirá?" Ella preguntó eventualmente.

"Bueno ..." Iris sonrió. "Sé que hay algo en el castillo que necesita protección, y qué es mejor que un dragón para proteger el tesoro".

* * *

Una semana después, los estudiantes se encontraron en un aula vacía en el pasillo prohibido del tercer piso que había sido despejado de todo, con solo un fuego increíblemente caliente en medio de la sala.

Hoy se prepararían, y mañana el huevo del dragón eclosionaría.

"Soy una genio." Iris se jactó cuando se paró frente al fuego rugiente, rápidamente calentándose demasiado, pero fascinada por las llamas.

"Tus puntajes de poción dirían lo contrario". Rin mencionó juguetonamente, robando la sonrisa de la cara de Iris.

"Eso es porque Snape es un idiota". Iris aclaró, alejándose del calor.

"Idioma." Regañó Hermione, sin siquiera levantar la vista de la dispersión de libros abiertos que estaba estudiando en la habitación.

"Incluso Hermione está de acuerdo". Iris señaló, haciendo que Hermione levantara la vista de sus libros.

"¿Qué?"

"En noviembre, Hermione me habría regañado por _hablar_ y _haber_ hablado mal de un profesor. Ahora, sin embargo ... llamo al tonto viscoso un idiota, y ella solo me regaña por el idioma".

"¡Idioma!" Dijo Hermione bruscamente. "... Además, no hables mal de profesores".

Iris dejó escapar un suspiro teatral antes de reírse ligeramente.

"¡Oye, Shirou!" Llamó al chico descansando cerca de la puerta de la habitación vacía en la que estaban. "¿Crees que soy un genio, verdad?"

Ella observó cómo sus ojos miraban a las otras dos chicas en la habitación, luego de vuelta a ella.

"Creo que eres bastante inteligente para idear un plan como este". Dijo, sonriendo levemente.

Ella dejó escapar un ruido de disgusto cuando cruzó la habitación y lo golpeó ligeramente en el pecho antes de tomar un lugar junto a él cerca de la puerta.

"Demasiado astuto a la mitad y demasiado temerario por un factor de diez, en mi opinión". Rin habló. "Aún así, me alegro de que hayas encontrado una manera de ver un escape con el tema del dragón que no implicaba que todos fuéramos a la cárcel".

"A pesar de lo que todos ustedes parecen pensar", Iris negó con la cabeza ante las púas de sus 'amigos', "no soy una mente maestra criminal en proceso aquí. Incluso se podría decir que estoy ayudando a proteger la roca mágica de Dumbledore". "

Le gustaba la breve señal que delataba el disgusto de Rin cada vez que se refería a la Piedra Filosofal como "roca mágica".

Si la mirada ácida que Rin le estaba dando era una indicación, no estaba ocultando su disfrute muy bien.

"¿Dónde está Hagrid, de todos modos?" Preguntó, apartándose de la expresión de dolor prometido de Rin. "Tenemos todo preparado aquí. Se supone que debe traer el huevo rápidamente para que no se enfríe".

"¿Estás seguro de que tenemos todo?" Hermione habló desde sus libros. "Hay tantos tipos diferentes de dragones y tantos métodos diferentes de incubación recomendados. ¿Estamos utilizando el método de incubación de Utherian? Es muy tradicional. ¿Qué raza de dragón es esta de todos modos?"

"No ..." Iris dejó de hablar cuando Shirou levantó la mano para pedir silencio.

"¿Escuchas eso?" Preguntó.

Iris y las otras chicas ladearon la cabeza y escucharon.

Sobre el sonido del fuego, Iris pudo escuchar pequeños ruidos. Mientras se concentraba en ellos, podía distinguir los suaves sonidos de un instrumento de cuerda.

"¿Música?" Ella dijo.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Hermione.

"¡Maldita sea!" Gritó cuando abrió la puerta de golpe y corrió hacia el corredor del tercer piso.

"¡Idioma!" Gritó Hermione desde la habitación detrás de ella.

"¿Qué es?" Una voz tranquila preguntó a su lado.

Miró hacia un lado para encontrar a Shirou fácilmente manteniéndola a la par.

"Algo que Hagrid mencionó durante una de mis lecciones de flauta". Ella jadeó mientras corría. "Fluffy se duerme muy fácilmente cuando le tocas música".

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta familiar, donde podían escuchar música de cuerda.

"¡Maldición!" Shirou maldijo cuando corrieron hacia la habitación de Fluffy y encontraron a la bestia gigante durmiendo profundamente.

Un arpa grande tocaba mágicamente cerca, y la trampilla que conducía a la Piedra Filosofal estaba abierta de par en par.


	21. Esperabas un desafío?

Apenas dos pasos dentro de la cámara de Fluffy, Iris y Shirou fueron detenidos por un suave gemido detrás de ellos.

Ambos se giraron al mismo tiempo para encontrar la forma angustiada de Hannah Abbott acurrucada junto a la puerta.

"¡Hannah!" Gritaron y, al unísono, se agacharon a cada lado de ella.

"¡F-Fue Quirrell!" Sollozó, sus ojos se movieron entre las personas que la rodeaban. "¡Tiene a Susan!"

Shirou se puso de pie de inmediato y se dirigió hacia la trampilla, solo para que Hannah lo agarrara por la pierna.

"Me dejó aquí para decirles a los maestros ..." Ella respiró temblorosa. "Para decirles que la mataría si alguien lo siguiera".

Shirou inmediatamente se congeló en su lugar. Todo su cuerpo irradiaba tensión y apretó los puños.

"¿Que esta pasando?" Preguntó Rin cuando entró en la habitación, una Hermione sin aliento detrás de ella. "¿Hannah?"

"Quirrell va tras la piedra". Shirou dijo sucintamente. "Ha tomado a Susan Bones como rehén para mantener a los maestros atrás".

Hermione jadeó y los ojos de Rin se endurecieron.

"Tenemos que llamar a un ... maestro ..." Las manos de Hermione se levantaron a un lado de su cabeza. "¿¡Qué hacemos!?"

"Rin e Iris, corran por un maestro".Shirou ordenó rápidamente. "Hermione, lleva a Hannah al pasillo para interceptar a cualquiera que llegue. Si Quirrell regresa, escóndete en la habitación que preparamos para la eclosión".

"Iris", se volvió hacia la chica y le tendió la mano, "Necesito que me prestes tu capa".

Todas las chicas lo miraron sorprendidas.

Iris extendió la mano y agarró su mano extendida.

"Yo tambien voy." Ella declaró.

"Es muy peligroso." Discutió, tratando de liberar su mano de su agarre.

"No puedes usar la capa como yo". Ella se acercó a él para mantener un agarre más fuerte.

Shirou hizo una mueca, sus ojos se movieron entre Iris, Hannah y la trampilla abierta.

"Bien. Pero quédate debajo de la capa".

"Por supuesto." Ella respondio.

"¡La matará!" Hannah gritó.

"Tendría que vernos primero". Iris respondió seriamente.

Un barrido de tela plateada apareció alrededor de Iris, doblando rápidamente su tamaño para abarcar también a Shirou, y luego fueron invisibles.

"¿Qué debemos hacer?" Preguntó Hermione detrás de ellos.

"Lo que Shirou nos dijo que hiciéramos". Rin respondió secamente antes de salir furiosa de la habitación.

Acurrucados debajo de la capa, Iris y Shirou se acercaron a la trampilla junto a un Fluffy dormido.

La trampilla se abrió a una gran escalera que conducía a una habitación grande y bien iluminada, equipada con el equipo que Hagrid y Dumbledore habían traído para criar dragones. Además de una puerta de hierro en el otro extremo, la habitación estaba desocupada.

"Supongo que esta habitación es donde eventualmente pondrán al dragón".Iris susurró.

Silenciosamente, se acercaron a la puerta de hierro y en silencio la abrieron una pequeña cantidad para mirar.

La escena que los saludó definitivamente le daría un ataque al Profesor Sprout cuando lo viera.

Los restos carbonizados de plantas cubrían la habitación. El suelo, las paredes e incluso el techo estaban cubiertos con los restos de varias plantas, todas las cuales habían sido quemadas severamente.

Shirou se colocó delante de Iris, hasta donde los límites de la capa lo permitieron y abrió el camino a través de la habitación destruida.

Mientras cruzaban la sala, varias de las secciones de plantas más vibrantes se estiraron y se retorcieron en respuesta a su fallecimiento.

"Parece que Quirrell está optando por la solución rápida sobre métodos más sutiles". Shirou observó mientras pateaba una planta que saltó por sus tobillos mientras caminaba. "Es bueno para nuestra búsqueda, pero me preocupa por Susan".

Los dos se acercaron silenciosamente a la puerta de madera en el extremo más alejado de la habitación y la abrieron silenciosamente para mirar a través.

La siguiente habitación era angosta y corta, e igualmente desocupada.Sin embargo, en lugar de plantas, las cuatro paredes de la habitación se extendían increíblemente altas hasta un techo que no podían ver, y cada pared estaba absolutamente cubierta con una vertiginosa variedad de llaves.

Al otro lado de la habitación había una simple puerta de madera, cubierta de docenas y docenas de cerraduras.

"Esto parece un dolor". Iris se quejó cuando entraron en la habitación. "¿Cómo se supone que sepamos qué llave va con qué cerradura?"

"Esa no es la peor parte". Shirou dijo mientras salía de debajo de la capa y olisqueaba el aire. "Algunas de estas llaves están malditas".

"¿Puedes verlo por el olor?" Iris preguntó.

"Vagamente." Shirou respondió mientras se acercaba y colocaba su mano en la puerta.

"Extraño." Iris notó mientras estiraba la cabeza para mirar alrededor de la habitación. Algo sobre la habitación la inquietaba. Más aún ahora que Shirou había mencionado que algunas de las llaves estaban malditas, pero había algo que le molestaba en el fondo desde que habían entrado.

"La puerta es una distracción". Shirou informó. "Se abrirá a un cierto conjunto de llaves, pero no hay nada detrás".

"¿Qué?" Iris preguntó.

Sin responder, Shirou pateó un punto bajo en la puerta, y las paredes a su alrededor comenzaron a levantarse, o tal vez el piso se estaba cayendo.

La puerta de regreso a la sala de plantas se elevó más y más lejos de ellos mientras yardas de muro de piedra sin llave se alzaban a su alrededor.

"¿Acabas de atraparnos aquí?" Iris preguntó antes de morderse el labio cuando otra puerta comenzó a levantarse del suelo. "No importa."

"Recuerda mantenerte en silencio". Shirou la reprendió cuando se paró al lado de la nueva puerta y le hizo señas para que lo cubriera con la capa.

Iris se deslizó a su lado y envolvió la capa extra grande a su alrededor.

Shirou abrió con mucho cuidado la puerta un poco para mirar e Iris se inclinó para echar un vistazo a la habitación contigua.

La sala de procedimiento era un poco más grande que su sala actual, y afortunadamente no estaba cubierta de llaves, maldita o de otra manera. Había tres tarimas elevadas en el centro de la habitación, y una puerta en la pared del fondo con seis cerraduras. Pero ninguna señal de Quirrell, y ninguna señal de los métodos desenfrenados que había utilizado para limpiar la sala de la planta.

Shirou avanzó hacia la habitación, comprobando las esquinas mientras caminaba, y tirando de Iris junto con él.

"¡Oye!" Iris gritó cuando casi tropezó con él. "¿Qué pasó con ser callado y cauteloso?"

"¡_Tienes_ que estar callado!" Shirou siseó hacia atrás, poniéndose la capa. "¡Pero tenemos que ponernos al día! No sabemos qué tipo de trampas hay por delante, y Quirrell puede decidir usar a Susan para soltar una de ellas, o puede quedar atrapada en una accidentalmente. Si hubiera tocado algunas de esas llaves allá atrás, podría haber sido gravemente herida ".

Iris asintió y le quitó la capa para dejarlo trabajar.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, y volvió a mirar hacia la habitación de llaves detrás de ellos, sus ojos buscando la sensación desconcertante que estaba teniendo.

Finalmente, ella se rindió y se unió a Shirou en las margaritas.

"¿Que tenemos?" Preguntó, mirando a su alrededor.

Cada una de las margaritas tenía un tazón pequeño de agua, así como un objeto extraño, único e increíblemente complejo. Al otro lado de la habitación, las seis cerraduras de la puerta estaban emparejadas, cada una de ellas con un espacio que parecía encajar en el objeto en el estrado correspondiente.

"¿Poner la clavija en el agujero?" Iris preguntó mientras caminaba para examinar las cerraduras.

"Demasiados agujeros y pocas clavijas". Ella notó. "Parece que necesitaríamos dos de cada objeto. ¿Crees que están escondidos en algún lugar de la habitación?"

"Creo que ... se supone que debemos transfigurar el agua en la forma requerida". Shirou dijo lentamente.

Iris regresó al estrado más cercano y examinó el objeto en él.

Le dolía el cerebro solo de mirar. Era una esfera en su base, y estaba hecha de algún tipo de metal cobrizo, pero secciones de metal barridas sobresalían a intervalos irregulares y se retorcían entre sí antes de hundirse nuevamente en el cuerpo principal.Ella trató de seguir el camino de una de las protuberancias de metal cuando se extendía y volvía a entrar, pero estaba segura de que la había perdido después de pasar un minuto tratando de rastrearla a través de una sección particularmente desordenada de metal entrelazado.

"Eso va a ser difícil". Ella dijo. "Ni siquiera hemos cubierto la transfiguración de un líquido en un sólido, y estos objetos son ligas más complicadas que cualquier cosa que hayamos hecho en clase".

Levantó la vista para ver a Shirou frunciendo el ceño ante la puerta cerrada.

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó, preguntándose si él estaba teniendo la misma extraña sensación que ella.

"Nada." Él respondió secamente. "Es solo que ..." Él entrecerró los ojos pensando y habló en voz baja. "Esta es una forma extraña de proteger un tesoro. Normalmente, cuando cierras una puerta, mantienes la llave en tu persona. Estos son más como desafíos que defensas ..."

"No importa." Sacudió la cabeza y extendió la mano para tocar el objeto en el estrado frente a él. "Necesitamos ponernos al día."

Iris levantó su varita hacia el tazón pequeño de agua y estudió su objeto nuevamente. Esta iba a ser una tarea ardua, y tenía poca confianza en poder copiar el objeto, pero iba a hacer todo lo posible para contribuir a ponerse al día con Quirrell y Susan.

Un ruido sordo la distrajo de su enfoque y miró hacia Shirou.

Su mandíbula cayó cuando Shirou levantó la mano para revelar una copia perfecta del objeto que ya estaba en el estrado.

"¿Que? ¿como?" Las palabras salieron de su boca mientras miraba a Shirou.

Él ignoró sus preguntas y pasó al segundo estrado.

Ella observó cómo él tocaba el segundo objeto con la mano derecha, levantaba la mano izquierda y, con un remolino de luz, se formaba un duplicado en su mano.

"Maldición." Ella comento. "Ni siquiera usaste el agua ... o una varita"

Shirou solo asintió mientras se acercaba a su tarima y también duplicaba su objeto.

"¿Échame una mano?" Dijo en lo que se dio la vuelta y agarró los dos objetos del segundo estrado y se volvió hacia la puerta cerrada.

Iris tardó un segundo en darse cuenta, pero ella agarró sus objetos y los del primer estrado y lo siguió hasta la puerta.

Colocaron los tres pares de objetos en las cerraduras correspondientes e Iris envolvió a Shirou en su capa nuevamente cuando un ruido sordo anunció la apertura de la puerta.

Ambos se congelaron ante el ruido y esperaron con la respiración contenida cualquier represalia del otro lado de la puerta.

Después de un momento de silencio, Shirou se acercó con cautela a la puerta y la abrió un poco para mirarla.

Cuando colocó su ojo en la abertura, la puerta se abrió de repente, forzando a Shirou a salir de debajo de la Capa de Invisibilidad y tirándolo al piso.

Iris fue girada por la fuerza de la expulsión de Shirou, y solo se quedó de pie en virtud de estrellarse contra una pared cercana.

El fuego de hechizos surgió del aire vacío en la cámara detrás de ellos, todos enfocados en la forma propensa de Shirou.

"¡Shirou!" Iris dio un paso vertiginoso lejos de la pared, pero algo pesado e invisible se estrelló contra ella y la hizo caer por la puerta recién abierta hacia la habitación contigua.

Ella recuperó el rumbo a tiempo para ver la puerta cerrarse de golpe, cortando su vista de Shirou.

Se le cortó la respiración en la garganta cuando dos figuras comenzaron a materializarse en el espacio delante de ella.

El más corto se hizo completamente visible primero. Era Susan Bones, aparentemente ilesa excepto por la mirada vacía en sus ojos y la quietud antinatural de su cuerpo.

La segunda forma tomó un segundo para que Iris la procesara. Con la capa hecha jirones, manchas de barro, manchas de hierba, ropa rasgada, varias ramas y hojas, rasgos demacrados y una mirada loca en sus ojos. Tenía una capucha de capa en lugar de un turbante, pero era Quirinus Quirrell.

Agitó su varita frente a la puerta varias veces, haciendo que la puerta parpadeara en varios colores antes de volver a la habitación, aparentemente satisfecho.

Escaneó la habitación rápidamente, asimilando los detalles que Iris solo había visto brevemente.

Los estantes de varias pociones e ingredientes de pociones; la horrible llama negra que bloqueaba la entrada a la habitación contigua; y el gran monolito en el centro de la habitación que parecía estar cubierto de texto con viñetas.

Quirrell levantó su varita en el aire.

"_Homenum Revelio_" entonó.

Una ola de incomodidad se extendió por la piel de Iris, y un momento después procesó la fuente de la misma.

Era de la capa. No entendía cómo, pero entendía lo que la capa le estaba transmitiendo.

Ella había sido revelada.

"Demonios." Dijo con voz plana mientras Quirrell bajaba su varita hacia ella y una chispa roja saltaba de su punta.


	22. Resolviendo el desafío de Pociones 101

Iris se arrojó a un lado y apenas logró apartarse del primer hechizo, y salió corriendo a cuatro patas cuando las maldiciones, los maleficios y los objetos conjurados cayeron a su alrededor.

Se cubrió detrás del monolito en el centro de la habitación y se tomó un momento para picarle los brazos para aliviar la sensación incómoda que invadía su cuerpo.

Escuchó a Quirrell jadeando y jadeando cerca de la entrada de la habitación.

"Estúpida capa". Ella maldijo por lo bajo. "Meses de verter magia en esta cosa y el tartamudo de Quirrell ve a través de ella con un movimiento de su varita. Si esta estupidez se va a despertar, ¡ahora sería un maldito buen momento!"

Se quedó mirando la capa que llevaba puesta, deseando que la hiciera aún más invisible.

En el transcurso de un segundo, la incomodidad de ser revelado se desvaneció y fue reemplazada una vez más por la calidez reconfortante de estar escondido del mundo.

"_Homenum Revelio_"

La incomodidad regresó con toda su fuerza, e Iris dejó escapar un gruñido de ira.

Se forzó a cerrar la boca cuando escuchó el sonido de pasos acercándose a su ubicación.

Un fuerte ruido sordo desde la puerta cortó los pasos, e Iris echó un vistazo alrededor del monolito para ver a Quirrell mirando hacia la entrada de la cámara.

Levantó su varita hacia su espalda abierta, pero luego no sabía qué hacer. No conocía más hechizos de ataque que los que conoció cuando fue golpeada por el troll hace unos meses.

Quirrell no tenía la misma resistencia mágica innata de un troll, pero eso no la ayudó ya que no tenía hechizos para lanzar.

Echó un vistazo alrededor de la habitación rápidamente y tomó una decisión rápida.

Apuntando con su varita mágica a una de las pociones embotelladas en la pared, Iris usó el hechizo de locomoción.

Ella movió su varita minuciosamente y vio que la botella se movía en respuesta.

Luego cortó su varita hacia Quirrell y observó el cohete de la botella fuera del estante ... y se abrió en el suelo a pocos metros de su objetivo.

La buena noticia era que la poción estaba haciendo cosas muy horribles en el piso donde se había derramado, lo que le prometía cosas buenas si podía golpear a Quirrell con la botella correcta.

En realidad, esta era la habitación de Snape, probablemente todas las pociones hicieron algo horrible.

La mala noticia era que Quirrell ahora estaba concentrada en ella nuevamente.

Dio un paso atrás para esconderse detrás del monolito nuevamente y tropezó con algo que no había estado allí antes.

Comenzó a girarse, pero fue interrumpida por brazos que la envolvieron, la apretaron contra su pecho y la levantaron del suelo.

"Los tengo." Una voz muy familiar dijo desde detrás de ella.

Iris giró la cabeza para obtener una vista parcial de la cara de Susan Bones, con los ojos aún apagados, pero el resto de ella claramente más animada que antes.

"Bien." Quirrell frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba. "Mantenlos quietos".

Susan apretó su agarre y luego se quedó quieta como una estatua.

Iris jadeó ante la mayor constricción, pero no pudo respirar lo suficiente como para quejarse.

"Veamos a quién tenemos aquí". Quirrell estaba a solo unos pasos de distancia, y ninguna cantidad de patadas en las espinillas parecía estar haciendo nada.

Hubo otro ruido sordo desde la puerta.

"¡Iris!" La voz de Shirou se escuchó. "¡Aléjate de la puerta!"

Eso ... iba a ser difícil. Sin embargo, tenía cobertura en forma del monolito instructivo detrás del cual se había estado escondiendo. Susan también compartió la portada con ella. Quirrell no lo hizo. Ahora, si tan solo pudiera respirar lo suficiente como para gritar.

Sus ojos se abrieron en pánico cuando Quirrell buscó su cabeza, probablemente para quitarse la capa, se concentró en la capa y selló sus aberturas para que no se pudiera quitar.

Entonces, ella tuvo una idea mejor.

Con una orden mental, la capa se arrojó lejos de ella, atrapando a Susan y envolviéndola.

Las secciones que podían cerrarse, cerrarse y la parte inferior de la capa, que rodeaba las piernas de Susan, se cerraron alrededor de los tobillos de la niña.

Los dos cayeron al duro suelo de piedra, sacudiéndolos a ambos, y aflojando el agarre de Susan lo suficiente como para que Iris se escapara.

"¡Shirou!" Gritó, tratando mentalmente de asegurar a Susan con su manto reutilizado y al mismo tiempo desconfiar de la mirada de odio absoluto en el rostro de Quirrell. "¡Hazlo!"

"¡TÚ!" Quirrell gritó, mientras que Iris pensó que podía escuchar una voz más suave que susurraba la misma palabra.

"¡Caladbolg!" Shirou gritó e Iris se lanzó sobre Susan para cubrirla con su cuerpo.

Entonces el mundo se puso blanco, y una ráfaga de aire le robó los sentidos.

"—is"

"Iri—"

"¡IRIS!"

Una voz familiar la llamó por encima del zumbido en sus oídos.

Su siguiente experiencia fue la forma de lucha debajo de ella empujando un codo en su diafragma.

Ella tosió y se escapó de Susan, que ahora estaba completamente encerrada en la capa.

Cuando sintió que la piedra se molía debajo de ella, parpadeó rápidamente para que volvieran a enfocarse correctamente.

"¿Shirou?" Podía ver la mata de cabello rojo oscuro frente a ella. Unos cuantos parpadeos más y su visión volvió a enfocarse. Shirou estaba de pie encima de ella, mirándola con preocupación, y llevaba un taladro absolutamente gigantesco con un mango de espada.

Parpadeó de nuevo para asegurarse de que estaba viendo las cosas correctamente.

Luego, sus ojos se dieron cuenta de otro hecho y su cabeza se volvió cuando vio la destrucción absoluta que Shirou había forjado en sus esfuerzos por abrir la puerta.

Parecía que ninguna de las botellas o ingredientes de pociones había sobrevivido bien a la explosión.Cada botella parecía estar rota, y cada ingrediente se estaba bañando en una mezcla de pociones aleatorias, fangosas y muy probablemente tóxicas. La mayoría de los estantes habían sido al menos parcialmente destrozados. Faltaban secciones del piso. El monolito seguía en pie, pero tres de los cuatro lados tendrían que volver a grabarse para poder volver a ser legible. La puerta y la mayor parte de la pared en la entrada de la habitación habían desaparecido por completo, y podía ver todo el camino de regreso a la habitación clave a través del espacio ahora abierto.

"¿Susan?" Shirou preguntó, llamando su atención de nuevo a él.

"Esta bien." Dijo, tomando nota ahora de lo cansado que parecía. "Ella está aquí". Cambió mentalmente la capa para que fuera visible para los demás mientras mantenía su distancia de los codos que se balanceaban. "Ella me atacó y parecía estar siguiendo las órdenes de Quirrell, así que la puse en una bolsa".

Shirou entrecerró los ojos y miró la retorcida bolsa de plata.

"¿Y Quirrell?" Preguntó.

"No lo sé." Iris respondió, echando otra mirada alrededor de la habitación y notando la falta de alguien más. "No estaba detrás del monolito, por lo que probablemente tomó una parte mucho mayor de la explosión". Miró a su alrededor otra vez. "¿Crees que lo vaporizaste?"

"No." Shirou respondió. "Lo contuve lo suficiente como para no haber vaporizado a una persona".

"También puede volverse invisible". Iris le dijo, notando la frase 'retenido', y tenía problemas para asociarlo con lo que acababa de suceder. "Estaba detrás de nosotros desde la habitación de las llaves".

Estiró la mano para rascarse ante la incomodidad de un edificio en la parte posterior de su cuello.

"¡Iris!" Shirou gritó.

Levantó la vista para verlo lanzándose hacia ella, mientras que a sus espaldas oyó una voz ronca que emitía un hechizo desconocido.

Ella quería girarse. Ella quería enfrentar a su atacante. Pero no podía apartar la vista del creciente horror que se estaba formando en los ojos de Shirou. No iba a llegar a tiempo.

Pensó en esquivar. Probablemente no hubiera podido moverse mucho con lo sacudida que estaba su cuerpo. Ella decidió no intentarlo de todos modos. Había escuchado la ubicación del taumaturgo. Si ella se movía, el hechizo golpearía a Shirou.

Ella le sonrió con el último milisegundo que tenía. Había sido un buen amigo. En el mundo donde todos parecían odiarla o amarla por su fama, Shirou siempre había estado allí para ayudarla.

Incluso se había ofrecido a salvarla de los Dursley.

El hechizo impactó. Ella sintió que chisporroteaba contra su piel.

Respiró hondo cuando una sensación de hormigueo atravesó su cuerpo.

Entonces el mundo detrás de ella explotó.

Iris y Shirou se miraron el uno al otro en estado de shock por un momento antes de que él levantara la vista y ella se diera la vuelta.

Si Shirou hubiera desordenado la habitación, con un lado de destrucción.Iris había borrado la habitación con un pequeño pedido de roca fundida en los bordes. Había sacado toda la segunda mitad de la cámara. La chimenea que alguna vez había tenido llamas negras ahora era solo un conjunto de piedra derretida de manera diferente.

Podía ver la habitación contigua, que era solo una cámara circular con el Espejo de Erised en el medio.

En el reflejo, ella podía distinguir a su madre saludándola antes de imitarle arrodillando a un chico en la entrepierna. Su papá le levantó el pulgar, luego le sonrió e hizo un gesto grosero hacia el cielo. Los dos se miraron por un momento, luego se inclinaron para abrazar su reflejo y luego su madre hizo un gesto hacia la espalda de su reflejo.

Su mano torpemente tocó su espalda. Podía sentir el lugar donde había golpeado el hechizo. Era obvio por la brecha rota y quemada en su túnica, pero su piel estaba impecable, sin daños. Se puso de pie y se palmeó la espalda y los costados.

No se sentía maldecida, ni hechizada, ni siquiera embrujada ... No es que ella supiera cómo se sentían, pero suponía que se sentían mal.

Su mano se detuvo sobre algo duro en su bolsillo que no recordaba haber estado allí antes.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un pedazo de mampostería. Debe haber terminado de alguna manera en su bolsillo durante o después de la explosión inicial.

Ella lo arrojó sobre su hombro.

"¿Shirou?" Preguntó, extendiendo su mano hacia él. "¿Estoy bien?"

Él agarró su mano y ella sintió una pequeña oleada de energía correr por su brazo y atravesar su cuerpo.

La energía retrocedió después de un segundo y él retiró la mano.

"No puedo encontrar nada malo contigo". Él reportó.

Su conversación se interrumpió por el sonido de sollozos y ambos miraron hacia la bolsa plateada que sostenía a Susan Bones, que ya no luchaba.

"¿Susan?" Iris dijo vacilante.

"Lo siento mucho." Gritó Susan. "Lo siento mucho, Iris".

Al compartir una mirada con Shirou, Iris le ordenó mentalmente a la capa que liberara a su cautivo.

Alargó la mano y la apartó para revelar la cara surcada de lágrimas de Susan Bones.

Cuando Shirou se arrodilló para examinarla, Iris echó un último vistazo a su alrededor.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio una sombra extrañamente parpadeante, pero cuando se volvió para mirar, ya no estaba.

Sonrió a sus padres una vez más antes de darse la vuelta para ayudar a Shirou a consolar a Susan.


	23. Refrescante Violencia

Shirou se recostó contra la pared al lado de la gárgola que vigilaba la oficina del Director.

Después de ser examinada por Madame Pomfrey, Susan fue admitida en San Mungo para exponerse a la Maldición Imperius. Shirou e Iris también fueron examinados, y luego liberados para ser entrevistados por los Aurores, el aparente equivalente de Enforcers de este mundo. Los profesores McGonagall y Sprout también asistieron, como los jefes de sus respectivas casas.

La respuesta de los Aurores había sido bastante rápida ya que un grupo de Aurores ya había estado presente en la escuela. Aparentemente, Quirrell había sido quien le había dado a Hagrid el huevo de dragón, y luego había avisado al Departamento de Control de Criaturas Mágicas.

Al parecer, tenía la intención de utilizar la distracción de que Hagrid fuera arrestado para intentar atentar contra la piedra. No había esperado el nivel del aumento de las defensas alrededor de la piedra, y ciertamente no esperaba que Shirou e Iris estuvieran cerca y respondieran de la manera en que lo hicieron.

Por otra parte, nadie en esta dimensión hubiera esperado que Shirou fuera capaz de hacer las cosas que hizo, e Iris que refleja el hechizo al final había sido una sorpresa para todos los involucrados.

Durante el interrogatorio de los Aurores, las excusas eran difíciles de encontrar. Sabía que los afectados por la Maldición 'Imperius' no perdían el recuerdo de lo que habían visto o hecho mientras estaban malditos, y Susan había estado tanto en la sala de llaves como en la sala de transfiguración cuando había usado algunos de sus poderes.

Pensó que cualquier mentira que contara se expondría rápidamente una vez que Susan se sintiera lo suficientemente bien como para ser interrogada. Especialmente cuando se enteró de que el imponente Auror de mandíbula cuadrada que había supervisado el caso era la tía de Susan.

Entonces, con cierta inquietud, había admitido que podía leer las propiedades de los objetos que tocaba, y la capacidad de Conjurar una copia de las cosas que estaba tocando directamente. Ambos eran grandes subestimaciones de sus habilidades, pero explicaron cómo había superado los desafíos tan rápido.

Había estado tenso al admitirlo, pero los Aurores y los profesores simplemente estaban impresionados con lo que asumían que eran sus habilidades únicas y naturales. Uno de los Aurores incluso mencionó que sus habilidades podrían convertirlo en un buen Auror algún día, y luego dejaría caer el asunto.

Había estado en este mundo el tiempo suficiente como para saber que los resultados de tal admisión no obtendrían la ... reacción extrema que tendría en su propia dimensión, pero todavía estaba sorprendido por la falta de respuesta. Los adultos parecían simplemente curiosos, haciendo algunas preguntas académicas antes de pasar a los hechos pertinentes al caso en cuestión.

Cuando surgió la destrucción de la habitación, Iris simplemente asumió la culpa, citando su reflejo del hechizo de Quirrell como la causa de todo el daño y permitiendo que su uso de Caladbolg permanezca en secreto. Susan había estado envuelta en la capa de Iris en ese momento, por lo que su versión de los eventos probablemente no sería demasiado incriminatoria.

Nadie sabía qué hacer con la historia de Iris. Ninguno de los Aurores o profesores podía explicar por qué el hechizo se había reflejado, o por qué había causado tanto daño cuando lo hizo.

Después de minutos de debate, uno de los Aurores terminó la discusión diciendo: "Chica que vivió" y encogiéndose de hombros como eso explicaba las cosas.

Después de esa molestia, Iris había sido llamada, sola, a la oficina del Director.

Shirou suspiró y golpeó su cabeza contra la pared mientras esperaba.

Incluso con toda la molestia de los chequeos médicos y los interrogatorios, había algo que se había negado a abandonar su mente desde el incidente en el corredor del tercer piso.

Cuando Quirrell apareció detrás de Iris. Cuando la miró a los ojos, pudo ver que ella sabía lo que se avecinaba. Podía ver que él no llegaría a tiempo para salvarla.

En ese momento, entendió que probablemente moriría, y sonrió.

Había sido una sonrisa triste, pero contenta.

Ella había sonreído como si él le hubiera dado si la hubiera salvado.

Sus labios se torcieron hacia abajo.

No la había salvado. Había sido demasiado lento. Muy debil. Había estado entrenando para usar su forma mas joven, pero era difícil desaprender años de respuestas automáticas condicionadas que su cuerpo más joven simplemente no podía cumplir.

Un fuerte golpe detrás de la estatua del guardián lo sobresaltó de sus pensamientos.

La gárgola saltó a un lado, y Shirou observó a Iris bajar las escaleras, con expresión pétrea y los ojos deslumbrantes en el suelo.

Cuando estuvo cerca de la base, lo notó y detuvo su descenso, permitiendo que las escaleras móviles la llevaran el resto del camino hacia abajo.

"Hola, Shirou".

"Hola, Iris".

"No tenías que esperarme".

Shirou estudió a la niña por un momento, dejando que ese comentario permaneciera.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó, probablemente por cuadragésima vez hoy.

Iris miró hacia la oficina del Director, el camino ya bloqueado por la gárgola en movimiento.

"Yo ..." Ella lo miró y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. "No lo sé."

Levantó la vista hacia el techo y respiró hondo.

"Supongo que es demasiado tarde para salir a dar un paseo en escoba, ¿eh?" Ella dijo.

"Nos estamos acercando al toque de queda". Shirou informó.

Habia sido un día muy largo.

"Pensé que estarías cansado después de los eventos de hoy". Shirou dijo. "¿Por qué quieres ir a volar ahora mismo?"

"Es ..." Iris apartó la cabeza de él y pasó. "Me ayuda a aclarar mi cabeza. Algo que podría usar en este momento".

Shirou la dejó dar unos pasos antes de llamarla.

"Hay una habitación que uso cuando necesito aclarar mi cabeza. No es una escoba, pero quizás podría serle útil".

"¿Oh?" Iris había dejado de caminar, pero aún no estaba frente a él.

"Será menos notable que volar una escoba, pero definitivamente no volveremos a nuestros dormitorios antes del toque de queda".

Iris se rio entre dientes.

Ella miró por encima del hombro y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

"¿Cuándo hemos dejado que eso nos detenga?"

* * *

Esto no era lo que Shirou había pretendido como un ejercicio para despejar la mente, pero parecía estar funcionando.

Con un gruñido, Iris golpeó a otro de los muñecos objetivo con una espada de madera que había proyectado para ella.

Sin tecnica. Sin habilidad. Solo un golpe exuberante después de otro golpe exuberante, provocando grietas y golpes mientras la espada de madera golpea diferentes partes de los maniquíes.

Después de un fuerte grito y un ruido sordo de su objetivo, Iris ladeó su espada de madera sobre su hombro y se alejó de los objetivos de entrenamiento.

"¡Nueva habitación favorita!" Ella lo llamó mientras se dirigía hacia él.

"¿Cuál era tu habitación favorita antes?" Preguntó en broma.

Hizo una pausa y golpeó su espada de madera contra su hombro pensando.

"Gran salón." Ella respondió eventualmente.

"¿Por la decoración, la compañía o la comida?" Shirou alzó las cejas.

"¿Por qué todos mis amigos deben molestarme tanto?" Ella tímidamente arrojó su espada de madera hacia él y él la desechó antes de que llegara a él. "¿Y por qué no pueden ser los tres?"

"Creo que todos hemos sido influenciados por Rin demasiado". Shirou respondió con toda seriedad.

Iris sonrió mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación.

"Lo llamaste la Sala de los Menesteres, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no me hablaste de esto antes?"

"No parecía muy importante". Shirou se encogió de hombros. "No pensé que tendrías mucho uso para eso".

"¿No hubiera usado una habitación mágica que proporcionara lo que quisieras?" Iris levantó una ceja en su dirección. "Si hubiera sabido sobre esta habitación antes, podría haberla usado para ... Uhhhh ..." Miró a su alrededor en busca de inspiración. Sus ojos se centran en los objetivos de entrenamiento que había estado alcanzando. "Expresar mi molestia después de las clases de Snape".

"En realidad no es tan útil, a menos que tenga algún tipo de necesidad más bien esotérica". Shirou comentó. "Hogwarts está bien abastecido en casi todo lo que pueda desear en el día a día".

"¿Qué 'necesidad esotérica' te trajo aquí entonces?"

"Necesitaba una fragua para hacer regalos de Navidad. Los elfos domésticos me contaron sobre esta habitación ya que el castillo no tenía un lugar para trabajar el metal".

Iris sacudió la cabeza y tomó una toalla de una clavija cercana para limpiar el sudor que había acumulado.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Shirou preguntó.

Iris gruñó con la cara en la toalla.

"¿Quieres hablar acerca de ello?"

Iris se cubrió la cabeza con la toalla, la dejó descansar sobre sus hombros y dejó escapar un suspiro.

"No." Ella dijo sin rodeos. "Pero lo haré."

Se dirigió hacia una pared cercana y se sentó contra ella, haciendo un gesto para que Shirou se uniera a ella.

"El profesor Dumbledore cree que Quirrell estaba poseído por Voldemort". Ella dijo cuando él se sentó.

"¿Le dijiste sobre el fragmento de alma en tu cicatriz?" Shirou preguntó.

"No." Ella le sonrió levemente. "Eso significaría revelar tus secretos, y te dije que no haría eso".

Ella volvió a fruncir el ceño cuando volvió al tema original.

"Dijo que la razón por la que se reflejó el hechizo de Quirrell fue la misma razón por la que la Maldición Asesina se reflejó cuando era un niño". Ella se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia adelante. "Dijo que mi madre me hechizó antes de morir, y eso me protege de Voldemort".

"¿Eso era lo que era eso?" Shirou se preguntó en voz alta.

"¿Lo sabias?" Iris preguntó.

"No." Shirou respondió. "Cuando usé mi hechizo de Agarre estructural sobre ti, sentí ciertas protecciones sobre ti. Ellos fueron los que mantuvieron a raya el fragmento de alma, pero no sabía cuál era su propósito completo, o incluso quién los lanzó ... O, en realidad, si otras brujas o magos tenían o no la misma cosa. Eres la única persona en la que he usado "Agarrar".

"Ya veo ... Aparentemente, esta defensa está potenciada por el amor y necesita que esté en presencia de un pariente de sangre de mi madre para que se recargue todos los años".

Shirou se tomó un momento para dejar que esa información se hunda.

"¿Entonces quiere que regreses a la casa de tus parientes durante el verano?"

"Si." Iris bajó la cabeza. "Sospechaba que podría tratar de alquilar mi propio lugar cuando escuchó que recibí mi llave de la bóveda de Hagrid. Dijo que el poder de la protección de mi madre y la amenaza de que Voldemort regrese debería ser motivo suficiente para que yo aguante fuera de dejarlos ".

El silencio colgó entre ellos por un momento.

"Lo siento." Shirou dijo eventualmente. "Si hubiera sido más rápido, si hubiera sido más fuerte, nunca hubieras sido golpeado con ese hechizo, y no estaríamos en esta situación".

"No lo hagas. El profesor Dumbledore dijo que ha estado buscando una buena oportunidad para tener esta conversación desde que nos atrapó frente al espejo. Si no sucediera ahora, probablemente solo lo averiguaría en el fin de año. Al menos ahora tengo unos meses para aceptar el hecho de que tengo que volver allí ".

Shirou parpadeó.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó.

"¿Que que?"

"¿Por qué planeas volver con tus familiares?"

Iris inclinó la cabeza confundida.

"¿Has estado escuchando la conversación? Si no regreso, las protecciones se debilitarán".

"No creo que valga la pena volver a ese lugar para protegerse de una sola persona, en su mayoría muerta".

Iris parpadeó.

"Él vendrá a por mí".

"Si Quirrell realmente estaba poseído, entonces creo que sus acciones indican que tiene otros objetivos".

"Huh" Iris puso sus manos en su regazo y las miró por un momento.

"Es lo último que me dejó mi madre". Ella dijo en voz baja.

"¿Crees que ella hubiera querido que vivieras en esas condiciones?"

Iris levantó las manos frente a sus rostros, girándolas de un lado a otro, como si buscara la protección de ella.

Cuando ella se volvió para mirarlo, él pudo ver un tinte de miedo y preocupación en sus ojos.

"No lo sé." Ella dijo con tristeza. "Nunca la conocí ... Mi tía ... siempre decía que mis padres me odiaban".

Shirou le puso una mano en el hombro, ignorando el leve estremecimiento que provocó.

"No puedo decirte mucho sobre el hechizo de protección en ti". Él dijo. "Pero una cosa que puedo decir al respecto es que la persona que te lo transmitió transmitió profundos sentimientos de amor, afecto y un deseo de protegerte.

"No puedo imaginar que la persona que lanzó ese hechizo quiera verte lastimado de cualquier forma o forma".

Iris cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

"Déjame pensarlo". Ella dijo, parpadeando rápidamente.

Shirou asintió con la cabeza.

"Además", se levantó de la pared, "conjura otra espada para mí".

Shirou, sin decir palabra, proyectó otra copia de la espada de madera que había estado usando antes y se la pasó.

"Gracias."

Dio varios pasos tranquilos hasta los maniquíes de práctica antes de soltar un grito agraviado y balancear la espada como un bate de béisbol se tratase.


	24. Es eso una referencia a algo?

Rin golpeó su dedo contra su barbilla mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que le habían dicho.

Shirou e Iris acababan de terminar de contar los acontecimientos del día anterior, utilizando la historia que habían inventado para los Aurores.

Iris también habló sobre su discusión con Dumbledore sobre Voldemort, sin mencionar a sus parientes.

"Sabes", dijo Iris, "el interrogatorio real que nos dieron no fue tan malo".

"¿El interrogatorio ocurrió antes de que Dumbledore te dijera que Voldemort todavía estaba vivo?" Preguntó Rin, recibiendo un asentimiento en respuesta. "Creo que el interrogatorio habría sido mucho más intenso si hubiera sido al revés".

"Ni siquiera quiero pensar en eso". Iris se quejó.

"Entonces, ¿es la habilidad de Shirou para leer las propiedades de los objetos cómo sabías que tu capa era en realidad una reliquia legendaria?"

"Si." Shirou respondió mientras Iris se tambaleaba por el no-sequitur.

"¿Y puedes conjurar una copia de cualquier cosa que hayas tocado antes?"

"No. Puedo conjurar una copia de cosas básicas que estoy tocando activamente". Shirou la corrigió a la historia que habían establecido.

"¿Qué pasa con esas espadas que has conjurado antes?" Preguntó, sus ojos brillaron cuando lo vio estremecerse. "¿O el arco y las flechas? No creo que estuvieras tocando ninguno de esos cuando conjuraste copias".

"Yo ..." Shirou suspiró.Debería haber esperado que Rin captara los vacíos en su explicación. "Hay una excepción a esa regla. Puedo copiar cualquier arma o armadura que haya visto o tocado antes dentro de ciertas limitaciones. No puedo copiar un arma, pero puedo copiar cualquiera de las espadas o armaduras que estan alrededor el castillo."

Más cerca de la verdad, pero ignorando el hecho de que había visto miles de legendarias espadas mágicas.

"¿Y por qué no nos hablaste de esto antes?" Preguntó Rin.

No había ninguna condena en su pregunta, solo curiosidad.

"Estaba acostumbrado a mantenerlo en secreto del mundo mundano". Shirou dijo. Una declaración verdadera que tenía un significado diferente en esta dimensión que en el suyo. "Parecía un poder extraño tener, incluso aquí, así que lo mantuve en secreto".

"Puedo entender eso." Dijo Hermione suavemente. "Cuando comencé a hacer magia accidental, realmente asusté a mis padres. Comencé a mantenerlo en secreto para ellos y para todos los demás. Se sintió extraño estar de repente en una situación en la que podría hablar sobre eso y otras personas compartieron la misma experiencia". "

Rin asintió entendiendo mientras Iris simplemente se quedó callada.

"Debería suponer que todas las veces que tú e Iris han usado la excusa de la 'magia' para evitar explicar algo, fueron ustedes dos encubriendo el uso de sus habilidades". Rin les sonrió a los dos, ganándose un puchero de Iris.

"No." Shirou dijo, y la sonrisa se desvaneció. "Ciertas situaciones no fueron cosa mía".

"Veo." Dijo Rin, claramente pensando en todas sus conversaciones anteriores. "¿Y tienes la intención de mantener más secretos de nosotros?"

"Si." Shirou respondió sin rodeos. Hermione, Rin e Iris fruncieron el ceño. "Por lo menos por ahora. Les aseguro que asumiré la responsabilidad si alguno de mis secretos los pone en peligro".

Rin abrió la boca, luego la cerró y suspiró.

"Supuse que no soy alguien que debería quejarse de que los amigos guarden secretos". Dijo en voz alta antes de suspirar de nuevo.Se giró para mirar a Iris. "Pero estamos aquí para usted, si hay algo de lo que quiere hablar o necesita ayuda, no tiene que mantenerlo en secreto para sus amigos".

Iris palideció un poco antes de mirar furtivamente por la habitación.

"Estoy bien." Ella dijo.

Rin simplemente asintió.

* * *

"Solo otro minuto, Rubeus".Reprendió Dumbledore.

"Sí señor." Hagrid dio un paso atrás, pero mantuvo las pinzas que tenía preparadas frente a él.

Shirou, Iris, Hermione y Rin estaban agrupadas un poco más atrás.Cada uno de ellos solo tenía ojos para el huevo grande que se balanceaba y se tambaleaba con vida acelerada mientras las llamas lamían a su alrededor.

Un gran crujido hizo eco a través de la cámara de piedra, y el huevo se sacudió bruscamente.

"Si pudieras." Dumbledore hizo un gesto hacia el huevo, y Hagrid saltó para cumplir.

Lo agarró suavemente con las pinzas de metal que sostenía, y rápidamente lo movió a un cojín ignífugo que se había preparado sobre una mesa de hierro en la habitación.

Todos se reunieron alrededor de la mesa cuando el huevo comenzó a balancearse más fervientemente, y las grietas resonaron por la habitación con frecuencia creciente.

"Hubiera esperado que el caparazón fuera coriáceo" dijo Hermione. "Ya que es un lagarto".

Iris la hizo callar.

Hermione abrió la boca para dar una conferencia sobre el comportamiento grosero de Iris, pero se detuvo cuando un nuevo sonido salió del huevo.

Comenzó con un chasquido, pero fue seguido por un sonido húmedo, y todos se inclinaron para ver cómo un pequeño hocico de lagarto se abría paso a través de un pequeño agujero en el huevo, ampliando la abertura y agrietando aún más la cáscara.

Durante quince minutos, nadie se movió ni habló mientras observaban a la cría de dragón salir de su confinamiento natal.

Finalmente, la pequeña criatura había roto lo suficiente del huevo como para salir de sus confines y colapsar, exhausta, sobre el cojín ignífugo.

"Felicitaciones, Rubeus". Dumbledore dijo suavemente. "Has ayudado a traer una hermosa y noruega Ridgeback al mundo".

Hagrid, por su parte, estaba llorando abiertamente, y lo había estado haciendo durante algún tiempo.

"Ella es una verdadera belleza, eso es". Dijo mientras se limpiaba furiosamente los ojos. "No puedo agradecerle lo suficiente, señor. Y tambien a ti, Iris, este plan tuyo fue directamente brillante'". Sacó un gran trozo de tela de uno de sus muchos bolsillos y se sonó la nariz. "Si hicieras los honores", se sonó la nariz de nuevo, "me gustaría que le pusieras un nombre".

Iris miró al hombre sorprendida.

"¿En serio, Hagrid? ¿Estás seguro?"

"Sí." El respondió. "No sabía que era una ella hasta que el profesor Dumbledore echó un vistazo al huevo esta mañana. Estaba todo listo para llamarlo Norbert, pero eso no suena bien para una dama tan hermosa ... Tal vez Norberta". .. " Terminó en un tono entre dientes.

A un lado, Rin cerró los ojos y parecía estar luchando con un poco de confusión o dolor.

"¿Norberta ...?" Iris susurró horrorizada mientras miraba a la cría.

"Está bien, Hagrid". Ella habló más fuerte. "Me encantaría darle un nombre a este dragón".

Caminó alrededor de la mesa y tarareó en sus pensamientos.

Finalmente se agachó para poder mirar a los ojos entrecerrados de la bestia en cuestión.

"¿Qué tal Otr?" Ella preguntó.

"¿De la saga Volsunga?" Shirou preguntó.

"¿La qué del qué?" Ella lo miró.

"¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre?"

"Creo que fue de uno de los primeros capítulos de 'Historia de la magia'". Ella respondió, con la cara arrugada en sus pensamientos. "Era uno de los nombres que estaba considerando usar para Hedwig antes de encontrar su nombre".

"Otr, ¿eh?" Hagrid habló sobre ellos, secándose los ojos con un paño nuevo. "Es perfecto." Tosió un poco y se aclaró la garganta, mirando subrepticiamente a Dumbledore. "Pero, podemos 'estar bromeando' ". Se enderezó y habló como si estuviera ensayando líneas. "Criar un dragón bebé es una gran responsabilidad". Volvió a mirar a Dumbledore, que asentía con aprobación. "Requiere investigación, y una mano firme".

Caminó rígidamente hacia un cofre cerca de la puerta y la abrió de una patada.

Metió la mano y sacó un gran anzuelo, luego apuñaló el anzuelo en el cofre abierto y sacó una gran porción de carne.

Regresó a la mesa, deteniéndose junto al fuego que todavía ardía en el centro de la habitación para arrastrar la carne a través de las llamas hasta que estuviera bien chamuscada.

Finalmente, llegó a la mesa y golpeó la carne apenas cocida frente al dragón recién nacido.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y sonó con entusiasmo.

"Es tan linda." Comentó Rin, mientras la pequeña criatura se levantaba torpemente.

Su rostro palideció ligeramente cuando Otr se abalanzó hacia la carne y comenzó a arrancar trozos y asarlos.

"También, muy aterradora".


	25. Un día en la vida mágica

Los ojos de Iris se abrieron de golpe y evaluó su situación.

Estaba en su cama en los dormitorios de Gryffindor. La luz del sol de la mañana se arrastraba a través de las cortinas de las ventanas y el calor de sus mantas frenaba el frío ligero que se había infiltrado en el castillo por la noche. Se estaba acercando a fines de la primavera ahora, pero todo lo que significaba hasta ahora era que había un poco menos de nieve en el suelo de lo que había estado allí tres meses antes.

"Iris." Hermione habló suavemente desde cerca. "¿Te levantarás o quieres dormir más?"

"Estoy levantándome." Iris respondió, estirándose ligeramente debajo de las sábanas. "Estaré en las duchas en un segundo".

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y cruzó la habitación hacia las duchas que usaban las chicas de Gryffindor el primer año. Por lo rápido que saltó por el piso, Iris asumió que el primer paso fuera de su cama iba a a ser difícil.

Se estiró una vez más antes de sentarse.

Había podido languidecer hasta cierto punto en Hogwarts, pero algunos hábitos eran difíciles de romper, y la vida en los Dursley había creado hábitos interesantes.

Cuando se rompió los ojos por la mañana, estaba despierta. Su mente inmediatamente comenzó a enumerar las tareas que tenían que realizar, calcular cuánto tiempo tenía para preparar el desayuno y estimó los horarios de sus familiares y todas las formas en que podía evitar encontrarse con ellos en su propia casa.

Un segundo completo en esta respuesta automática, otra parte de su cerebro le recordó que estaba en un castillo mágico, lejos de su tía y tío.

Sin embargo, no pudo volver a dormir después de eso.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para despejar cualquier pensamiento restante sobre los Dursley, se deslizó de la cama y se estremeció cuando sus pies tocaron el piso de piedra.

Dio pasos delicados por el piso hacia las duchas de las chicas, abrió la puerta, luego entró corriendo y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Algunas de las chicas del dormitorio se enojaron mucho al momento en que el aire frío del dormitorio entro en las duchas.

Iris pudo entenderlo. Donde estaba parada, en la zona de mezcla de aire frío y vapor caliente, una humedad húmeda se acumuló en su piel y la piel de gallina se levantó donde se asentó. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a hacer un gran problema.

Se quitó su atuendo para dormir y la arrojó a un cesto cercano para que los elfos domésticos los recogieran.

Se estremeció cuando la sensación húmeda se extendió por su piel recién expuesta y corrió a buscar una ducha vacía donde pudiera dispersar el frío bajo una cortina de agua caliente.

* * *

"No estoy ... tan seguro de esto, Hagrid". Iris le confió mientras seguía a su amiga por los pasillos del castillo.

"¡Disparates!" Hagrid dijo jovialmente. "Has manejado dragones antes, y lograste ponerle Fang una bonita correa". Se rio entre dientes.

"El dragón era una cría". Iris discutió. "Y aunque Fang es un perro bastante grande, creo que encaja en una categoría completamente diferente".

"No." Hagrid desestimó su lógica cuando se detuvo frente a su objetivo. "Si manejas a un perro, tienes el sentido de manejar a otro".

Abrió la puerta frente a él, y Fluffy inmediatamente se lanzó a través de la habitación para ladrar, gruñir y morder a Iris.

"¡No!" Gritó Hagrid mientras golpeaba una de las cabezas de Fluffy al costado de la nariz.

La cabeza en cuestión se echó hacia atrás con un grito agudo, y las otras dos cabezas se volvieron para mostrar sus dientes a Hagrid.

"¡Abajo!" Gritó, señalando con el dedo índice mientras miraba las tres cabezas que se alzaban sobre él.

Cuando la bestia gigante no retrocedió, Hagrid ladeó la cabeza hacia ellos y comenzó a hacer ruidos.

Después de un momento, las tres cabezas del perro gigante dejaron de gruñir y retrocedieron, las lenguas ahora saliendo de las bocas individuales.

"Buen chico." Dijo Hagrid mientras caminaba y acariciaba a Fluffy en su sección media, que era casi tan alta como incluso alguien de la estatura de Hagrid podía alcanzar.

"Ahora." Hagrid le hizo señas a Iris para que se acercara y ella dio un paso vacilante.

Fluffy comenzó a gruñir de nuevo, hasta que Hagrid lo golpeó.

"Nada de eso ahora". Hagrid castigó a la criatura y le hizo señas a Iris para que se acercara. "Esta es Iris Potter. Es una amiga, está bien. Nada de lo que gritas habitualmente".

Las tres cabezas del monstruo se inclinaron hacia abajo hasta que rodearon a Iris por tres lados, y comenzaron a olfatear ruidosamente.

"¿Hagrid?" Iris preguntó tentativamente mientras con mucho cuidado no se movía.

"Estamos recibiendo tu aroma". Él explicó. "No te asustes y no morderá".

Iris permaneció perfectamente quieta, apenas respirando.

Solo dejó escapar un chillido de pánico cuando la cabeza derecha de la criatura abrió su boca para lamerla desde la base de su cuello hasta la parte superior de su cabeza.

Se limpió el exceso de baba de perro de la cara con la manga de su túnica y miró a la cabeza ofensiva.

La cabeza en cuestión le devolvió la mirada, su boca colgaba abierta en una sonrisa perruna, la lengua colgando mientras jadeaba en su rostro.

"Parece que le gustas". Hagrid comentó.

"Parece que si." Iris dijo secamente.

Ella extendió su mano y golpeó la cabeza del perro ofensor en la nariz.

Apenas reaccionó. Sus ojos se cruzaron por un segundo mientras trataba de mirar su nariz. Luego ladeó la cabeza.Luego estornudó, directamente sobre ella.

Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, las otras dos cabezas golpeaban sus narices contra ella, olfateando tan fuerte que no podía escuchar nada más.

Ella no pudo evitarlo.

Ella se echó a reír.

Una de las otras cabezas comenzó a lamerla, y ella la golpeó ineficazmente mientras trataba de detener su risa.

"Dale espacio para respirar, chucho". Hagrid dijo de buena gana mientras se interponía entre Iris y Fluffy.

Iris se tomó un momento para recuperar el aliento y limpiar la mayor cantidad de baba de perro que pudo.

"Este perro es un tonto aún más grande que Fang". Ella le comentó a él.

"Te lo dije". Hagrid dijo con una sonrisa. "Fluffy es un gran tonto".

Ella sacudió la cabeza, pero no pudo ocultar su propia sonrisa.

Rápidamente, pero con un cuidado muy deliberado, se quitó las batas de la escuela, evitando cualquiera de las secciones empapadas con baba de perro.

Eventualmente, se quedó con la camiseta raída y los jeans que había comenzado a usar debajo de su túnica cuando el clima comenzó a ponerse frío.

Se ató el cabello en una coleta y deseó ociosamente haber pensado en ponerse la capa sobre su túnica. Lo había llegado al punto en que podía contornearlo directamente a la ropa que llevaba para que se moviera con ella, en lugar de flotar invisible a su alrededor en su forma de capa normal.

Su inviolabilidad habría sido bastante útil para mantener al perro lejos de ella.

Miró hacia abajo, donde estaba envuelta alrededor de su muñeca como un brazalete de plata. Era una forma fácil de mantener, y la que más practicaba para mantenerlo.

"¿Vamos a llegar a eso?" Miró a Hagrid. "Todavía no estoy seguro, pero estoy dispuesto a intentarlo".

"¡Serás genial!" Hagrid la animó. "¡Escucha esto!" Se volvió para dirigirse a Fluffy. "Iris aquí tiene un regalo para ti".

Iris metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica desechada y sacó su flauta.

Lo revisó para asegurarse de que no había recibido ninguna de las babas de perro antes de llevársela a los labios.

Lentamente, suavemente, comenzó a tocar una de las primeras canciones que había aprendido.

Menos de un minuto después, fue interrumpida por un ruido sordo.

Levantó la vista para ver que Fluffy estaba ahora sentado. El ruido sordo había sido su trasero golpeando el suelo.

Sus orejas estaban animadas y su cola meneaba suavemente.

Ella sonrió y volvió a jugar.

De vez en cuando levantaba la vista de sus dedos para ver cómo Fluffy bostezaba, se recostaba, se estiraba y finalmente se quedaba dormido.

Sostuvo la última nota por un momento, luego dejó que se desvaneciera.

"¡Brillante!" Hagrid gritó en voz baja, como solo él podía.

Fluffy resopló y se retorció mientras dormía.

"Sigamos entonces". Hagrid alentó.

Abrió la trampilla y condujo a Iris a la habitación que alguna vez estuvo vacía de trampas, pero que ahora contenía un dragón vivo que respiraba fuego ... Bueno, un bebé dragón.

Iris miró alrededor de la habitación y vio a Otr, descansando perezosamente cerca de un fuego rugiente.

"Ella ... se ha vuelto bastante grande". Ella comento.

Ella había tenido aproximadamente el tamaño de un pequeño gato adulto cuando eclosionó, pero ahora era del tamaño de un perro de tamaño mediano.

"Solo han pasado unas pocas semanas". Ella miró a Hagrid. "¿Eso es normal?"

"Oh si." Hagrid dijo, su voz fuerte causó que el joven dragón levantara la cabeza y los mirara. "Los dragones crecerán rápidamente durante el primer año o dos de sus vidas. Disminuyen un poco a medida que envejecen, pero se dice que un dragón nunca deja de crecer".

"¿Qué quieres que haga con Otr?" Iris preguntó.

"Bueno ... sé que estabas interesado en vigilar tu escotilla". Dijo Hagrid, recibiendo un asentimiento de Iris. "Supuse que también podrías estar ansioso por verlo crecer un poco".

"Por supuesto."

"Tal vez puedas ayudar con un poco de cuidado".

Iris asintió con la cabeza.

"¡Excelente!" Hagrid buscó en uno de los muchos bolsillos de su abrigo y sacó una lata grande, que parecía bastante pequeña en su mano.

Le entregó la lata y un cepillo de cerdas rígidas a Iris.

"Esto aquí es petróleo". Él explicó. "Usalo en sus escamas. Ayuda a mantenerlos limpios y saludables, ya ves".

Se acercaron a Otr, quien levantó la cabeza y comenzó a silbar, mientras una pequeña corriente de chispas goteaba de su boca mientras lo hacía.

Hagrid buscó en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó un trozo de carne seca.

Arrojó la carne cerca del joven dragón, que inmediatamente saltó hacia ella y comenzó a masticarla.

"Ahora", Hagrid acercó a Iris a la criatura, "mientras está distraída. Déjame mostrarte cómo usas el aceite".

* * *

Iris se ajustó otra correa en su equipo de vuelo de invierno y luego se movió un poco para sentir lo restrictivo que era.

Ella tiró un poco más de la correa y luego asintió para sí misma.

Estaba sola en los vestuarios de Quidditch de Gryffindor. No se había programado ninguna práctica para hoy, aunque la cantidad de sesiones de práctica por semana prometió aumentar a medida que se acerca el final del año con Ravenclaw.

Hoy, Iris solo quería volar. No está lloviendo. Sin formaciones de nubes y solo haría vueltas monótonas alrededor del campo. Solo ella, su escoba y el cielo abierto.

Se detuvo y ladeó la cabeza al sentir ... algo.

Miró la pequeña banda plateada que rodeaba su muñeca. A una orden mental, la banda plateada extendió su brazo sobre todo su cuerpo. Su ropa adquirió un brillo plateado por un momento antes de volver a sus colores anteriores.

Ella jugueteó con un pequeño pliegue de tela que solo ella podía ver, que no se ajustaba exactamente a la tela que estaba cubriendo.

Fue similar.

La sensación que había tenido hace un momento era similar a la sensación con la que se había familiarizado y asociado con su capa.

Ella cerró los ojos y sintió la conexión que había surgido a través del sentido de su magia que había estado desarrollando.

Nada.

Miró a su alrededor y no encontró nada en el vestuario que sobresaliera.

"Huh" Le dijo a la habitación vacía.

Alargó la mano para agarrar su escoba y la sensación resurgió.

Se presionó mentalmente contra la conexión floreciente y observó cómo su escoba se sacudía en su casillero.

Con cuidado, exploró la conexión y observó cómo reaccionaba su escoba mientras consideraba lo que esto significaba.

Desde que Shirou había explicado las conexiones entre los usuarios de magia y sus herramientas mágicas, ella había entendido que había una conexión entre ella y su escoba. Pero, ella siempre había pensado que la conexión se establecía cuando estaba en contacto con la escoba.

Sus pensamientos volvieron al primer día de práctica que había tenido en una escoba.

"¡Arriba!" Dijo, sintiendo una leve sacudida de magia viajar de ella hacia la escoba a través de su conexión.

El Nimbus 2000 saltó a su mano extendida.

La conexión fue más fuerte con el contacto físico.

Levantó la escoba para que quedara en posición vertical, concentró su voluntad en la conexión que tenía con ella, luego la soltó con cuidado y dio un paso atrás.

La escoba permaneció vertical, flotando varias pulgadas sobre el piso.

Un cambio en su intención hizo que la escoba comenzara a moverse en el vestuario.

Otro cambio hizo que comenzara a girar como una hélice mientras navegaba entre los bancos de la habitación.

Un nuevo impulso de voluntad, y la escoba atravesó el vestuario para colocarse en su mano.

Levantó la escoba y la apoyó sobre sus hombros mientras consideraba la conexión que compartía con ella.

En muchos sentidos, fue como su conexión con la capa, donde establecer el vínculo le proporcionó una especie de comprensión intrínseca de lo que podía hacer con él. Sin embargo, donde la comprensión de la capa era irregular, incompleta y, en algunos casos, poco confiable, las capacidades de la escoba aparecieron claramente.

Golpeó la escoba contra la nuca mientras miraba al techo pensando.

Luego sonrió y buscó las bolas de Quidditch de repuesto que los Gryffindor tenían a mano.

Agarró un Snitch de entrenamiento y salió por la puerta que daba al exterior.

El entrenamiento no había sido parte de su plan para el día, pero la oportunidad de perseguir a la Snitch con su nueva comprensión de su conexión con su Nimbus era demasiado buena para dejarla pasar.

* * *

"Hermione" Dijo Iris lentamente, mirando a su amiga trabajar.

"¿Si?" Ella preguntó. "¿Tienes una pregunta sobre la guía de estudio que le di?".

Iris miró el paquete de pergaminos frente a ella e hizo una mueca. Sabía que faltaban menos de un mes para los exámenes, pero honestamente parecía que ya había tomado sus exámenes finales diez veces en este momento. En su opinión, no había forma de que un maestro pudiera llegar a una prueba que igualara a Rin o Hermione por su integridad o rigor.

"No." Iris sacó la palabra. "Me pregunto qué te hizo ese papel que te haría mirarlo con tanta fuerza con tu varita apuntando hacia él".

Hermione suspiró y empujó el trozo de papel que había estado mirando a través de la mesa de la biblioteca hacia Iris, quien lo recogió.

"Shikigami, ¿eh?" Iris comentó mientras levantaba el papel y lo examinaba. "¿Qué tan cerca estás de crear uno de estos?"

"Esa es mía." Dijo Hermione abatida. "Seguí todos los pasos. Mezclé la tinta yo misma. Aprendí todos los caracteres para ello. Lo dibujé yo mismo. El último paso solo dice 'infundir con magia', que Rin dice que debería ser fácil ya que he hecho todos los pasos a mano, pero no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo ".

Iris miró el papel hacia arriba y hacia abajo por un segundo antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar que las instrucciones pasadas de Shirou aparecieran en primer plano en su mente.

Se hundió en sí misma y sintió la gloriosa tormenta dentro de ella que era su magia.

Muy, muy cuidadosamente, empujó una pequeña cantidad de su magia en el papel de Shikigami, para probarlo.

Los resultados fueron buenos, podría contener más magia que una estúpida roca.

Envalentonada, ella empujó más magia en ella.

Un pequeño estallido la sobresaltó de su trance.

"¡Iris!" Hermione la estaba mirando, o más exactamente, su mano.

Iris miró hacia abajo para ver qué le interesaba, y se encontró mirando un pequeño pájaro blanco completamente incoloro, que parecía haber reemplazado el papel Shikigami que había estado sosteniendo.

Cuando miró más de cerca, en realidad parecía que estaba hecho de papel, con detalles hechos en tinta negra.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" Hermione corrió alrededor de la mesa para mirar más de cerca a la pequeña criatura de papel.

"Yo ... uhhh ... ¿le puse magia?" Iris respondió.

"¿Pero cómo?" Preguntó Hermione. "Se supone que es más difícil 'infundir' un Shikigami hecho por otra persona".

"Uhhhh ..." Las cosas que Shirou le había estado enseñando no parecían tan impresionantes, pero había mencionado que quería mantener en secreto sus habilidades. "¿Magia?"

"Iris." Dos manos cayeron sobre sus hombros, y Hermione se inclinó para mirarla directamente a los ojos. "Te he dejado usar esa excusa mucho, ya que somos amigos. Pero he pasado meses aprendiendo esta habilidad. Si sabes algo que me ayudará a convertir mis documentos en Shikigami real, voy a tener que insistir que me lo digas ".

"No es tan genial". Iris se cubrió, evitando la mirada hambrienta que Hermione le estaba enviando. "Me llevó horas de meditación e incluso más horas de dolores de cabeza mientras miraba las rocas".

"Esta bien." Dijo Hermione suplicante. "Estoy tan cerca. Haré cualquier cosa si me ayudas a resolver esto".

"Yo ..." Iris ahora no podía apartar la mirada de los ojos llorosos de Hermione.

Ella suspiró.

"Tendremos que hablar con Shirou". Ella cedió. "Este es su secreto".


	26. Aprendiendo sobre la esclavitud

"Esta." Iris levantó una piedra frente a la cara de Shirou. "Es Rocky, mi roca favorita. Es, con mucho, la mejor de todas las rocas que ha existido. Es un sobreviviente. Es indomable. Y, sobre todo, es la más grande porque es mío".

Shirou miró alrededor del aula vacía que estaban usando, luego volvió a mirar a Iris.

"Rocky también está unido a mí a través de un lazo mágico que tardó demasiado en crearse".

"¿¡Qué!?" Shirou preguntó, sus cejas subiendo.

Tomó la piedra de la mano de Iris y la agarró.

Había un vínculo, uno desconocido, y un pequeño goteo de magia se filtraba de la piedra.

"¿Cómo?" Dijo, mirándolo.

"Uhhh ..." Iris se detuvo, confundida por su reacción. "Le introduje magia con la intención de crear un vínculo con ella. ¿No se suponía que debía hacer eso?"

"No. Bueno, sí". Shirou se corrigió "La tarea que te di fue solo para que pusieras magia en la piedra sin hacer que se desmoronara. ¿Cómo supiste cuánto podrías enviar a través del vínculo sin romperlo?"

"Después de un tiempo, comencé a sentir algo. Cuando introduje un poco de magia en él, pude tener una idea de cuánto más podría tomar".

"¿Agarre estructural ...?" Shirou susurró.

"¿Es esto malo?" Iris preguntó.

"No." Shirou sacudió la cabeza. "Simplemente significa que puedo estar fuera de mi alcance al tratar de enseñarte mucho más allá de lo básico".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"La forma en que trabajo este tipo de hechizo, y la forma en que lo haces, parece ser diferente. Si poner magia en la piedra sin romperlo fue el primer paso, entonces crear un vínculo con él fue el paso veinte".

"De hecho, ni siquiera sé cómo este vínculo aún no ha logrado destruir la piedra. No es como si la piedra estuviera usando la magia para hacer algo".

Shirou suspiró y le devolvió la piedra a Iris.

"Los hechizos que uso que te parecen extraños tienen mucho más que solo voluntad, intención y magia, pero la magia que se enseña en Hogwarts parece que, en su base, solo necesita estas tres cosas".

"Me perdiste."Admitió Iris.

"Probablemente no podrás usar muchas de las cosas que podría haber intentado enseñarte".

"Pero-" Iris levantó la piedra en su mano.

"Lo sé. Los conceptos básicos que te he enseñado parecen haber sido efectivos, pero incluso eso parece haber sido una coincidencia en lugar de una señal de que los hechizos que conozco son compatibles con tu cuerpo o magia."

"Puedes sentir tu propia magia. Puedes moverla a lo largo y alrededor de tu cuerpo. Puedes dirigirla hacia los objetos y sentirlos a través de tu magia. Y, a través de la intención dirigida, puedes hacer que tu magia haga cosas fuera de tu cuerpo.

"Estoy familiarizado con todos estos aspectos básicos, pero los está logrando a través de medios muy diferentes a los que yo tengo".

"Ya veo ..." Iris dijo lentamente. "¿Qué significa esto para mi entrenamiento? ¿Qué pasa con Hermione y Rin? ¿Qué significa esto para el vínculo familiar?"

"Todavía puedo enseñarte algo". Shirou admitió. "Puedo enseñarle a Hermione y Rin hasta el nivel que has alcanzado, aunque Hermione está teniendo problemas con la parte de meditación de sentir su propia magia, por lo que es posible que no llegue a ese punto para fin de año."

"En cuanto a la formación adicional: no todo puede funcionar, y algunos pueden funcionar de una manera que no espero".

"Por el vínculo familiar ..." Él miró la piedra que ella sostenía en su mano. "Creo que ahora eres capaz de crear uno con Hedwig. Pero no sé cómo funciona tu magia de unión, así que no conozco ningún otro ejercicio que pueda darte para ayudar a prepararte".

Sacudió la cabeza.

"Puedo estar presente para ayudarlo, pero si aún quiere continuar con el vínculo, será un territorio desconocido para los dos".

Iris miró a Shirou por un largo momento, luego a Hedwig en las vigas.

"Maldición." Ella finalmente dijo, desviando su mirada.

* * *

"Hola, Hermione".

"¡Gah!" Hermione saltó de su silla y se dio la vuelta.

"Iris", jadeó, "¿qué te he dicho sobre acercarte sigilosamente con la capa?"

"No me acerqué sigilosamente a ti". Iris puso los ojos en blanco. "Estabas absorta en ese libro y caminé detrás de ti".

"Oh." Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente y se aclaró la garganta. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"Shirou dijo que estabas teniendo problemas para encontrar tu magia. Pensé que vería si podía ayudarte".

"Bueno ..." Hermione retomó su asiento e hizo un gesto a Iris para que tomara la silla junto a ella en la mesa de la biblioteca. "En realidad estoy teniendo problemas con el aspecto de la meditación. Shirou me dice que aclare mi mente, pero no puedo dejar de pensar. Incluso cuando creo que no estoy pensando, estoy pensando en no pensar. Es frustrante."

"Oh si." Iris asintió con la cabeza. "Shirou fue decididamente inútil con eso. En realidad solo lo descubrí debido a mi conexión con mi capa y escoba. Cuando tenía algo con lo que mi magia se conectaba, era más fácil de encontrar. En realidad, primero encontré mi magia cuando estaba volando, tratando de aclarar mi cabeza después de una meditación fallida ".

"Realmente no siento una conexión con las escobas". Hermione frunció el ceño. "O disfruto montando mucho. Dudo que sea capaz de pensar mucho más de cuánto me dolería caer. ¿Qué pasa con mi varita? ¿Podría intentar encontrar la conexión con eso?"

Iris movió la mano en un gesto 'regular'.

"Las varitas son raras". Ella respondio. "Es menos como estar conectado a una escoba, que tiene un propósito previsto, y más como estar conectado a ... hmmmm".

Hizo una pausa para considerar cómo explicarlo.

"Con las varitas, le das un montón de magia y le dices qué hacer con la intención, junto con el movimiento y el encantamiento, y la varita hace todo lo que hay entre tu magia y el efecto. Hay una desconexión cuando la usas. Es como estar conectado a una ... criatura viviente separada ... "

"¿Iris?"

"Nada. Tal vez ... Las varitas podrían funcionar incluso mejor que las escobas".

"¿Oh?" Hermione había sacado un cuaderno y estaba escribiendo notas.

"Sí. Quiero que vuelvas a meditar".

Hermione frunció el ceño, pero continuó anotando cosas.

"Pero", continuó Iris, "en lugar de tratar de aclarar tu mente, quiero que pienses en la sensación que sentiste la primera vez que sostuviste tu varita. Aferrate a tu varita y concéntrate en esa sensación. Cuando tengas un sentido de eso, trata de seguir la conexión con tu propia magia ".

"Hmmmm". Hermione tomó algunas notas más y luego miró a Iris. "¿Por qué crees que esto funcionará?"

"Ni idea." Iris parpadeó. "Se siente bien?"

"No sé si quiero pasar tiempo haciendo eso si solo se basa en un sentimiento que tienes".

"Solo una idea." Iris se encogió de hombros y se levantó.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Siguiendo mi propio consejo. Tengo una idea que quiero explorar".

* * *

"¿Lista?"Shirou preguntó.

Estaba parado detrás de Iris, y a un lado, para no ser una distracción. Rule Breaker se sentó malvadamente en su mano, listo para ser utilizado en caso de que algo saliera mal con el vínculo familiar.

Iris respiró hondo y soltó el aire lentamente.

"Lista." Ella respondió, sintiendo cualquier cosa menos eso.

Iris se sentó en el suelo y Hedwig se agitó para pararse frente a ella.

Ella consideró lo que estaba haciendo de nuevo. Shirou había explicado que el vínculo familiar que conocía haría a la criatura unida más inteligente y más robusta. También ampliaría la vida útil del animal para que coincida con la del maestro, o incluso más allá a veces.

Más que un vínculo con su capa, o una roca. Esto iba a ser una conexión inquebrantable con otro ser vivo.

Esto era algo que ella quería.

"Grita si necesitas que rompa el hechizo". Shirou le recordó.

Ella asintió en respuesta y se inclinó para colocar su mano sobre la cabeza de Hedwig.

El búho ululo ligeramente en respuesta.

Se permitió relajarse en el estado de trance que asociaba con la manipulación directa de su magia y comenzó a forjar el nuevo vínculo.

Una semana de investigación sobre el vínculo que tenía con su varita le había abierto los ojos a lo que podrían ser los vínculos y conexiones mágicas. Nunca había notado realmente la conexión debido a la profundidad y complejidad de la misma. Su integración en su propio ser y magia.

Cuando sostuvo su varita de plumas de fénix por primera vez, se había convertido en una parte de ella de una manera que todavía no entendía realmente.

No creía que sería capaz de reproducir un vínculo de esa complejidad, pero tampoco quería convertir a Hedwig en una extensión de sí misma.

Sin embargo, lo que sí aprendió del estudio fue cuán complejas pueden ser las conexiones cuando las estudias más allá de la superficie. Había llevado sus conexiones con la capa, su escoba e incluso a Rocky a una luz completamente nueva.

Fue con esta nueva comprensión que se acercó a la conexión que iba a forjar con Hedwig.

Estableció una conexión básica, luego regresó a ella, empujando la magia a través de ella, refinándola, llenándola con la intención que deseaba que mantuviera el vínculo.

De ida y vuelta ella revisó la conexión. Cada vez, ella le agregaba un poco, construyéndolo en complejidad.

Finalmente, ella cayó en el acto, moviéndose instintivamente para construir pequeñas porciones o apuntalar secciones que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que habían fallado.

Ella no había estado haciendo nada por un momento antes de darse cuenta de que no había nada más que hacer.

Levantó suavemente su conciencia de su trance e inmediatamente se derrumbó hacia atrás cuando el dolor atravesó su cuerpo.

"¡Gah!" Ella articuló.

"¿Lo lograste?" Shirou preguntó desde dónde estaba parado sobre ella.

"Grrr".

Shirou la miró mientras ella se retorcía en el suelo.

"¿Te duele la espalda?" Preguntó.

Iris movió la cabeza en una aproximación de asentimiento.

"Bueno, estuviste sentado así durante tres horas. No es de extrañar que tus músculos estén apretados".

"¡Tres horas!" Iris se tensó por la sorpresa y al instante se arrepintió. "Eso no se sintió como tres horas".

Shirou se encogió de hombros.

"¿Tuviste éxito?"

Iris frunció el ceño hacia él.

"Agradecería un poco más de preocupación por mi dolor".

Shirou la miró por un momento.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó sin tono.

"No." Ella respondió secamente.

"¿Tuviste éxito?" El Repitió.

"... Creo que sí." Ella respondió después de un momento de consideración.

Ella tentativamente sintió el nuevo vínculo que había establecido antes de enviar una orden a través de él.

Hedwig ululo en respuesta y saltó desde donde había estado parada para posarse en el pecho de Iris.

"Éxito." Dijo Iris, riendo ligeramente aliviada.

Mentalmente le ordenó a Hedwig que se bajara, y luego lentamente se puso de pie, estirando la espalda mientras se levantaba.

"Iris." Shirou dijo. "Creo que tengo que revisar mi declaración anterior al incidente del corredor del tercer piso".

"¿Hmm?"

"Creo que eres, de hecho, un genio".

Gruñó mientras estiraba la mano para terminar de estirar la espalda.

Luego se volvió hacia él y sonrió.

"Te lo dije."


	27. Una ultima parada antes del final

"Esta mesa apesta". Dijo Iris en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

"¿Qué le pasa a nuestra mesa?" Preguntó Rin.

"¿Ves lo que hacen los estudiantes en las otras mesas?" Iris preguntó sin levantar la vista.

Rin miró a los otros estudiantes en el Gran Comedor.

"La mayoría de las personas parecen estar agotadas o llorando suavemente".

"Sí, espera, ¿quién está llorando?" Iris se levantó bruscamente.

"¿Quizás el Weasley más joven?" Dijo Rin, señalando hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

"¿Ron?" Iris preguntó, mirando al joven Gryffindor con la cabeza enterrada en sus manos. "No. Probablemente eso sea un aumento lento del horror. Incluso los gemelos se pusieron serios en las últimas semanas. Aparentemente, su madre es muy exigente con las calificaciones".

"Pero todo lo que Ron ha estado haciendo es jugar Wizard's Chess". Dijo Hermione. "Le dije que estudiara. Iris le dijo que estudiara. Sus hermanos le dijeron que estudiara. Comenzó a entrar en pánico la noche anterior al comienzo de los exámenes. No creo que haya dormido desde entonces".

Le lanzó una mirada que mezclaba lástima con mordaz desdén.

"De todos modos", Iris apoyó la barbilla en la palma de su mano, "los estudiantes de todas las demás mesas están aprovechando esta oportunidad para recuperarse del trauma de haber tomado nuestros exámenes finales. Pero los Ravenclaw están aquí hablando de los exámenes y las preguntas del examen .

"¡Esto es lo último en lo que quiero pensar!" Iris gritó antes de bajar la cabeza hacia la mesa.

"¿Tienes un plan mejor?"

"Bueno ..." Iris inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba. "Podríamos ir a nadar. El lago debería estar lo suficientemente cálido ahora".

"Esa ... en realidad no es una mala idea". Rin respondió. "Aunque no tengo traje de baño".

"Yo tampoco." Iris se encogió de hombros. "Podríamos ver cómo McGonagall transfigura algo para nosotros".

Rin tocó la mesa varias veces.

"Está bien. Hermione, ¿y tú?"

"No me importaría ir a nadar". Hermione levantó la vista de un libro que estaba compartiendo con uno de los Ravenclaws.

"Entonces, ¿les importaría consultar con la profesora McGonagall para trajes transfigurados? Aprovecharé esta oportunidad para hacerle una pregunta rápida a Shirou".

"Por supuesto." Iris se levantó perezosamente y se fue con Hermione.

"¿Qué es?"Shirou preguntó.

"_Prefiero mantener esta conversación privada_", respondió Rin en japonés.

Shirou asintió y esperó mientras Rin golpeaba la mesa.

"_Supongo que sabes sobre la situación de la casa de Iris_", dijo Rin.

"¿_Qué_?", Preguntó Shirou, trabajando para mantener su expresión plana.

"_Tu falta de respuesta me dice lo suficiente_", respondió Rin, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Se sentaron en silencio por un momento.

"¿_Cómo lo supiste_?", Preguntó Shirou.

"_Me las arreglé para armar las piezas hace unos meses. Traté de hablar con ella, y traté de que me hablara sobre eso ... Pero no quería presionar. ella ... Puede ser difícil ... traer a tus amigos a los problemas de tu familia ..._"

"_Fuiste mucho más difícil de entender, pero cuando pensé en tus acciones desde principios de año, comencé a ver la imagen completa_".

Ella suspiró y subrepticiamente miró a su alrededor.

"_Estaré en Japón durante el verano, así que no estaré en condiciones de ayudarla ... Espero que puedas hacer algo_".

Shirou la miró y lo consideró.

"_Tenemos planes en marcha_", dijo eventualmente.

"_Bien_" respondió Rin. Ella frunció el ceño por un segundo. _"Mientras se haga algo."_

"_Regresan. Si preguntan, estaba revisando tus planes de estudio para el verano_".

"Éxito." Iris anunció mientras caminaba hacia la mesa, sosteniendo una serie de modestos trajes de baño. "Ahora solo hay un obstáculo más en el camino hacia la diversión de la natación".

"¿Que es eso?" Preguntó Rin.

"Alguien tendrá que enseñarme a nadar". Iris admitió tímidamente.

* * *

"Eres una pequeña monstruo".Iris arrulló mientras rascaba a Otr debajo de la articulación del ala.

La joven dragón gruñó feliz antes de girar su cuello para morder juguetonamente la cabeza de Iris.

Ella recibió un golpe en el hocico por su intento.

Otr dejó escapar un rugido falso, pero no intentó morder de nuevo.

Iris gradualmente dejó de arañar a la bestia, provocando un gruñido bajo cuando se detuvo por completo.

Dejó que sus manos recorrieran el cuerpo del Otr a través de sus escamas y sobre secciones grumosas que eventualmente se convertirían en las crestas feroces por las que los Ridgebacks noruegos eran conocidos.

Eventualmente, ella levantó sus manos a lo largo del cuello de Otr, dejando que sus manos se encontraran en el otro lado del cuello mientras se acercaba para abrazar al dragón.

"Eres una mocosa ... pero te voy a extrañar". Ella se rió poco cuando Otr se sacudió en un intento de desalojarla. "Hagrid es demasiado fácil contigo. Te permite pellizcarle los dedos y no se enoja cuando le chamuscas la barba". Su voz tomó una nota de burla severa. "¿Qué clase de delincuente vas a ser cuando regrese?"

Respiró hondo, sonriendo ante lo familiar que le resultaba el aroma mixto de cobre, aceites y carbón por los días que pasó ayudando a Hagrid y las noches que pasaron a escondidas aquí para encontrar una cálida compañía.

"Nos vemos el año que viene". Dijo mientras se alejaba de la bestia. "Trata de no quemar el castillo".

Como para molestarla, Otr estornudó, y un pequeño estallido de llamas lanzó nuestra boca.

Iris sonrió con tristeza mientras subía las escaleras al final de la habitación.

En la trampilla, se detuvo para abofetearse las mejillas.

"¡Hola Fluffy!" Llamó después de abrir la trampilla.

Las tres cabezas del perro se animaron ante su grito.

"Todo el mundo se despertará en unas ocho horas. Y probablemente debería aspirar a dormir un poco antes de subir al tren mañana ... Y luego, no podré verte en unos meses".

Fluffy simplemente la miró con la lengua colgando.

Iris entró completamente en la habitación y cerró la trampilla detrás de ella.

"¿Quieres jugar un poco?"

Ante la palabra "jugar", el perro gigante se puso de pie y cruzó la habitación para presionar tres narices contra ella.

"Lo tomaré como un sí." Iris dijo con ironía mientras rascaba los tres hocicos a su vez.

"Sentado." Ella ordenó, y Fluffy inmediatamente se sentó a la atención, su gran cola golpeándose rítmicamente contra el piso con anticipación.

Iris se dirigió hacia una de las paredes y presionó un lugar específico, revelando un armario oculto.

El movimiento de la pista de Fluffy se aceleró cuando entró en el armario y salió un momento después levitando una pelota de goma gigante del tamaño de su torso frente a ella.

"¡Quieto!" Llamó y Fluffy se quedó quieto.

"¡_Depulso_!", Gritó, desterrando la pelota al otro lado de la habitación.

Con cada rebote de la pelota, las orejas de Fluffy se retorcían mientras rastreaba la pelota sin moverse de su posición.

"¡Ve a buscarlo!"

Fluffy despegó como un tiro, sus tres cabezas mordiéndose el uno al otro mientras competían por agarrar la pelota mientras rebotaba por la habitación.

La cabeza izquierda la agarró primero, y las otras dos cabezas retrocedieron, ladrando con entusiasmo.

"¡_Accio ball_!"

Se destacaron cordones de músculo en el cuello izquierdo de Fluffy mientras trataba de evitar que la bola mágicamente convocada saliera de su boca.

Iris comenzó a moverse de izquierda a derecha, cancelando y renovando el hechizo desde diferentes ángulos para tratar de robar la pelota.Todo fue en vano.

Después de un minuto de tira y afloja, Iris se detuvo.

"Déjalo caer." Llamó y la gigantesca pelota de goma cayó al suelo.

La cabeza victoriosa jadeaba alegremente, mientras que las otras cabezas gritaban con anticipación.

"¡Segunda ronda!" Iris gritó mientras convocaba la bola pesada hacia ella.

"¡_Depulso_!"

* * *

Shirou pudo sentir el momento en que el Expreso de Hogwarts dejó el área de Hogwarts. La cantidad de magia en el aire cayó tan rápido que sintió que estaba inhalando vacío.

Tosió cuando la sensación de vacío respiratorio lo afectó antes de ceder rápidamente.

Miró su mano y la flexionó mientras se adaptaba a la sensación de no estar en un ambiente rico en magia.

No había pensado en la densidad de la magia alrededor de Hogwarts desde las primeras semanas del período. Se le había arrojado tanta información nueva tan rápidamente que las cosas menos importantes se habían desvanecido en la prisa.

Ahora, sin embargo, podría explicar algo que había notado durante los últimos meses.

Sus reservas de Od habían aumentado rápidamente. No lo suficiente como para poder realizar por completo Unlimited Blade Works, pero con cada día que entrenaba, podía proyectar más armas de mayor calidad.

No había entrenado mucho a su magia durante los seis meses posteriores a su llegada, tanto por el daño a sus Circuitos, como por el constante viaje mientras buscaba un camino hacia su dimensión de origen. Por lo tanto, no podía descartar la idea de que todo el mundo estaba fomentando su desarrollo mágico, pero podía probarlo durante el verano.

A Archer le había llevado décadas alcanzar las reservas de Od para poder realizar su mármol de realidad en el mundo real. Si continuara a su ritmo actual, sería capaz de realizar el suyo en unos pocos años. Muy por delante de lo previsto.

"¿Estás bien, Shirou?" Iris le preguntó.

"Estoy bien." Respondió.

Iris parecía que iba a responder, pero luego miró el libro que había estado leyendo.

Unos momentos después, volvió a mirar hacia arriba y abrió la boca, solo para cerrarla y mirar sin mirar el libro.

Estaba nerviosa, y era evidente para todos en el carrito.

Hermione miraba a la chica de vez en cuando con una expresión preocupada.

Rin miraba a Iris, luego miraba a Shirou, fruncía el ceño por un momento y luego volvía a su propio libro.

Durante las siguientes horas, la conversación en el carrito fue esporádica. La única persona del grupo que realmente podía mantener conversaciones pequeñas era Rin, y ella no iba a mantener la conversación para todos ellos cuando todos estaban relativamente cómodos en silencio.

Todos sabían que esta sería probablemente la última vez que se verían durante los tres meses de verano, pero todavía nadie estaba listo para decir 'adiós'.

* * *

"Guau."Dijo Iris mientras se recostaba contra un pilar en la Plataforma 9 ."La madre de Rin era muy bonita".

"Cierto." Shirou dijo desde donde se inclinó cerca.

La mujer en cuestión, Aoi Tohsaka, parecía una versión más adulta, más madura y más recatada de Rin.

Al verla, Shirou había recordado al Rin desde su propia dimensión. Aoi no había hablado como su Rin, pero el parecido físico era fuerte.

Ella le recordaba vagamente a alguien más, pero él no podía señalar quién.

Golpeó su cabeza contra el pilar en el que se apoyaba. Los pensamientos sobre Rin de su dimensión siempre lo trajeron de vuelta al tema principal de su vida.

Ni siquiera había descifrado una octava parte de lo que estaba contenido en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca de Hogwarts, y mucho menos todos los textos mágicos 'normales' contenidos en el resto de la biblioteca, pero no había encontrado ninguna pista de nada perteneciente al viaje interdimensional.

Esta no era razón para rendirse. Ni por asomo. Pero sí puso su tarea en perspectiva. En su dimensión hogareña, solo un hombre había podido descifrar la magia del Kaleidoscopio, este mundo tenía magia milagrosa e incluso un sistema escolar para enseñarlo, pero también estaba claro que no se podía encontrar todo en la biblioteca de la escuela. Después de todo, no había podido encontrar una pista sobre el fragmento de alma en la cabeza de Iris, o la naturaleza de las protecciones de sangre sobre ella.

Esto significaba una de tres cosas: el conocimiento se limitaba a una pequeña cantidad de libros; el conocimiento se limitaba a un número aún menor de personas; o, en el peor de los casos, nadie en este mundo sabía sobre viajes dimensionales.

Si todo lo demás fallaba, podría intentar proyectar otra versión desordenada de la espada con joyas y esperar que no muriera y también aterrizara en la dimensión correcta.

"Y los padres de Hermione". Iris parloteó, sacando a Shirou de sus pensamientos. "Era solo yo, o parecían demasiado emocionados para conocer a los amigos de su hija.

"Mencionaron que fueramos a visitar una docena de veces".

"¿Estás bien, Iris?" Shirou preguntó cuando tomó aliento.

Iris hizo una pausa.

"Si mi ... Si ella fuera ... No, estoy bien". Echó un vistazo a la plataforma casi vacía. "¿Supongo que deberíamos irnos?"

"¿Dejaste saber a tus familiares que no ibas a volver?"

Iris levantó una mano para frotarse los ojos.

"Si." Ella se alargó lentamente. "Envié a Hedwig con una carta el otro día".

Presionó sus dedos contra sus ojos cerrados y sollozó.

"Los observé ... por un momento ... a través de los ojos de Hedwig. Escuché con sus oídos. Para ver cuál sería su reacción".

Shirou miró hacia el búho en cuestión, que se había quedado quieto.

Las chispas de color verde en los ojos aviarios eran lo único que decía que Iris estaba usando su vínculo para mirar a través de los ojos del búho.

Iris se quitó los dedos de los ojos, y Hedwig se hinchó y comenzó a relajarse.

"Están organizando una fiesta". Iris mordió antes de levantar sus manos sobre sus ojos. "El tío Vernon parecía extasiado cuando leyó la carta. Él y tía Petunia inmediatamente comenzaron a hacer planes para una fiesta hoy. Hablaron sobre qué tipo de regalos deberían llevar a Dudley para celebrar esta ocasión trascendental". Ella terminó sarcásticamente.

"Shirou", dijo ella, su voz temblando ligeramente, "tu no hari-"

Se quedó quieta mientras Shirou esperaba que terminara.

"No importa."

"Iris-"

"Deberíamos irnos". Iris se alejó de la pared y comenzó a empujar su carrito de equipaje hacia la salida de la plataforma. "Si no llegamos al banco antes de que cierre, esta noche dormiremos en la calle".

"Iris ..." dijo Shirou.

La niña no bajó la velocidad.

Tal vez fue una bendición, porque no tenía idea de qué decir.

En silencio, él cargó con su propia pequeña cartera de posesiones y la siguió.


	28. Fin Del Primer Año: Intermedio

"Estoy bien, tía Amelia". Susan hizo un puchero.

"Solo quiero asegurarme de que estás bien". Amelia Bones explicó con calma. "Se te hizo algo terrible y quiero estar disponible para ti si sientes la necesidad de hablar conmigo".

"Estuve solo en San Mungo por unos días, tía". Susan puso los ojos en blanco. "Me permitieron a regresar a la escuela. Terminé el año. Me fue bien en todos mis exámenes. Estoy bien".

"Por Dios, ya era bastante malo que todos en Hufflepuff dejaran de lado lo que estaban haciendo cuando estornudaba. No lo necesito aquí también".

"Eso suena como el Hufflepuff que conozco". Amelia sonrió levemente. "Estoy seguro de que algunos de ellos fueron más allá".

"Más bien 'exagerado'. Uno de los prefectos tuvo que regañar algunos de los quinto y séptimo año cuando intentaban ayudarme a estudiar para los exámenes. Tuvo que recordarles que tenían sus propios OWL y NEWT para estudiar."

Amelia se rió entre dientes y envolvió su brazo alrededor de su sobrina, atrayéndola para un abrazo rápido.

"¿Planes para las vacaciones de verano?" Amelia preguntó.

Susan se encogió de hombros.

"Jugar con Hannah. Tal vez ve a ver algunos juegos de Quidditch si hay buenos equipos jugando".

"Oh, eso me recuerda, ¿cómo le fue a Hufflepuff en Quidditch este año?" Amelia le sonrió a Susan. "¿Alguien que vaya a la liga profesional en el que debería apostar en el bote de la oficina?"

"Lo hicimos bien". Susan respondió. "Slytherin hace trampa, pero apenas logra hacerlo bien. Ravenclaw tiene una buena composición de equipo, pero no creo que ninguno de los que se gradúen sea material profesional. Hufflepuff tiene algunos jugadores realmente buenos, pero Gryffindor tiene a Iris Potter y-"

Amelia frunció el ceño mientras veía una mar de emociones en el rostro de su sobrina.

"Y ella es increíble". Susan terminó en silencio.

* * *

La piel pálida y arrugada jugaba contra el papel blanco mientras los ojos rojos escaneaban las palabras sobre ella.

"Interesante." El anciano dejó que sus pensamientos fueran conocidos mientras dejaba caer la pila de documentos que había estado leyendo. "¿Estás seguro de esto?"

"Sí señor." El hombre frente a él respondió rápidamente. "Todas las fuentes han sido verificadas, duplicadas y sus historias corroboradas".

"¿Entonces Flamel finalmente ha quitado sus sarnosos guantes de la piedra por un tiempo?" El anciano murmuró para sí mismo. "Y lo tenía escondido en una escuela para niños".

"Su plan para esto", dijo el anciano, "es insostenible".

El hombre frente a él se marchitó.

"Del mismo modo que no podríamos robárselo a Gringotts, no sea que reduzcamos la ira de la nación de los duendes, no podemos sitiar a Hogwarts".

"Pero el Ministerio británico es-"

"No me importa esa pila corrupta de estiércol de dragón". El anciano cortó mordazmente. "Pero no nos enfrentarémos a Albus Dumbledore. Incluso no quisiera enfrentarlo en un combate mágico".

El hombre frente a él se estremeció.

"Sin embargo, hay otra forma". El anciano reflexionó. "Hace tiempo que enviamos a los hijos de nuestra familia a Durmstrang, pero a menudo también reciben una carta de invitación a Hogwarts, ¿no es así?"

"Sí señor." El hombre frente a él se enderezó con su respuesta.

"¿Alguno de mis nietos pronto recibirá sus cartas?"

"Sí, señor. Una de sus nietas acaba de cumplir once años".

"Entonces tiene edad suficiente para trabajar por el mejoramiento de nuestra casa". El viejo dijo severamente. "Ella debe ir a Hogwarts y recuperar la piedra para nosotros.

"Finalmente le mostraremos al maldito cadáver francés de qué se trata la verdadera alquimia".

Sus ojos volvieron a mirar el documento superior. Un recorte de un periódico mágico británico, con la línea del título destacada en negrita:

¡**_La chica que vivio frustra robo en Hogwarts_**!

Una imagen en movimiento a continuación mostraba a una joven de cabello negro sonriendo tímidamente a la cámara.

"Quizás deberíamos enviar nuestro agradecimiento a esta 'Chica que vivió' por lo explosivamente que manejó esta situación". El viejo se echó a reír. "Puede que nunca nos hayamos enterado de la situación si no fuera por ella".

* * *

Albus Dumbledore terminó de escribir en la lista de sus títulos, luego firmó el documento frente a él con un gesto de su pluma.

Escaneó rápidamente el pergamino nuevamente, luego lo envió volando hacia su pequeño montón de documentos terminados y convocó un nuevo documento de la montaña de papeleo que aún no había leído.

Los niños siempre asumieron que los maestros se divirtieron durante los veranos, pero cuando tenías muchos trabajos muy importantes, solo el papeleo aplastaría a un hombre menos motivado.

Estaba a medio camino del documento cuando un pequeño golpe en su ventana llamó su atención.

Un búho pequeño, sarnoso y cansado estaba tocando su ventana, pidiendo que lo dejaran entrar.

Albus limpió su escritorio y abrió su ventana con un gesto de su mano.

Agarró un dulce de su colección recién reabastecida mientras la pobre criatura alada se ponia en su escritorio.

La lechuza sacó el pie, mostrando una carta, dirigida a él.

Albus recuperó su varita y la agitó varias veces sobre el paquete, comprobando la autenticidad y las trampas.

Cuando estuvo satisfecho, el tomó la carta y le dio una golosina para búhos al mensajero de su escritorio.

Conocía la lechuza y la letra, pero uno nunca podría ser demasiado cuidadoso con la información importante.

Sus ojos recorrieron el primer informe del verano de la Sra. Figg.

Escribió bastante sobre sus gatos, e incluyó varias imágenes de cada una de las criaturas, pero, de nuevo, Iris solo había estado en casa durante unos días, probablemente no había mucho para escribir.

Sonrió mientras leía el último párrafo, luego volvió a leer la carta y la destruyó.

Albus echó a la lechuza mensajera por la ventana llevando un pequeño mensaje de agradecimiento a la señora Figg.

Fawkes chirrió detrás de él, y su estado de ánimo aumentó aún más, antes de hundirse nuevamente mientras miraba el documento que había estado leyendo.

Una aplicación para enseñar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y no era de Snape. Él ya había rechazado ese.

Volvió a mirar el documento, luego levitó su pila de tareas y empujó el documento ofensivo hasta el fondo de la pila.

Todavía había algunas semanas durante las cuales alguien más podría solicitar el puesto. Esperaría hasta la fecha límite absoluta para otros solicitantes.

Satisfecho, convocó otro documento desde su montaña de papeleo pendiente y comenzó a examinarlo.

Su ojo vio una de las fotos de gatos de la señora Figg y volvió a sonreír.

La señora Figg aún no había visto a Iris, ya que no había estado en casa cuando los Dursley fueron a buscar a la niña, o cuando regresaron. Pero ella había informado que estaban organizando una fiesta en su casa la noche en que Iris regresó.

Fue bueno saber que los familiares de la niña estaban felices de verla.

* * *

**Bueno bueno bueno, hemos llegado al final de la primera parte de esta historia, dentro de poco, mañana o traspasado a mas tardar, estaré subiendo la traducción de la historia que sería la segunda parte.**

**Dire**** unas pocas palabras,no es necesario que las lean pero si lo lees, pues estaría agradecido. Estoy bastante feliz por lo bien recibido que es esta historia, el mes pasado llego hasta los 4 dígitos tanto visitantes como en views como visitantes y si al menos la décima parte de las personas que leen esta traducción están apoyando al autor original, cosa que es lo único que les pido a los que leen mis traducciones marca patito, el autor original continuará con su interesante historia que a muchos como a mi les ha fascinado****; ah y también decirles que este fic tiene un fanart, exactamente donde Shirou destruye el alma de Voldemort, si quieren verla solo busquen a Alex Kellar en Deviantart.**

**Traducir**** esta historia como las otras ha sido realmente divertido como también un desafío para mis conocimientos intermedios de ingles, hay frases en inglés que me han hecho pelear para darles una traducción al español mas neutro posible jajajaja.**

**Bueno****, eso sería todo, manténganse al pendiente cuando suba la continuación y recuerden, estas historias no son mías, son de otras personas y apoyenlas incluso con un simple review a la historia original, créanme, eso da mucho ánimo a cualquiera.**


End file.
